Faded Past, Faded Memories
by Katerina Ane
Summary: The Kurosaki family adopted Haruko nine years ago after her parents unknown death... She doesn't believe in spirits or any nonsense like that. But one night changes everything! "You promised you would stay."
1. Looking death in the eyes

**Faded**_** Past, Faded Memories**_

**Chapter one: Looking death in the eye's **

Isshin Kurosaki opened the front door of his home, he had heard a strange sound that caught his attention from outside. He walked from his home upstairs to his Clinic downstairs; his clinic and home was a whole building, three stories high, it stood out from all the other homes in Kurakura Town. Kurosaki Clinic was displayed on the outside of the lower building. Isshin popped his head out from the house, he saw no one insight, his eye's curiously scanned past his front garden. His eye's then ventured down to the cement pavement, there - on the ground was a piece of paper. He bent down grabbing the piece of paper and opening the half folded white paper. From up stairs he could hear the laughter of his family. He smiled, it was a great feeling, a feeling of joy buzzing through him. His family was his everything, he would never let anything happen to to them.

Masaki, his wife had kept the children home, instead of attending school today. His son Ichigo and his two daughters Kairin and Yuzu had played sick in the morning, fooling their mother and himself. Once the afternoon hit in the children dropped the act of being sick.

When Isshin opened the paper, his eye's started to scan the writing on it, his brown eye's started to widen, "Hiro," a name had escaped from his mouth. _This is his writing. _He thought to himself. He closed his eye's breathing in slowly, calming himself down, re-opening his eye's, Isshin walked back inside, walking upstairs to his home to where his family was. Opening up the door, he saw his wife sitting on the couch watching their children play; their son Ichigo was pulling faces making his two sisters laugh hysterically.

Masaki turned to Isshin, a sad expression covered his face. Curiosity sunk into her eye's as her husband approached her, she looked up at him, something was wrong. He held a paper in front of her, she took the piece of paper in her own hands. She started to read it, her expression changed and she had the same expression her husband had. She looked up to her husband again, "I'll go," he said, "You stay here with the children."

She nodded in response.

She turned to their children, she called for them. All three turned their attention to the sound of their mothers voice, she stood up from the couch, with a smile on her face, "Things are going to change." She said to them, they could grasp exactly what she meant by what she was saying, their faces showed confusion.

"Ichigo," she called to her son; "I want you to find a clean blanket, pillows and sheets, go to the guess room and prepare the bed please." He did not question her, he followed the orders which was given to him. He made his way upstairs to the rooms.

"Girls I want you two to help me in the kitchen." Both girls walked into the kitchen, Masaki turned to her husband, a smile laid upon her face. Se walked towards him and placed a kiss on his lips, then smiled again.

Everything was going to change for all of them, but they had to make it work somehow. Isshin walked downstairs, opening the door he walked outside.

* * *

><p>Isshin leaned on the side of a cement wall, he blew out a puff of smoke then ashed his cigarette on the ground of kinder garden school. "I seriously have to quite." His eye's were averted to the sound of the school bell ringing, dropping his cigarette on the ground he stepped on it. He waited for a brief moment then, laughter was heard from afar, then some scream of happiness. Other adults started to gather around him when the screams of children became more audible. A wave of youths appeared, running towards the group of adults, smiling faces calling "Mommy!" And "Daddy!" The running into their parents arms.<p>

There was only on face was looking for, the wave of children started to disappear, Isshin scanned the last few children running to their parents. All was quite, children had gone home, the school seemed empty now. The sun was shining a red orange colour in the sky, Isshin then heard footsteps coming from afar. A small body appeared in the sunlight; big large purple eye's gazed into his brown one's, it was a young girl; she was a little younger then his son. A curious look played across his face, Isshin smiled offering his hand to her, "Come Haruko." He sounded sweet.

She never answered back, and took his hand willingly.

Her large eye's gazed up towards the man who held her hand as they walked, breathing in deeply she spoke taking her eye's away from the man, "Things are going to change aren't they?"

His eye's stared down at the small girl, his eye's were filled with worry. She seemed to know what was happening, he replied to her, "Yes Haruko."

"Are you going to be my new dad?" She asked.

"You don't have to call me that now..."

Arriving home, the two pair walked up to the Kurosaki home, opening the door the smell of a warm meal filled the air. "Tadaima!" Isshin called. Isshin let go of Haruko's hand letting her take her shoes off.

"Okaerinasai!" Masaki came out from the kitchen, smiling. She walked over to the two figures, "Well who do we have here?"

"Are you going to be my new mum?" Haruko asked.

Masaki's eye's widened, "ehhhh..." Then looked up to her husband.

"Right now, we don't have to talk about that," Isshin suggested to the young girl.

"NE NE!" They heard their eldest son, running up to the young girl, "Are you Haruko?" The girl nodded, he smiled back at her.

"Why is your hair orange?" She started to touch his hair, patting his head lightly.

"I'm pretty special," he replied. "You're gonna be my new sister." Yuzu and Kairin made their way next to their older brother, "I mean, you'll be our new sister." He then grabbed hold of her hand dragging her to the table, "Look at what we made you!" The table was already set, all four children sat in their baby seats, they started to laugh when Ichigo started to pull faces.

Masaki and Isshin breathed in, "So far so good," Isshin said to her, "I think she knows that her parents were never going to come."

* * *

><p><em>"The Letter"<em>

_Isshin I hope you are reading this letter, if you are you should know that my wife and I are dead. I will not tell you the reason why or how we died, if you look too deeply into it you may risk the lives of your own family. So please do not try and contact anyone about our death. This letter was the safest way to contact you and to keep your family safe. I write to you for one reason, please adopt our daughter Haruko as your own child. We have become close, like brothers and I wish that as brothers you will do this for me. _

_Please protect her, our daughter is the world to us, for she is the key to my family._

_Hiro_

* * *

><p>A year later Masaki, Isshin's wife passed away. She had died from an accident.<p>

Ichigo believed for a long time that he was the cause of his mothers' death, because one rainy she had stepped in front of him and she died, blood smothered on her body and on his own. Frequently Haruko would comfort him during the night, she could hear his cries through her wall. She would place her ear up against the wall and hear him sob constantly, she would take responsibility to comfort her own brother. Knocking on his door fist and then lay next to him humming a lullaby their mother would sing the children every night. It was comforting to hear, his tears would dry up and he would stop sobbing all together. He would always say, "Thank you."

They were close siblings.

* * *

><p>Nine years passed since Haruko was adopted by the Kurosaki Family, and the death of her parents were unknown. Haruko is now the age of 17 and has cooped with the loss of her parents.<p>

She has grown a great custom to her older brother yelling at the top of his lungs, when they are late for school.

"HARUKO! HARUKO! HARUKO!"

Haruko tossed and turned in her bed, her long black hair covered her face, "Another 10 minutes Ichigo." Throwing the blanket over her head.

"I'll give you another 10 minutes," he grinned in a funny manner. He grabbed the side of her mattress, without any effort at all he tossed her on the hard wooden floor.

She slid off the mattress hitting her face first.

"Ah…Ichigo" She whined, "That hurt!" She yelled.

"It was suppose to," he threw her uniform on her head, "let's go!" He ordered.

Removing the uniform from her head, Haruko stood up looking her orange head brother dead in his scary eyes, that never seemed to scare her at all. She smirked giving him a mysterious look, then without warning she breathed her bed breath in his face.

Ichigo quickly stepped back holding his nose, "OH GOD DAMN IT! BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" He stomped his way out her door, yelling pass the door," You better hurry or I'm leaving you."

As quickly as possible she got changed into her uniform, she ran into the bathroom and actually brushed her teeth like her brother told her to, at the same time she brushed her long hair that whipped across her back. After she finished brushing her teeth, she starred at her reflection, her deep purple eye's, her long fringe that dangled in across to the middle of her face. She pouted, tilting her head to one side, "Maybe I should cut this fringe of mine." Pulling it to the side, letting it go it swung back to it's original position. "Onii-chan always say's, I look like his friend… What was her name again…"

"Haruko!" She heard her brother yell.

She gasped, "Coming," she forgot about her, running down stairs with her bag in one hand.

"Onee-chan your lunch," Haruko's little blonde headed sister, Yuzu, who acted more like a house wife handed her older sister her lunch bag, Haruko lightly kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks Yuzu," she ran over to her other sister, Kairin who had black hair and loved to play soccer and was more of a tomboy compared to Yuzu, she kissed her lightly, then said goodbye to the both of them.

Before her father could do the usually routine of kicking her older bothers head or knocking him down before leaving the house, she kissed him on the forehead, distracting him on purpose so Ichigo and her father wouldn't end up fighting again as usual and be late for school, which happened nearly everyday.

Though Ichigo saw it as an opportunity to double kick his father in the head saying, "To slow dad," then ran out the door with his sister.

"Do you always gotta do that to dad," she said, hitting him across the head.

"Of course," he grabbed her pulling her into his armpit then giving her a knuckle sandwich. She groaned in pain as her brother carried on for at least 5 minutes of pain while still managing to carry her.

She managed to loosen his grip then elbowing him in the waist, "Take that," running faster in front.

"Hey get back here," He yelled, " I'm not done with your knuckle sandwich yet." He chased after her until they reached school. He grabbed her as soon as she stopped running to catch her breath, "Got ya', pay back time."

"Ouch, that hurts Ichigo!" Before he was done, he missed up her hair, creating a big puff ball. "Thanks a lot bro." She fixed her hair, her brother had his hand in a fist stretched out towards her, she responded by punching it back with her own fist.

"See you later," he waved as he headed to his own class.

She waved back in response, "Bye bro." Then made her way to class

* * *

><p>Haruko entered her class room and was greeted by her only friend, Mizuya.<p>

Mizuya is Haruko's one and only best friend, they have been friends since she witnessed girls picking on her, and couldn't stand by and let them get away with it, from then on they have been inseparable. Everyone would pick on her because she would always talk to herself, but in fact she was talking to Spirits, which Haruko doesn't believe in, she would always say, "If I can't see it then it's not there." Though Haruko would listen to Mizuya's stories of meeting a ghost here and there when she would be on her way to school, besides that she had a fetish thing about bringing a stray cat to school.

Mizuya had shoulder length light brown hair and big brown eyes, her skin was paler then Haruko's since she rarely goes into the sun.

The bell rang for class to start, the two girls took their seats together.

The bell finally rang for lunch, everyone started to sit in their own groups in class. Haruko and Mizuya headed outside to the back playgrounds, they both sat underneath a large tree. Haruko couldn't help noticing something rumble in Mizuya's bag, so she asked, "What is up with your bag?" She looked back and forth towards Mizuya then at the bag, she watched as Mizuya scratched the back of her head. "Well, what is it?" Haruko inching closer to the bag. She peered her eyes into Mizuya's, then crossing her arms, "You brought a cat again, didn't you." At that moment the little white stray kitten raised its head from the bag, "Mizuya, you gotta stop picking up these strays."

Mizuya grabbed the kitten from her bag then pressing it against her cheek, "but it's so cute." Then pressing it up against Haruko's face, "Isn't he cute."

"It's dirty," Haruko tried pushing the kitten away, the little kitten made a slight noise, Haruko looked at the kitten once again, she tilted her head, "Okay yeah, It's kind of cute," she gave in.

Haruko started playing with the kitten twirling a leaf above its' head, she sighed lightly, "Mizuya?" Mizuya looked in Haruko's direction, it sounded as if she wanted to ask something important.

"Em~ What is it?"

"You know how you can see ghost…" before she could even finish her sentence, Mizuya interrupted, "I thought you said you don't believe in ghost or spirits, or any kind of nonsense like that." Inching her face closer to Haruko's, interested.

Haruko quickly pushed her face away, "Can I at least finish." Mizuya nodded in response, she started rubbing the kittens' head, "Have you seen my parents?"

Mizuya glanced up at Haruko with sadden eye's, 'Her parents,' Mizuya thought, 'I wish I could see them.' She shook her head in response, "I'm sorry Haruko," she looked down from Haruko's eye's, "I still can't see them, maybe they went into the heavens. Their at peace now."

"You think so," Haruko asked, Mizuya looked back at her, she grabbed a hold of both her hands, grasping it her own, smiling, "I know so, and when it's your time," she paused rephrasing her sentence, "God forbid your time to be early, it will be later in the distant future, you will join them in the warm light of heaven."

Haruko smiled, "Even though I don't believe in those things, thinking that I might one day see my parents' faces, that I've forgotten a long time ago, it makes me believe - even if it's just a little."

They both smiled at each other, at that moment a soccer ball rolled next Haruko, she stood up picking the ball up from the ground, "Haruko," someone called out. She looked up to see a boy running towards her, waving. When he reached her he tried catching his breath, "Ah Haruko-chan, thanks," he said with a kind smile making Haruko slightly blush.

'Who is this guy?' she thought curiously, 'how come he knows me but I don't know him.' She looked at the ball and realised it was his, she gave it back to him.

This boy had short purple hair with a hint of blue, his eyes were a shade of a wonderful blue and green blended together, his complexion much paler then of Haruko's, he was very handsome, especially when he smiles.

The boy took the ball from Haruko, "Thanks Haruko," smiling again before leaving and kicked the ball in the air towards the soccer field.

"No worries," she replied back uneasily, 'I don't even know this guy,' she thought.

She sat back down next to Mizuya, who handed her a sandwich, she took a bit, "Who was that?" She asked, "I've been at this school for how long now... And I have no idea who that is."

"O-M-G" Mizuya said in a sarcastic way, "You don't know who that is," she questioned her. "Even I know who that is."

Feeling a little uninterested though, Haruko started playing and feeding the kitten, casually she asked, "Well, who is it?" The kitten laid on its back while she scratched its' stomach.

"That's Akira," she said shockingly, "He's a year above us, and one of the popular boys in school, and one of the most kindest boys in school." She then flicked Haruko on the arm, "You're lucky he knows you…"

"Yeah, but how?" Haruko looked up at Mizuya for an answer.

"I don't know?" She shrugged, then smirked, "Maybe his a stalker," then realising a hot boy like him stalking Haruko, she shivered at the thought and so did Haruko.

At that moment Mizuya stood up from where she stood, gesturing to Haruko to stand up as well, "Come on."

"What?" Haruko was confused, she watched Mizuya place the kitten back into the back pack. Without even telling her a single word, Mizuya lead her to the soccer field.

"Why are you bringing me here?" She asked.

"Just testing a theory," Mizuya added, with a funny smile appearing on her face.

'She's up to something, but what…" Haruko thought.

"Heads up," someone yelled, without even noticing a large thud banged onto Haruko's head, she fell to her knees, rubbing the hard pain away. "Was this your idea?" Haruko asked a worried Mizuya.

"No," she hastily answered, "I was wondering if Akira would come up to you, if you stood by the field watching the game," She explained. Then went back to worrying about her friend.

"Are you alright," the pain Haruko soon disappeared, as her eye's meet with his. She blushed at how close he was and quickly stood up quickly, stepping back. Mizuya nugged her in the stomach, "The guy just asked you a question, don't just stand there -answer the guy," she whispered in her ear, pushing her a little closer to him.

"Um," scratching her head, "I'm fine thanks,"

"Sorry we usually get to carried away," smiling again, he kicked the ball back on to the field, then turned back to her, "Here let me inspect it," he cupped her face examining the area which the ball had hit. Haruko resisted him from examining her, "No, It's alright." Pushing him away.

"HEY!" They heard some yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" All three turned to see Haruko's brother running towards them, 'oh shit' she thought, she pushed the Akira boy further away from her. "Hey bro," she said casually when he arrived, having a slight uneasy smile on her face, she stood in front of Ichigo allowing him not to kick the living-day-lights out of Akira. "Nothing is happening."

He looked between the two, Haruko's face was slightly uneasy while Akira was confused, Ichigo pushed Haruko away to get to the boy, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!" He said sternly.

Before Akira answered him the school bell rang for the end of lunch, Haruko grabbed her brother by the shoulders pulling him back, "Okay time for class," dragging him away, as soon as she knew that they were far enough from him she let him go.

"I'm not gonna let this go you know," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>School had finally ended, Haruko stretched out her arms, yawning out, "Finally!" Mizuya stood by her side, "Hey let's go get something to eat."<p>

"Sounds good."

The two of them laughed as one them made a joke, they walked out from the Karakura High School gates. "So what is up with your brother?" Mizuya asked, grabbing the kitten from her back pack.

"He's just over protective of me."

"You were adopted by him and his family right."

Haruko nadded, "Yeah."

"He must like you!" She said suddenly, Haruko's mouth dropped to the ground, "Think about it," Mizuya was in her thinking stage moment, her index finger and thumb between her chin, "I mean, he's over protective of you, doesn't want any boys near you and," she paused, for dramatic affect on purpose, "he is not your real brother." Nodding to her own theory.

"I think you've been watching too many of those drama's Mizuya."

Mizuya scratched her head, "Maybe you're right."

They both laughed as they headed towards their favourite place to eat.

* * *

><p>"Em…Are you sure one of them are the one," a voice said in the shadows, watching the two girls.<p>

"I have no dought that one of them is the one." He paused looking at the one with brown hair. "The one with brown hair," he pointed, "Her reiatsu is the strongest, she can see souls of the dead….The other has no reiatsu power at all."

"Then its settled," the other said, then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Haruko and Mizuya made there way back home, taking their normal route. They both departed at the end a street, the both waved at each other, "See you later." Mizuya said, then walked straight ahead, while Haruko turned left.<p>

It was dark now, Haruko wondered about what her brother would say to her when she would arrive home, 'I can see it now' she thought, imagining it all in her mind. 'What was that guy doing with you, he would say. Then I have no doubt that dad will get involve, then there's Yuzu and Kairin, OMG!' Her head dropped with the troubling matters that will develop at home.

"AAARRRHHHH!"

Haruko's head jolted up from the sheer scream, 'Mizuya,' she thought shockingly. 'That was Mizuya's voice screaming,' she thought, Panicking. Without hesitation she ran like the wind, turning in to the street where Mizuya lives, she didn't know what to expect, she only knew her best friend was in trouble.

Haruko faced a bloody Mizuya laying on the ground, motionless. "Mizuya," She mumbled in shock, "Mizuya," she said again, her hands started to shake, and her knees weakening, she scuffled her feet on the ground making her way beside Mizuya's body, her hands hovering over the body. "This can't be happening." She finally let her hands touch her best friends body, "She's dead."

"SOMEONE HELP!HELP!" She started to scream as loud as she could, but no one. She started to cry, tears forming, "Mizuya wake up," she shook the body, "Mizuya, come on - Wake up!" She yelled the last part.

At that moment she felt a heavy force push her away from her friends body, shouting in pain when she hit the ground hard; hard enough when she landed on her arm she broke it and screamed with pain. She gripped on to her broken arm in pain, she tried to get up - but was kicked by an unknown force again, she rolled on to the cement ground; skidding her face. She couldn't get up, she was powerless from this unknown foe, she couldn't see nor hear. She muffled out the words, "Help…" but it was so light not even the wind could her. Haruko felt something hard press on to her chest, choking out, "I can't breathe…." She felt something crack, and started to choke, 'This is the end,' she thought, 'My life has ended, at this moment…Mum, Dad, here I come….Dad, Ichigo nii-chan, Yuzu, Kairin, I swear I won't forget you….I promise.'

**_Haruko PROV_**

_I felt my chest crack, and choked, This is the end, My life has ended, at this moment….Mum, Dad, here I come…Dad, Ichigo, Yuzu, Kairin, I swear I won't forget you….I promise. I could fell my eye's closing…Is this what it feels like when you die? There is no pain anymore…_

"_Get away from her," I heard, then I heard crash sound and a sound of a blade slashing._

_That voice, I knew all to familiar, it couldn't be. "Haruko!" I heard my name call out, "Haruko!" A males voice, a familiar voice, that I knew… "Haruko!" He called for me again. _

"_I love to eat High School girls, they are so delicious," I heard another voice, this one was strange I didn't know of this voice, and it sounded scary._

"_You won't take her soul," the familiar voice growled._

"_Haruko! Wake up!" This time a female voice was calling for me, "Haruko!" She called again, I felt this female shaking my body._

_I felt my eye's flicker open, "Yes that's it, open your eyes." The female voice said. My vision was blurry, I tried my best to concentrate on the figure that was in front of me, that had a hold of me. My vision slowly started to improve, the figure in front of me, "Mizuya…" I was confused, wasn't she dead? Wait wasn't I dead? Wait! Why can't I feel any pain, I quickly jolted up. "Mizuya what's happening?" I asked her. I looked down to see a chain in the middle of her chest, I gasped, I threw my hands across my mouth, "What is that?" I muffled, the chain trailed all the way to her lifeless body. _

_I then looked down at my own chest, I was the same, I tried pulling it off, Mizuya stopping me in the process. _

"_NO!" She ordered, grabbing my hand, "We are still somewhat alive, we are still connected to our bodies. If you remove The Chain of Fate…" She paused, then pointed in the opposite direction, "You'll become like that Hollow with the mask." _

_I looked into the direction where she was pointing, and saw a horrible sight, a large black beast like thing with tentacles wriggled, it's masked face looked towards us. My mouth gapped open, "Oh My God! Help Us!" I screamed. _

_I'm looking death in the eye's… _

_One of it's tentacles aimed for the both of us, I closed my eye's shut…_

"_Getsuga tenshou!" That voice, I snapped my eye's open knowing the sound of that familiar voice. As I did, a blue bright light attacked the beast, though the beast dogged it with ease. Then a black cloaked figure with abstract bright orange hair appeared before us, grasping a large oversized, elegant sword almost as tall as himself with no cross-guard or proper hilt. It is instead held by its cloth-wrapped tang._

"_Haruko," he said, turning his head towards us._

"_Ichigo…Nii-chan." _

"_Don't worry," he smirked, then turned back to the monster, "I'll protect you."_


	2. I Dreamt of Dying

**Author's note: **Well what did you guys think of the first chapter, I hope I don't disappoint you, if any of the bleach characters are out of character tell me **PLEASE!**

I don't own Bleach characters, or even Bleach itself. I only own my Original Characters.

And yes there is going to be pairings but further on in the future chapters…Would you like to know who? Not telling hehehe…

Oh and to my first reviewer **_LadyAmazon _**Thanks a lot, but I don't know the whole story myself. But I do have ideas and scenes playing out in my head but that's about it.

Doyou guys want to see my O/C well if you head to my facebook you'll be able to see the three characters Haruko, Akira and Mizuya. My facebook link is in my profile. **Well don't just sit there go checkit out!**

_**Faded Past, Faded Memories**_

**Chapter Two: I dreamt of dying**

_Haruko PROV_

"_Ichigo…Nii-chan." _

"_Don't worry," he smirked, then turned back to the monster, "I'll protect you."_

"_Nii….chan…" I muttered to myself. Please be careful I thought to myself holding both my hands against my chest, I looked past him towards the monster that Mizuya called a 'Hollow', it scared her the way it looked at her…The Hollow licked it's masked face, saying in a loud voice, "You'll be my first, sweetheart." _

_I felt the weight of my body falling to the ground, I grasped a hold of myself trying to take away the shivers that appeared._

_I looked towards my brother who lashed out at the Hollow, "Die," he yelled, "You'll never touch her." I watched as he swung his sword at the beast, a large hurling mass of bright blue light swung out from the sword hitting the monster. He threw another, and another, till the beast was no more. _

_It vanished from my eye's, "Where did it go?" I asked confused._

_Ichigo turned to face me with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're alright, sis." He walked up to her kneeling down, placing a hand on to her shoulder, "I'm sorry…" He said guilt-full. I didn't get it, why did he say that…._

_At that moment I felt myself fall on the ground unconscious. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up towards Mizuya, "Don't tell her, I don't want her to know anything about this…" He paused looking to his sister as he picked her soul up.<p>

Mizuya nodded her head responding, "I don't understand…Why don't you want her to know." Mizuya was angry at the fact that Haruko's brother had hit her unconscious, "I just don't get it," she continued.

Mizuya watched Ichigo as he placed Haruko's soul back into her body, her soul slowly disappearing, he looked up from his sister, gazing at Mizuya, "Of course you don't," he replied, "But right now my family and I are just thinking of her safety, it's best if she doesn't know who or what I am…" His head turned in the opposite direction, he frowned, he knew there was another hollow in the direction he was sensing.

"Can I …" Mizuya interrupted he thoughts, he looked away from the hollow and turned to Mizuya, " I-I Just want to ask, what are you?" For as long as Mizuya has seen souls, she has never in her life seen someone like Haruko's brother who can live in both worlds.

Ichigo smirked, 'So she doesn't know what I am,' he thought, he stood up holding Haruko in his arms, "All you need to know," he started, "Is that I am a Shinigami."

He looked again in the direction he sensed the Hollow, "There's another hollow close by." He looked back at his unconscious sister, then looked up at Mizuya who was shivering at the thought of another one of those disgusting things, "Can you take her home for me?" He asked, as Ichigo gave his sister to her best friend she told her, "She won't remember a thing when she wakes up…"

"Because of that device you used on her." Mizuya finished his sentence, before he could.

"What is this?" A male voice was heard, almost sounded sarcastically, behind the two.

"Urahara Kisuke!" Ichigo gasped.

Urahara Kisuke a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He wore a loose green Jinbei, and traditional sandals called 'geta.' He held a fan out in front of his face, "Looks like your in a bit of trouble Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><em><span>Haruko PROV<span>_

"_HARUKO!" I heard, the scream of my brothers' voice. Though it was pitch black around me, there was nothing, just darkness._

"_Haruko!" That's Mizuya's voice._

_The sound of a blade slashed, but where was it, where was my brother, where was Mizuya…Maybe this is all a dream, maybe it was never real._

"_Ichigo, where are you?" I called to him, "Mizuya! Are you here…."_

_I was scared now, in the darkness, I didn't like it here, I felt so lonely._

"_I love the taste of High School girls," I remember that voice, that scary voice that scared me, but why did it scare me…_

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you." This voice, it wasn't my brothers, it was someone else._

_I heard a faint voice that didn't belong in the darkness, I saw a faint light in the pitch a blackness, it twinkled like a star. It gave me a slight hope when I saw it. _

_That faint sound was coming from that light, the light started to turn blue, it felt warm as it started to float towards me and I started to walk towards it. There was no fear in me any more._

"_Haruko," I heard the voice call my name, it echoed around the darkness, the light grew even brighter, it sounded like "You have finally awaken me." He sounded like a mixture of female and male voices intertwined with each other._

'_Awaken,' I thought, "What do you mean, I have finally awaken you?" I was confused, what was this person - thing - being, saying to me. I didn't understand. The light was finally in front of me._

"_I am your power, when you are in danger, look deep with in you and I will be there." It didn't answer my question, Power? What Power? Within me? How can that be? The voice continued, "Just remember that Haruko." And how did this thing know my name._

"_Wait - how do you know my name? I don't even know yours."_

"_Of course you do! Just look for it when you are in danger."_

_I started to hear faint sounds in the outside world, they were around me, the sounds of crying, the sound of whispers of familiar voices. I can't make who they were though, there was only a blur of voices around me. "Well," the voice said, "Until we meet again."_

* * *

><p>In the pit of the dark night sky, two figures stood watching over the incident of what had happened with the Hollow attacking the High School girl they knew as Mizuya, they thought she had it. Then her friend interfered, the Hollow went after her, then the Shinigami known as Ichigo fought the humongous tentacle Hollow and destroyed it.<p>

"A waste of time," One said coldly, his blue green eye's glistening in the light of the moon, "She wasn't the one…What a waste!"

"You said she was the one," the other man said, "What about the other girl?"

"I didn't feel anything when I touched her…She is just trash…" He merely turned a cold shoulder, "We'll try again."

"You said killing her would awaken it, but nothing happened," the other man followed.

"Then we'll try a different method," he sternly replied.

"But what if that doesn't work."

The blue green eyed man stopped in his tracks, "Are you questioning me," he turned to his companion, he grabbed a hold of his collar, "Don't question me, I can rip you apart."

The man gulped at his leaders threat, nodding his head, "I-I am sorry."

* * *

><p>Haruko heard faint sounds around her, the sounds of crying the sound of whispers of familiar voice. She could not make out what they were saying, it sounded only like whispers. She felt her body being moved, then placed on something soft.<p>

"Haruko," she heard her name being called.

"Haruko…Onee-chan, please wake up," The voices started to become a little clearer, at the sounds of crying her eye's started to flutter open, and two pairs of tiny hands touched her arm, "Onee -chan!" She started to blink a few times before looking at two small faces that stood over her own.

"Yuzu, Kairin…" She murmured, but then her eye's closed on her again from feeling weak, the voices disappearing as she fell back to sleep. "Onee-chan!" They tried calling out to her, but no matter how much they tried, she didn't re-open her eyes'.

"Let her be," their father, Isshin said, "She is home now, she will be fine," touching Yuzu and Kairin's shoulders, leading them away from Haruko's bedroom.

"But dad," they both gasped, Isshin shut the door behind the two girls. He walked up to Haruko's bed, he looked down at his daughter, sitting on the chair that was next to the door. "Haruko," he whispered, holding her soft hands, he held her hand close to her body, "I didn't protect you….I'm sorry." Whispering the last part to himself.

'How could this of happened,' he thought, 'I did not sense any hollow, how could I be so careless.'

"You are lucky that your son came when he did." A voice said behind him, interrupting his thoughts. Isshin turned to the hat and clog man, Urahara who stood there behind him, "It would have ended badly."

"You are probably right," Isshin agreed, "but….What did the hollow really want with a human girl, like Mizuya. Haurko just happened to be there." His large ruff hands grasping harder onto his daughters, at the thought of his adoptive daughter almost died. He continued, "Haruko's friend Mizuya is able to see spirits…. but that's about it, she doesn't have anything else."

Urahara coughed having Isshin's attention, "I have a theory," he allude, "…the Hollow may have been sent out by someone."

Isshin starred at Urahara with wide opened eyes, " What? How can that be?" He questioned, interested in his comrades theory.

"I felt a presence, that was unknown to me." He placed his index finger and thumb between his chin, thinking, "….I could feel two different presence trying to hide away their reiatsu power, even though it was low I could feel as if the reiatsu was pouring out like a tap of water that hadn't been turned off."

"Hm…interesting…" Isshin looked back at Haruko, "So nothing is to do with Haruko then…"

The thin pale man nodded, "I believe that it has nothing to do with her."

"Good," he sighed in relief.

A question was arousing on hat-and clog's face, as he starred at Haruko's familiar face, "Can I ask you something Isshin?" Isshin simply nodded in response, "Her face?" He crossed his arms, narrowing his stare at Isshin's unconscious daughter, "She looks like…" before Urahara could finish Isshin interrupted him.

"I know…I'm guessing it took her a long time to be reborn in the Human world," he turned his whole body towards Urahara, "And it's none of their business to know…" Frowning.

Urahara had his hands up, pleading, "I wasn't going to say anything, we are both outcast in the Human world, we are in the same vote."

Isshin turned back to Haruko, his frown quickly disappearing, then asking, "What happened to Mizuya?"

"Ichigo took her home once he was done with the other Hollow, we obviously need to protect her, if there is something or someone after her…."

"mmm…" Isshin felt a twitch from her hand, he looked up, watching as her face started to cringe together, then her eye's twitched, "Haruko!" He gasped, as her eye's started to slowly fluttered open. "W-where am I-I?" She stuttered. She felt a hand touch her forehead, brushing her hair. She turned her head to the side, "Dad…" She tried smiling.

"It's okay."

Her smile slowly disappeared, "I had a bad dream,"

"Oh really," his hand slowly moving to her cheeks, "What was it about?" He asked.

"I was dying…." Isshin looked into Haruko's blank face when she said those words, 'Does she remember,' he thought. "But I can't remember why…" She continued, still confused from the dream. Isshin relaxed himself thankfully she didn't remember a thing. "But…." Isshin stiffened, 'But….' he thought, with a sweat drop coming down his face. "There was this light, and a voice which gave me hope…." He sighed in great relief. She slowly sat up from where she laid smiling, "But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, right dad."

He nodded doubtfully, "I-I'm pretty sure it's nothing," his voice sounding a little uneasy, it sounded as if it was shaky and nervous.

The long haired girl stared at her father confused but shrugged it off. Her direction of eye contact changed from her father to a rather thin man that wore a hat covering his eyes'. She tilted her head to one side, 'He seems very serious…' she thought to herself, then asking "Who are you?"

Out of no where he brought out a fan covering the bottom part of his face, "Keisuke Urahara," A large grin formed behind the fan, "Please to meet you."

She nodded her head, "Domo…" Was all she could say to him, he seemed very strange to her, because of the way he was acting she thought to herself, maybe he's a complete lunatic.

"WHERE IS SHE?" They heard from downstairs, "IS SHE ALRIGHT!"

CRASH - BOOM - BANG!

What exactly was happening downstairs? They could only imagine the smashing of glasses, furniture and what not.

The door of Haruko's room suddenly slammed open, "Haruko!" The oldest sibling came rushing through into her room. He saw her sitting up from her bed, his father holding on to her tiny hands, smiled at his sister, exhaling a huge amount of air, "You're alright," he said relived.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She scratched her head looking around the room, from her father to the Urahara guy to her oldest brother. All three of them seemed to have worried expressions, "What's wrong? Did something happen? Why do all three of you have worried expressions?" She asked them all.

Her father slapped her back, almost slapping the air from her lungs, "What are you talking about?" He joked, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the door, a slight worried look started to appear on his face again.

Urahara took his hat off and bowed towards Haruko, "I should take my leave now, I hope I see you again Haruko-Chan." And swiftly walked out the door.

The long haired girl was left only with her brother Ichigo, she turned towards him with a smile, "Well that was pretty weird right." Her smiled disappeared as soon as she saw her brother's face, a worried look stuck. "Ichigo - Are you alright." She watched as her brother walked over to her beside her bed. "Nii-Chan?"

She felt the ruff touch of his hand grip on to her own, his head down hiding his eyes behind his unusual orange hair. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

His head was still down, "I don't know what I'll do with out you?" Haruko didn't know why he was saying such a thing, why would he? Nothing is wrong, Right?

"You're my sister, I should protect you." Without a warning Ichigo grabbed hold of Haruko's body pulling it towards his, holding her tightly. His arms around her shoulders and waist. Haruko was in shocked at why her brother was acting this way, what had really happened to her? She didn't know?

He parted away from her, she asked him again, He finally looked up at his sister, 'This should work?' She thought, pinching his face, "What's with that face? Smile!"

'Why isn't he smiling?' She thought behind her smile.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

BANG!

"Arr…" She screamed, "Why'd you do that for?" Rubbing her head.

"You think I'll forget about that guy you were with today."

"Oh God! Here we go!"

"Haruko you have a boyfriend," Yuzu came out of no where jumping on to her sister, chanting in a loud voice, "Haruko has a boyfriend, Haruko has a boyfriend.." Over and over and over again.

"No I don't!" She protested, covering her little blonde sisters mouth.

Then Kairin as well came from nowhere, leaning on her sister's bed, "What's this? Nee-Chan you has a boyfriend."

"Kairin - Where'd you come from?"

"My Darling!" Her father spinning out of control, "Are you talking about boys?" he looked her dead in the eye, "There is only one thing boys want, and that's between…"

"SHUTUP! I've already heard enough!" Trying to push everyone out.

"Oh no!" Ichigo smirked, "I told you I wouldn't let this go."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

><p>"Shinigami?"<p>

Mizuya laid on her bed, her arms and legs spread all over. "Shinigami? she repeated to herself, questionably. "I've never seen anything like it before." Questions ravelled in her mind, the most important one out of them all, she closed her eye's, "How can he be Human and a soul at the same time?" She clutched on to her covers, re-opening her eye's she took in a deep breath rolling on to her stomach. She thought back to when Ichigo had brought her home.

**Flashback**

"How can you be a Human and a soul at the same time?"

"I told you I'm a Shinigami."

"And what doesa Shinigami do exactly?"

"Shinigami are the personification of death. Their job is to send spirits to the Soul Society (the afterlife) in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world, and to exorcise evil spirits."

"Soul Society?"

"Look I don't want to talk all night about this, I have to go back to Haruko."

**End **

"That's right," she said to herself, "He said something about sending spirits to that place called, Soul Society." She closed her eye's again, her mind taking her back to when Haruko saw her dead body motionless on the ground, then saw her best friend being crushed by that Hollow.

This was her second encounter with a Hollow, the first was when she witnessed the death of her older brothers' soul being eaten by a Hollow, like then and now she couldn't do anything. Not for her brother - Not even for Haruko.

* * *

><p><em><span>Haruko PROV<span>_

_This pit of darkness that surrounded me was so familiar, I ran and ran and ran - but there was nothing, I wishing that someone or something would be here, anything is better then nothing. A sound even the faint sound of water or a cricket anything is better then being alone in silence, being alone in darkness._

_I kept running, "Don't cry!" I told myself, "Don't cry!" I said over again, though the darkness was too over whelming for me, I felt the trails of my own tears falling on to my cheeks, and slowly being run away from my eye's as I couldn't and wouldn't stop running, from what ever I was running from…Wait! What was I running from? Who was I running from?_

"_I love to eat High School girls!" That voice, I don't remember but why is it so familiar, "You'll be first!"_

_Is it me…That scary voice wants…_

_Help!_

"_Haruko…" That voice the mixture of a man and a women's voice intertwined with each other, calling for me, "There is nothing here," it said to me, "Don't run…Don't be afraid…" I stopped in my tracks, the voice was coming from all directions. Though for some reason I did not feel afraid, I felt comfort from it._

_I looked around finding nothing, then - a light, bright blue light came towards me, "I know you…Don't I?" My hands cupping the tiny ball of light ever so gently, a bright star._

"_Yes," it answered, "And I know you. Since you were born that's when I was born."_

"_You are very small. What do I call you?"_

"_When in danger you will know…"_

* * *

><p>Okay guys that was it, how was it?<p>

Do you think I was rushing this chapter, cause I sure think I was rushing this chapter. Not the greatest, and I hope you all get what is happening… Review please!


	3. Found You Part 1

**Authors note: Well in this chapter I feel like introducing Haruko's likes, dislikes and talent…so you guys can actually get to know who she is…Thhis chapter was never intended but I rather have people get to know who my character are…**

**I'm hoping to complete this whole story within 7 weeks because I will be going over seas. So far I'm trying very hard to put all my heart and soul in to this story…**

**Wanna say thanks for the confidence to my second reviewer ****Matchstick800****...**

**If I take to long to update it's because I'm reading another fanfic, right now I'm reading **_**Demons of my past by ever star lady**_**…OMG! Its so good. BYAKUYA/RUKIA LOVE IT!**

**OH AND ALSO ANONAMYOUS REVIEWERS ARE WELCOMED…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>_

**Chapter Three: Found you**

"_Haruko…" That voice the mixture of a man and a women's voice intertwined with each other, calling for me, "There is nothing here," it said to me, "Don't run…Don't be afraid…" I stopped in my tracks, the voice was coming from all directions. Though for some reason I did not feel afraid, I felt comfort from it._

_I looked around finding nothing, then - a light, bright blue light came towards me, "I know you…Don't I?" My hands cupping the tiny ball of light ever so gently, a bright star._

"_Yes," it answered, "And I know you. Since you were born that's when I was born."_

"_You are very small. What do I call you?"_

"_When in danger, you will know…Haruko."_

* * *

><p>"HARUKO!"<p>

At the loud calling of her name, the black haired girl jumped out from her bed, her hair in a mess like tumble weed. She scratched the top her hair, her eye's squinted from the suns raze shining on her. 'That dream…' She thought, 'That voice.'

"HARUKO!" She heard her brother calling her again, she forgot about the dream.

She stretched her arms in the air, before removing the blankets from her. As she step out from her bed she yawned out loud, then heard her brother stomping to her room, without hesitating she ran to her wardrobe quickly grabbing her uniform, and quickly got changed. She grabbed a few sheets, smiling with happiness.

_Singing today!_

She met her brother at her door before he could come in and mess around with her, "Good Morning bro!" She said with a wider smile, holding the music sheets tight in front of her.

He raised his eyebrow, "You're in a very happy mood," following her down stairs.

"Well, yea of course," turning to him, holding the music sheets in his face. He blinked a few times before realising what exactly it was she was showing him, "Ahhh…Music after school."

Haruko's favourite after school activity, Music…It was the one thing that made happy, made her feel joy - And of course her family…but Music - It was the one thing that expressed her feelings, what she felt at anytime of the day, at any moment. She could hum some tune then grab her guitar or borrow the school grand piano and start composing a song, then listening carefully to the music she had just played she would then add the lyrics, though they were never complete songs, only parts.

But it didn't matter, she was happy at she was doing now.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Haruko and Ichigo were early for School, they stayed a little longer at the table eating break feast, their sister Yuzu making a western meal, eggs on toast and bacon pieces. Though their father never seized to pester Ichigo, as usual break feast for the family was always loud, feuding with their father and Ichigo throwing a fist into each other.<p>

As usual, soon as Haruko and Ichigo left the house, Isshin would never have a proper excuse to abuse the heck out of his only son, well - Only saying that, "Boys are completely different, they need to be tougher." Ichigo would always have the last say, kicking his own father somewhere on the body, then running out the door with his sister.

On the way to school Haruko started hum a tune, looking at the sheet of paper. Her brother looked on the corner of his eye at his sister. She hummed each note perfectly, 'This is what I'll miss…..if you go,' he thought to himself, his eye's narrowed down to the ground. He thought about the fight with the Hollow and if he didn't show up at that particular time, and heard her scream.

He thought of the worst possible thing if he hadn't been there. His memory started to trail off to last nights incident.

"_SOMEONE HELP!HELP!" _

"_Mizuya wake up!"_

"_Mizuya, come on - Wake up!" _

He remembered her yelling - not to far from the house, he ran to her as soon as he heard her screaming. Using his badge to withdraw his Shinigami form his body, he flash stepped to her aid.

"Ichigo…"

He heard his name being called out, a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Ichigo…" She continued to wave her hand in front of his face, "Hello Ichigo…" Her voice sounded as if it was echoing, he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes. He looked around his surroundings, only just realizing that they had both arrived at school. He felt a slap against his back, though not even hard enough to make him flinch, "Welcome back to Earth bro… You scared me for a while."

She watched as her brother scratched his head, "Sorry," he replied with a crocked smile, "I was just thinking…" The orange head boy looked back at his sister with concerned eyes. "It was nothing." They did their fist punch ritual before separating and heading off to their own classes.

Ichigo could hear the humming of Haruko's voice even though they were a great distance away from each other, he could still hear her sweet voice, humming softly. He turned his head, her back facing him, a worried and concerned look appeared on his tense face.

* * *

><p>Haruko walked to class still looking at her sheet of music humming softly to herself, some students around as she passed by looked at her strangely, like as if she was a mad person, though she thought to herself what's wrong with humming.<p>

She continued to do her own thing, without thinking, loving the feeling to be free to hum a note freed her from the surrounding world.

_Man people are so dumb_

She took her time walking to class, slowly walking easily to class without a care in the world. There was still some time. Man she was having a good start to the morning. It was definitely going to be a bright day for her. She kept walking in a straight line not moving right or left, her eye's only fixed on the sheet, not noticing the people moving past for her as she walked on.

From the lack of attention she, felt someone hit her shoulder hard, dropping her music sheets. They scattered all over the floor, "Oh no!"

Then the bell rang, she jerked her head up from the sound of the bell, she then looked at the figure who bumped into her. The figure starred back at her with cold blue green eyes.

_Oh it's him…_

It was Akira….But he looked different somehow. His eye's - they were as cold as ice as they completely stared right at hers, his eyebrows narrowed down in a hard frown. His smile wasn't there like she had remembered him from yesterday.

_What happened to that smile he had?_

"Watch where you're going?" His voice stern and icy cold, Haruko had stood still as she saw Akira's beautiful blue-green eyes were staring in to her own large purple eye's. This wasn't the same Akira from just yesterday, was it?

_This can't be him…_

"Well!" His voice was still stern but not loud. The students around them spoke and whispered about them, as they walked off to their classes. Akira obviously ignored them as he started to continue to throw words in her face, "Don't you know how to look forward?" Haruko bit her bottom lip, her hands trembling. "And didn't anyone teach you how to apologise.

She quickly bowed as if her life depended on it, "I-I'm s-sorry…" She stuttered. She repeated it over and over again, bowing countless of times.

But it wasn't enough for him to stop, "Why do you bow so many times? You only need to bow once, then look at me. And actually say sorry to my face like you mean it without stuttering!" His voice slightly raising.

The hallways had finally emptied and it was finally only Haruko and Akira alone. She looked up at him, and again apologised, "I'm sorry," trying not to sound shaky, she then looked at the pieces of papers that were scattered on the floor and quickly scrambled to the ground to pick them up, but Akira for some reason was so angry and took his anger out on Haruko.

"Don't ignore me like I'm not here!"

_I already apologised, what more do you want. _

Haruko ignored his continued insults, his voice still not raising but very hard and firm. She took all of the words and shrugged them off. There were a few papers left on the floor and she picked them up. She stood up, one arm holding the music sheets to her chest, bowing again, then looking at him, "I'm really sorry….please forgive me." She was about to turn, but abruptly grabbed by the shoulder, and was swiftly turned around.

"Don't ignore me…"

What had she done that made him so angry? It was only a bump on the shoulder, how could that possibly set off someone that quickly? Right?

His eye's gave her shivers down her back as glared at her, "I-I said I was sorry."

"Not good enough!" He grabbed on to her wrist tightly.

* * *

><p><em>HARUKO PROV<em>

_Everything stopped…. _

_Once he grabbed hold of my wrist, our skin touched. Everything just stopped…._

_The birds outside stopped chirping the wind blowing the trees…Everything._

_What was this feeling? I could feel a some what rush of energy running through me as Akira held on to my wrist. Could he feel the same thing that I was feeling right now. I peered into his eye's, his mouth gaped open…His face said it all, he could feel exactly what I was feeling… But what did it mean? _

_The world I knew started to disappear as I was focused on only Akira, and was focused on me. His hard stern expression had disappeared from his face, now only filled with a surprised look, then his face softened. The walls around us going dark, everything disappearing._

_That's it, that's the face I remember…_

_He was smiling…_

"_I finally found you," He spoke with a soft kind voice, "It's 'The Bond'."_

_What exactly did that mean?_

_"I finally found you," Akira's voice soft and sweet as he spoke to Haurko. His grip loosening, his eye's going back to what she remembered them as, his smile. "It's 'The Bond.'"_

_What was he talking about? 'The Bond'? What was that? _

* * *

><p>Akira stepped in closer as he slipped his hand down to her hand, tangling his fingers in to hers. Haruko blushed at the touch of his finger's wrapping themselves around hers, her gaze slowly lowered from his sight.<p>

"Don't look away," he spoke softly in to her ear.

"I-I have to go," she turned away only to be pulled back by him. She gasped as she felt his other arm wrap without a care around her waist. Her cheeks glowing with redness, her eye's wide open. She could feel the warmth of his breath just inches from her lips.

The same energy and feeling burning inside her, she had to resist it. "I-I'm sorry Akira I have to go to class." She managed to wriggle herself out from his grasp, and make a runner to class.

Blushing as she made her get away. As she ran she stared at the hand that Akira had a hold of. She saw a red mark encircled around her wrist, which Akira had a tight grip on, it was like the touch of her skin made him calm some how as she could still feel the tingles in the hand that Akira had a hold of.

_I finally found you _

_That feeling…That strange feeling…what does this all mean?_

* * *

><p>The long haired girl had arrived to her class, she stood just outside the door fidgetting with her fingers, "Damn!" She scolded herself, "They've already started…" The teacher was calling out the names of the class.<p>

_Okay just go in there and say your sorry for being late…. _

With hesitation she knocked on to the door, she heard the teacher call out. She opened the door slightly poking her head through, she scuffled her way in the class. The teacher had a disapprove look on his face at her sudden late arrival, shacking his head, "Kurosaki Haruko," he scrolled his pen though the list of names on the roll, "Present - but very tardy of you."

She bowed, apologising, "I'm really sorry," bowing countless of times.

"Take your seat," he pointed his pen in the direction where Haruko would usually sit at the back near the window, not even glancing her a look of _I forgive you…_

Without any fuss she quickly made her way to her empty seat. Most of her class mates staring at her like she had something on her face. She plopped herself on the chair, opening up her English book.

"Okay class," the teacher started. " Yesterday, we were up to…." Flipping through the English text book.

Haruko payed no attention. English wasn't one of her strong talents it confused her how people could speak it. So like every English class which bored her death, she opened her text book to some random page standing it on the frame. She laid her head down on her desk facing the window, looking out at the school fields.

She swam through her mind, rubbing on the feeling what happened just a few moments ago. Akira - He was angry one minute, then all nice the next as soon as he touched her wrist. Skin touching, and that jolt of feeling - It was silence.

She shook her head

_I don't understand_

She shut her eye's, thinking back. The touch of his fingers tangled around hers, and his smile that appeared softly on his face. She tried pushing away, then he grabbed her around the waist. Something tight twitched deep in herself, but what was it exactly?

Then those words….

_I finally found you…_

She shook her head again, opening her eye's, she placed the hand that Akira touched in front of her face. Looking curiously at her own hand like it was so foreign to her, she couldn't help but whisper to herself, "So soft…" She shook her head again - What the hell was she talking about? She was going mad or something…

She needed some advice, she needed someone to listen to her - She needed her friend…

She turned her head to the other side to look at Mizuya of her….

Where was she?

Haruko glared at the empty seat next to her that Mizuya would seat in.

_This is strange, usually she calls me when she isn't coming to school, and rarely misses school….Where is she?_

* * *

><p>Mizuya laid on her bed not moving, only the inhaling and exhaling of air moved her body as she stared at nothing but the ceiling of her room. She had woken up from a uneasy sleepy night - a nightmare. She finally turned her head to the side facing her digital clock settled on the wooden draw. School had already started, her eye's focused on the time.<p>

She turned her head back to the ceiling, focused on last night's scary encounter.

_Haruko…_

Uneasy thoughts rattled through her mind, like snakes. Sharp pains went through as she thought of everything, Haruko, Ichigo coming to their rescue….What if Ichigo hadn't come? What if …Just What if they both had died then an their? She knew she couldn't do anything, if he hadn't come….

She closed her eyes, escaping the memory of last night, running from that horrific moment.

"You should be in school," someone said.

She shot her eyes open, throwing her upper body up from the sudden voice. She saw that man from last night, the one with the funny green and white stripped hat, hanging from her window, what was his name again?

_Kisuke…._

"You're…" she started to speak, but was silenced by his hand covering her mouth.

"Don't talk," his tone of voice serious and firm, "I'm sure you know already that you are in danger."

She nodded her head, he removed his hand from her mouth stepping in side her room. "Why are you here?" she asked as she looked at in the eye.

"There maybe someone after you…" She watched him as his eye's narrowed to a frown, "For now Ichigo and myself will be protecting you until we find who this culprit who sent a hollow after you," he exclaimed to her still frowning.

"What would someone want with me?" She questioned, she looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers, "It doesn't make any since at all."

Urahara Kisuke watched the girl he was protecting fidget with her finger, she was scared obviously, and worried.

"There's no need to worry," reassuring her, "I have set up a barrier around your house, it's very powerful, so no one but the people you invite in will be able to come in…"

She stared at him with wide eye's, "A barrier…you can do that."

"Well of course I can…" he sounded all confident in himself and his ability, "but I'm just a _mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman._" He brought out his fan, covering his face from his laughter.

She didn't find it quite amusing, but the thought was there. She was going to be safe, "But what about Haruko," she blurted out, "She's in danger too.."

"No, she just happen to show up…."

* * *

><p><em>I have finally found you<em>

_And now that I have finally found you…The power and you will be mine._

From the depths of Akira's pocket he grabbed hold of his mobile phone, flipping it open he keyed a few numbers then holding it to his ear. He waited patiently for the other side to pick up.

Someone picked up.

"Akira-sama…" The deep rugged older voice spoke.

"Ahh, Bishamon," he couldn't stop himself from smirking, "I've found her…" I slight chuckle came from him. "It was that girl… Haruko."

"It was!" His voice on the other line filled with surprise.

"Ah…" He leaned against the wall, a wider smirk appearing on his face, he ruffled the front of his hair.

"We should take her now!" The voice sounded eager to get the job done, "To get the power…"

"No!" He ordered, sounding serious. It went silent for both of them on the line. Akira spoke again, "Not till I have befriended her first…. or she won't trust us. Is that clear."

Silence. "Yes, Akira-sama," Bishamon spoke uneasily.

"HEY YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!" Akira heard the squeal of a teacher, The steps hard and thumping towards him.

Akira quickly turned his back to hide his phone, "Have everyone on standby, waiting for my orders." He flipped his phone closed before he could hear the last words of his companion, he quickly placed it in his pocket, and faced the teacher.

"Akira, you are on detention, and hand over the phone…you know the -"

The teacher was silenced, both his lips shut tight. Akira had just held his hands in front of the teacher. "I'm not on detention…" Akira spoke smoothly, "And I'm not handing over the phone." Akira watched as the teachers eyes lost conscious.

"You are not on detention, and you don't need to hand your phone over," the teacher had repeated what Akira had just said in a controlling manner.

"Now turn around and walk," he ordered.

Akira watched as the teacher turned around and walked in a straight line, he smirked at himself placing his hand by his side.

_Time to have some fun_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bishamon," A female voice called to him as he just stared at the phone after talking to Akira, his large ruff hands clenching on to the phone. The feminie voice called out to him again, "Hey Bishamon, was it Akira-sama?"<p>

He finally placed the receiver down, and looked at the beautiful blonde haired women with green eyes, her pale skin reflecting from the light bulb above them. "He's found her…."

"Her….." The females tone of voice sounded angry, as she hissed out the word 'her'. Her eyes narrowed at Bishamons dark brown eyes, "I can't believe its female." She watched him as he scratched the back of his short black hair.

"Don't get so jealous, Yumi." He almost laughed at her.

"I'm not jealous!" She spat back, she turned her back to him, about to walk away but stopped herself from doing so, "What else did he say? Are we going to take her now."

"No…He ordered us to be ready for his orders. He wants to befriend her."

Yumi swiftly turned back to him, "Why does he won't to befriend her, we were only suppose to take the power and be done with it." Her hands clenched into fist.

"So you are jealous."

She turned around walking away without answering. Her hands still clenched at the side of her, she gritted on to her teeth, stomping.

_Wait for him, right like I will…befriend her….why!_

"Don't do anything stupid, or Akira-sama will be furious of you."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it chapter three is finally done, and I'm starting on chapter four as I am typing this to you all right now…I'm getting really excited.<strong>

**And I guess you guys know what is happening so far…Right? **

**I hope I'm not confusing anyone. Is my style of writing okay with everyone? I hope so…**

**I was originally going to make this chapter a little longer, but I thought it would probably be better if I split into two parts.**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRICIATED AND CRITICISM IS WELCOMED**

**THANKS**


	4. Found you part 2

**Authors Note: Don't own Bleach. I only own my O/C Okay!**

**So this chapter was killing me, I didn't know what to write…SERIOUSLY! I had a mind block, I couldn't think of anything, so I had to stop for a bit and take my time. There was a time were I had to either read fan fiction or watch bleach to get that jolty feeling so I could write.**

**There is a song in here, that I thought I might use. It's called Gravity by Sara bareilles, it's a really good song. Well hope you like it.**

**I think this chapter has a lot of random stuff…REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh and thanks to all the people who put my story on their alerts, cheers!**

**O/C Meaning of their names:**

**Haruko - child of spring**

**Bishamon - god of war**

**Yumi - Beauty**

**Akira - intelligent **

**Mizuya - Water Shrine/temple/ room **

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Four: Found you - Part 2**

_Where is Mizuya?_

Haruko had her head still laying on her desk, nit paying attention to what the teacher was saying to the whole class…Something about a word in English. She gazed at the empty seat her friend would always sit in, it was strange not to see her there. She turned her head back to the window gazing out in to the open fields of the school.

_Where are you, Mizuya?_

She heard the bell ring, it was time for the next class to start. She sighed, feeling exhausted from doing nothing only the fact that it was going to be a long ass day.

Sighing again, she changed the text book, opening it up to a Modern History book standing it up in front of her, lying her head back down. She closed her eyes as the next teacher made it's way in to the class.

_I finally found you…_

The words of his voice called out to her in her mind, "Akira," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>The abstract orange head stared out the class room window with a frown. Lunch had just started and everyone was in their normal groups. "Kurosaki-Kun!" He heard his name being called. He saw a long haired girl with the biggest breast walking up to him along side with a rather tall darker boy, who some still couldn't believe he was fifteen. And a pale blue haired boy wearing squarish glasses.<p>

"Ah….Orihime, Chado, Ishida…What's up?"

The faces of his friends turned serious, "What's wrong?" He asked them, _what's wrong with them…_

"We know what happened," the blue haired Ishida said suddenly, "Urahara-san told us just this morning, about last night…" he continued.

"Is your sister okay?" Orihime asked with concern.

"Ah…" Ichigo's voice was shacky, "She is."

"Does she remember anything?" Chado asked.

"I-I don't think so…"

"As long as she wasn't the target then there's no harm to your sister, right," Ishida said. He seemed very reassured that Haruko wasn't the Hollows target, everyone seemed to think that.

"We have to protect Mizuya," Orihime abruptly said, with a fearless face.

"Yea…B-But I have a strange feeling…" The words from Ichigo's mouth caused the trio to be silent, and then look at Ichigo with concerned eye's as kept speaking. "I know Haruko wasn't the target, but what if you're or we are wrong…"

They couldn't seem to answer him. Questions started lining up in their minds. What if they were wrong? Could it be that Urahara may have mistaken the Hollows controllers intentions.

"I…I just really have a bad feeling about this…" His hands clenched into fist on the desk top.

* * *

><p>As soon as Haruko heard the bell for lunch she got up from seat and made her way outside to the school fields. She sat down in the usual spot, underneath a tree near the soccer fields. She felt kind of lonely - she had no one to talk to. Her friend didn't even bother calling her. Grabbing from the depths of her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone, maybe she didn't hear her phone go off at home. She did put it on silent before she arrived at school.<p>

_Maybe Mizuya messaged me while I was in class…_

She flipped her phone open, she sighed. Nothing had appeared - No messages and not even one stinking call or missed call. This was certainly odd of Mizuya, she would never leave Haruko, her best friend hanging in the air like this. What was wrong with her? Something had really gone wrong? But what could have gone wrong?

Haruko tried recalling the events on what happened last night, she thought really hard.

_What happened last night ?_

She started to remember right after school she went out with Mizuya to go eat at their favourite takeout place - Then time after that they went window shopping - Then after that…

_After that I'm pretty sure we waved each other goodbye and went home. Isn't it? _

_No…_

_Something doesn't feel right…_

_I feel like I'm missing something…What am I possibly missing?_

_Think harder…_

She rubbed her temples together, thinking to hard mad her head spin. She decided to lean against the tree she was under and take a little rest…maybe a little rest would help her remember what happened to Mizuya yesterday.

She felt a slight breeze brisking across her skin as she drifted in to the depths of her memories.

* * *

><p><em><span>HARUKO PROV<span>_

_There I stood in the dark, unable to see light, unable to see any figure in front of me. I lifted my hands but could not see anything, not even the slightest bit of skin in this dark that I was consumed in was visible to the naked eye. A strange sound whisper in the dark, I couldn't understand anything - only faint whisper that were muffled._

"_Who are you?" I yelled, "What do you want?"_

_Muffled voices made its way around me, who or what was this? All these questions filled in my head. Then the muffled voices started to become clearer - _

"_HARUKO!" Was that Ichigo, my brother. Why is he screaming out my name._

"_HARUKO WAKE UP!" Mizuya? Why is she screaming out my name? What's wrong?_

"_ICHIGO! MIZUYA!" I yelled to the both of them, but they didn't answer. They just kept yelling out my name._

"_HARUKO!"_

"_You'll be the first sweetheart.." That voice it scared me, it really scared me. I grasped a hold of myself. I was shivering from that voices words. It was deep and completely terrifying._

"_HARUKO!"_

"_HARUKO WAKE UP!"_

"_ICHIGO NII -CHAN!" I yelled out, I felt something shaking my body, it's hands grasped on my shoulders calling my name, it was so soft, they this person said my name. And it wasn't Ichigo._

* * *

><p>"Haruko wake up," the voice was soft as it called out to Haruko. Her eyes slowly flickering open, and who she saw was unexpected. Her eyes shoot open as soon as she saw his beautiful blue-green eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes said it all, he was worried about her.<p>

"Akira…" Her voice sounded a little weak, "What's wrong?" She asked him. Why was he looking at her like that as if she was hurt.

"I was checking if you were alright." His hands still gripped on to her shoulders. He was holding on to her for dear life, like he was never going to let her go. His eyes peered in to her own, as if was never going to look away from her. Never going to let anything happen to her.

She removed her eyes from his, "You can let go." She felt him squeeze her shoulders a little before letting go - Slowly. He stayed in a crouched position - not moving. Harukos' eyes gazed at the ground, not daring to look in to his. Why was he so close to her?

He finally stood up shuffling away from her, but still in arms reach. She felt his stares on her, her started to beat fast and hard against her chest. She could make herself star at his shoes. "Why don't you look at me with those eyes…" He sounded as if he was ordering her to do so, but she couldn't, she felt weird after the encounter they had earlier.

Her eye's widen when she felt his hand against her cheek, caressing it. And….that same feeling again. Everything just stopped. He knelt down to her level, his other hand against her other cheek, cupping her face. "Look at me," his words were soft and irresistible. "Just look at me," he said again, as he lifted her head.

_He's so close…_

One of his hands slid down from her jaw line to her chin, his thumb trailed across her bottom lip. Her finger nails dug into the ground, gripping her hands. He made her look at him, both eyes meeting. "You can feel it, can't you." He said, his eyes focused on her lips, "A strange feeling like everything stopped…" He continued, "It's The Bond."

"The Bond?" She was confused.

He smirked, "You'll learn soon enough."

_What did he mean?_

* * *

><p>"Hey what's happening down there?" A student said near the window.<p>

"Look - Look! Isn't that Akira." Another said, running to the window.

"Akira-kun!" Some girls started to scream his name, "Why is he with that girl!"

Orihime and Chado decided to investigate what exactly was happening. When they reached the window Orihime gasped, and turned away from the window, looking at the orange boy setting on the desk. Then called out to him, "Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo jerked his head to the sound of his name. "Kurosaki-kun, it's your sister."

"Orihime…What about my sister?"

"She's outside with…."

Ichigo ran to the window, "What the Fuck! It's him again!" He ran out from his class room cursing out loud, saying every single curse word he knew under the sun. "MOTHER FUCKER! THAT DICK KNOB ASS WHIP FUCKIN' SHIT HEAD! HIS ASS AND MY FUCKIN' FOOT ARE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS!"

* * *

><p>Haruko felt her cheeks heat up, he was so close to her, the beating of her heart. She was sure he could hear it. They were both so close, they could feel each others warm breath against their lips. Haruko for one thing couldn't believe she was letting her guard down with this one guy. Why?<p>

Should she let him, if it comes to it? Should she let him kiss her? Part of her self was saying no but the other half was saying yes! Yes ! Just do it! The part of her saying yes was so convincing, taking over.

_Do I really want to?_

They were already so close. She felt the hand on her cheek leave and wrap around her waist pulling her body into his - She gasped - He only smiled at how innocent an insignificant she was now.

Akira thought he could possibly do the unthinkable to her, with one swift movement he could have her, make her his. He wanted her so badly.

_We have made The Bond, and now you can't possibly think I will ever let you go…_

As his hand left her cheek he wrapped it around her waist. He could only smile when he heard her gasp. So pure at this moment, so innocent and so insignificant.

_You are mine._

Slowly he pulled her face in closer, his lips brushed against hers, but he resisted the temptation of pressing his lips against her, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to tease her, to see if she resisted in any way. But she didn't, her breaths were quickening and he could feel the beating of her heart coming out from her chest, but she didn't resist.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Do you like it?" She heard him say, he was smirking.<p>

Harukos eyes widen, _Do I like it? Do I really like it? No - I have to resist…I just have to…_She tried squirming out from his arm, but his strength, he was so strong. She wanted to get out now. This was wrong.

"Why are you resisting now? Is it because of what I said." For some reason his voice sounded a little cocky.

"N-No m-more," she stuttered, she gasped again as she felt his hand around her waist crawled underneath her shirt. "STOP! LET GO!" His grip tightened around her waist.

_I want this to stop…_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

_Nii-chan, that's nii-chan…_

She heard her older brothers voice, he was close. When she felt Akira's arm release her, she watched as he was pulled back by the collar. Her brother holding him high in the air. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

"Nii-chan…" Her voice sounded weak, she tried it again a little louder, "Nii-chan, I'm fine now." But he didn't even bother spearing a glance at her. She stared at his face, his brows narrowed in a frown, his teeth greeting, and his eyes flaming in rage.

_Shit his angry._

"Just befriending her!" Akira answered, it almost sounded as if he was mocking him. Though Akira didn't seem in the least bit afraid of her brother.

"You call that befriending!"

"Ichigo stop!" Haruko called out to him.

"You want me stop, after what he was doing to you! FUCK NO!" His arm curled back into a fist. "You're gonna get it now!" He released his arm, throwing it into Akira's face.

"ICHIGO STOP!"

Crowds of students started to huddle around Harukos brother and Akira, everyone seemed to be cheering.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued punching Akira. <em>This is what you get.<em>

Akira didn't even bother blocking himself from any of his attacks, not one single blow, he just took it. He saw him smirk devilishly, "Is that all you got, I thought you were stronger than that."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "You want more!" He hand another fist ready to punch, the students shouting "Punch him - Teach him a lesson." Others cheered on for Akira, "Hang in there Akira-kun! - You can do it!"

"What the fuck!" He felt someone behind him grab him from underneath the shoulders. Someone strong and big, it could only be. Ichigo turned his head to see, "Chado! Let me go!"

"That's enough Ichigo!"

"But he -" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentenced when Akira started to interrupt him.

"He is right Ichigo, you should stop before something bad happens."

"What!"

Ichigo watched Akira as he stood put with out any effort. He was amazed he threw so many punches at Akira and its as if those punches were nothing now. His eyes widen, in shock. _Not one mark! _There was no mark - scratch on his pale face. _How? _Akira smirked devilishly again. "Curious aren't you!"

"I think that's enough," Ishida came in between the two, "Everyone should get out of here, before a teacher notices anything." His firm voice was enough to make all the students return to their own groups and head back into the school as soon as the bell rang. Surprising how there were no teachers around. Ishida turned to Ichigo.

"Chado let go!" Ichigo screamed, his hands still curled in to fist, he was filled with so much rage an anger, he wanted to kill Akira. "Ishida get out of -"

"Look at your sister!" Ishida yelled, pointing in the direction where Haruko was.

Ichigo turned his gaze to where Haruko was. His heart sank when he saw her, she was hiding her face. _She's crying, I made her cry. _He took a couple of deep breaths before releasing his hands, his body relaxing and the rage an anger slowly disappeared from him. Chado could feel him relax and let him go without any hesitation.

Chado and Ishida watched as Ichigo walked over to his sister, his head hanging in shame. "Are you finished already." He heard Akira. But ignored him, resisting the urge to run over there and give him another beating. When he reached his sister her head was still down, but he could hear her sobbing - sniffling as she tried to whip the tears from her eyes.

"Haruko…I-I'm sorry!"

"B-_Baka_! Y-You really are an i-idiot sometimes," Sniffling.

She felt a pinch on her cheek, "Smile!" He said, trying to smile himself, his heart sinking even more when he saw her eyes, they were red from crying so much.

"I'm sorry!"

"Baka!"

* * *

><p>Akira gritted his teeth, <em>How dear he touch her! How dear he put his fuckin' hands on her! <em>His hands clenching in to fist, he turned away from the sight before his own anger could get the better of him. Before he could walk away, he couldn't resist torturing Ichigo a little more, just a little bit more. "Hey Haruko!"

Ichigo's body twitched when he heard Akira call out to his sister, and she answered by look in that guys direction. "What are you doing after school?" _He really want s to piss me off._

She was about to answer him but Ichigo had inverted, "Hey Akira." His voice firm and stable, but there was a hint of anger. He turned his body holding his sister around the shoulders. Haruko blinked confusingly.

"This is the last warning, you try anything on her again," the glint of anger showed in his eyes, "I'll kill you without any mercy."

"Ichigo!" Haruko shot her head up.

"Quiet Haruko," He silenced her with an order. He was furious, she could feel it. His hands clutched tightly around her shoulder. "I mean it Akira, stay away from her."

Akira only chuckled then walked away without a care.

_Huh~ Haruko will be mine soon enough, and you won't be able to do a thing, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

><p>School had finally ended, Haruko stared out the window as students started to make their way out of the class. She sighed, <em>So many things have been happening…<em>

_Well I should be okay now. _

She stood up from her chair, grabbing her bag she made her way out from the classroom. She made her way to the music room, the rest of the students that practiced with her were already there warming up their voices. The teacher helped out with the students, warming up their voices.

The teacher turned her attention to Haruko, who stood near the door, "Ah~ Haruko-chan, quickly so we can start. We can never start without our lead female."

"Okay class, so from where we were last week, Gravity." The teacher looked towards the pianist to start, a beautiful melody from the piano started to play.

The teacher then looked towards Haruko, nodding her head.

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_never takes too long, no matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

As Haruko sang, she wondered about Mizuya, wondering if she was okay. Surely she was. Of course she was. After choir, she decided she'll visit her. She wanted to know what was wrong? She had to see - she had ask Mizuya what happened last time. Every time she tried to remember it was either a big blur or just an abyss of voices, that were muffled.

_You hold me without keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

As she sang on, she also thought about Akira. How he touched her, "Did you like it." She remembered him saying. _Did I really like it? _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity _

_Here I am and I stand so tall, _

_just the way I'm supposed to be, but you're on to me and all over me._

The rest of the choir started to join in, harmonizing with every melody.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile and I thought that I was strong_

_And you touched me for a little while _

_and all my fragile strength is gone._

She couldn't possibly like him? Could she? Did even like her? Or was he just teasing her, most guys do that his kind of status would do that to girls like her.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need _

_here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_

_one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down ~_

Did he really like? Or was he just messing around with her. He had mentioned something about The Bond? What ever that was? But she couldn't help but feel something strange insider her. _Who are you Akira?_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over...Something always brings me back to you never takes too long. _

* * *

><p>Mizuya stood beside her bedroom window, she watched as the Shinigami form of Ichigo stood outside from the barrier. His friends were also here, the one called Ishida with the blue hair and glasses stood outside with Ichigo as well as the large muscular dark man with curly hair stood on the other side. <em>Is he really sixteen?<em>

"Mizuya-san," Orihime was inside her house, keeping the young skinny girl some company, She offered Mizuya some tea. "Please sit down, come and have some tea."

Mizuya's teeth gritted, "How can I possibly eat at a time like this!" Her words steely, "Someone wants to kill me!" Her voice rouse, "And you want to serve tea." She blinked twice, _what did I just say?_ Mizuya covered her mouth in shame.

"Orihime, I-I didn't mean to." But she saw that the bid breasted girl wasn't upset at all, she was smiling.

"It's okay. I understand." Orihime had a kind sweet voice, the way Mizuya yelled at her it didn't seem to bother her.

"You do." She walked over to the small table, "How?"

"Your afraid. It's simple and confused, why is someone after you. But you don't have to be, because…." She smiled again, "That's why were here, to protect you."

She nodded, _Yeah! There is nothing to be afraid of, because I have these guys._

"You do believe in us, right."

Mizuya looked up as Orihime offered her a cup of tea with a few biscuits on the side, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Yumi, what are you doing?" The large masculine man asked sternly as she watched her stomp. He followed her.<p>

"SHUTUP BISHAMON!" She yelled, so much anger was in her.

"Akira-sama won't be happy."

_I'm not happy…Why does he want to befriend this girl? _

"Akira-sama won't be happy? What about me?" She felt her hand being grabbed by him. She reacted by throwing her hand in front of his face.

"You wouldn't!"

"Ryuu-arashi!" I gust a terrible winds burst around them. Bishamon's hand started to lose its grip on her, his grip slipped away as he was flung to the wall. Yumi turned her back to the now hurt larger man, "Don't think about stopping me." She flicked her blonde hair from her shoulders.

Bishamon gritted his teeth. How could he have let his guard down. And she used her own powers against her own kind. He could barely get up from the blow he received from her. He muffled underneath his breath, "Akira-sama will definitely won't forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was it for chapter four. And I was about to make it longer, but I thought it was going to be to long so I had to make a third part of 'Found you'. Sorry guys just bare with me will you.<strong>

**I think this chapter is probably not that great, I really think I was losing the plot here, I really think that it didn't make sense and I was rushing it a bit. If you guys don't like it, tell me. And I'll do anything in my power to fix it.**


	5. Hinotori! Call my name!

**Author note: Sorry guys for this late update… OMG! I'm full angry because I was suppose to cosplay at Supanova in Sydney but it was to close to date to find the outfit I wanted so I tried finding a high school uniform to wear, (oh I wanted to be Yui from K-On) so I found this grey skit a white shirt, but in the end I just looked like a office lady…I full hated it. But now I'm back to writing Faded past, Faded memories, and I feel a little better now that I'm writing. **

**Did everyone enjoy the previous chapter, I hope you guys did…I wanna say thanks to everyone that have put my story on Alert! That's awesome that you guys are reading it. Thanks! It really means a lot!**

**Oh has anyone read my Second Story, Our Strange Fate It's a Naruto and Card Captor Sakura Crossover. I' ve just started writing, so there's not much there - Yet! But I'll definitely write more. I just really want to concentrate on this story first.**

**OMG! Guess what its like 3 - 2 weeks tell I go overseas to Korea… OMG! I seriously can't wait! I'm really excited. Hopefully I can get some writing material done over there. And hopefully I'll have the internet or I'll be dead without it…lol**

**Also visit:**

GoFundMe; Help raise money for children living in the Amazon and who are less fortunate

helpmehelpamazonchildren

Youtube: user/tayslice04

Instagram: Tayslice

Twitter: Stickyrice9091

**Well here's Chapter 5 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Five: Hinotori! Call my name!**

Choir practice had ended swiftly and easily for Haruko. She walked out from the school checking her phone. Still nothing, no messages, not even a call. She had to find out what was going on? This was so unlike Mizuya, not tell Haruko anything. And most importantly what actually happened last night? What really happened? She could sense something was missing.

It was like a strand of memory was plucked out from her own memories, and was replaced with something else. So the memory she was thinking of now was a complete lie.

She shock her head, _What the hell am I thinking?_

As if someone or something could actually take part of her memory, she just forgot. Yeah - that's it, she forgot…Nothing superstitious, supernatural or even out of the ordinary, it was just her - She forgot.

_There's no such thing, I just forgot…That's right I forgot. _She kept telling herself. But there was still doubt in her eyes. And the feeling of it all was taken over her.

The sun had already set, as Haruko made her way on to Mizuya's, it was pitch dark but if it wasn't for the street lights, Haruko would be blind like a bat. Her chain of thought echoed in the depths of her mind, every time she tried to remember it was like a blur, a large hazy blur.

Her brain just started to pound every time she tried to go back to last night, she shock her head. She decided when she sees Mizuya she'll ask her what happened last night. And that would hopefully answer all her undying questions.

Instead she thought of something else…_Akira. _The way he touched her, caressed her face - the closeness - his lips brushing against her lips - She felt so taken by him.

_Wait! What the hell am I thinking?_

_Why am I thinking of him…_

_A guy I barely know…_

_This is ridiculous…_

But she couldn't help and think about the words he said to her, 'The Bond'? What exactly was the bond, does he mean a bond between two people. That's just crazy. Isn't it? Like two people could have a that kind of - whatever you call it - And not know each other exactly.

And when Ichigo had come to her rescue, she was like relived he had come to her aid. But as soon as he started to fight with Akira it all just came crashing down, why couldn't he just have listened to her and stop…He was such an idiot. He always did that. When ever a boy would come near, he would get in between and start cursing the guy till he shits his pants and starts crying like a little baby. And when it becomes really serious Ichigo would lose it and start fighting with the other guy, it was always like that. Always…

Haruko had remembered back when she first started High School, a boy had asked her out and she said 'yes', though Ichigo would come in between and say "You have to get my permission first because I'm her older brother."

The boy was asked for permission, then declined to take her out on any dates, then threatened, "Go near my sister and I'll kill you…"

He didn't listen and the next day he had gone up to Haruko and had lunch with her. Ichigo came up to him, "What did I tell!" The boy didn't listen to him and ignored him, carrying on a conisation with Haruko.

Haruko so wanted to just tell her brother to leave them both alone, but he wouldn't let up.

Ichigo slammed his hand on the table making everyone look - Staring in their direction. She was so embarrassed, her own brother would do this. The boy had gotten up and asked Ichigo if they could talk in private.

They did, and the next thing you know it, Ichigo and the boy were going head to head in the fields, everyone just surrounded them. The match had ended, obviously Ichigo was the victor and the boy. Well… He just gave up. He moved schools and told Haruko never to contact him ever again. It had to be Ichigo's doing… It was always like that.

Always.

She thought back to what Mizuya had said about her brother, "Maybe Ichigo like's you?" But - that was impossible, they were siblings… Then again they weren't actually related.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo,"<p>

Ichigo lifted his head up to the four eyes, he was sitting on the cement pavement leaning against the gates to Mizuya's house. "Em ~" He answered. He seemed annoyed.

"I thought you were going to stay back with your sister since… Since - what happened?" He asked, pushing his glasses up.

Looking away from Ishida, his eyebrows frowned, "Of course I am…But I got K-on to take over by body, and take care over her." He paused thinking about what happened at school.

He was so pissed at Akira, laying a hand on his sister, _bastard. _Touching her inappropriately in school grounds as well. So lawful. His lips touching hers. The moment he saw him touch her, he lost it. He wanted Akira to die, yes die. Ichigo wanted Akira dead for what he was doing to his own sister.

_Mother Fucker _

"That damn Akira pissed me off. Hmpf!" Pushing his back hard in to the gate. "He deserved it, the bastard."

"There's no need for name calling, Ichigo."

"_Shutup!"_

* * *

><p>Pop!<p>

Behind the school building where there was no one in sight.

Ichigo swallowed a green marble like pill. Flashing out from his body, Ichigo appeared in his Shinigami form, facing his own body. Ichigos' body faced him with an irritated expression.

"Look Kon, I just need you to look after Haruko for me."

"And what if don't do it." Ichigo crossed his arms, refusing.

BANG!

"What was that for?" Ichigo screamed, he rubbed his head from the sudden attack from the Shinigami.

Ichigo had his fist up high almost ready to strike the mod-soul again. "If you don't do it you stupid mod-soul… I swear it'll be the last time you see day light." He sounded threatening.

"Just make sure she gets home safe…keep a fair distance between the both of you alright." He ordered the modsoul, Kon.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to baby-sit." Ichigo muffled, he stood behind a tree, poking his head out.<p>

She hadn't noticed him yet.

She kept walking home, she seemed to be going somewhere else and not home. Where was she headed to? Kon had made his way to the Kurosaki residence whether he was in Ichigo's body or in his usual lion like teddy bear get-up. He obviously knew this wasn't the way home? She was heading somewhere else…

Something seemed to be bothering her. She was so lost in thought.

_What's wrong with her?_

_Even though she looks like nee-chan… she is just so different._

He hid behind a street light pole, stiffly straightening his body, so nothing could be seen. Then poked out his head. The was night time now and the only thing lighting up the streets were the many street lights around them.

His eyes focused when he saw Haruko jerk her head up from a sudden sound….

* * *

><p>Haruko jerked her head up when she heard the sobs of a young child, there in the dark only seen by the street light above the child, was a little boy. She walked towards the boy, "Hey are you alright?" She asked, what reason did a child have to be kept in the dark night alone? What parent would do that? The boy never looked up he just kept crying. "Hey where are your parents? Do you know where you live? Do you want me to take you home?" The boy had stopped crying immediately, lifting his head up.<p>

_His eyes aren't red. _She noticed.

_It was like he had never cried in the first place. _

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone."

A devilish smile appeared on the boys face, "I know."

"Wha-" Haruko felt a tight something grip around her body, she could hardly breathe. She felt her feet leave the ground as something of the same matter that was gripping her body gripped her neck. She couldn't move and inch, her arms were squeezed in tight on to her body. She tried gasping for air.

_What's going on?_

She couldn't call for help…Wait where was the kid? She tried moving her head a bit towards the ground, her eyes fell in shock when she saw the horrific sight. This child was not a child. His arms were ripped with tentacles at least a dozen springing out from where he had his arms, his face demonized, as he spat out laughing. "Yumi-sama, I have captured her for you," he said out loud.

* * *

><p>Kons' eyes widened when he saw Haruko being lift in the air. Thick tentacles grasped a hold on her small body.<p>

He started to panic.

_Shit it's a Hollow!_

_What should I do? What should I do?_

The mod-soul was helpless, he couldn't do anything, this Hollow was probably way stronger then he was. How could he possibly take down something as strong as that. There's no way he could… But if he didn't Ichigo would put him in a dark corner, and he'll never be able to see the light again.

_Shit! That bastard never left me a phone neither…_

A phone would have done him some good. In an instant he could call Ichigo, in a flash he would be here in time, to save his own sister.

_Damn it!_

The Hollow was crushing her, she was trying to grasp for air, but the tentacles wrapped around her neck restricted her from doing so.

_Fuck! This is bad!_

Kon watched with Ichigo's brown eyes, that the Hollow was not alone as the Hollow called out a name, "Yumi-sama, I have captured her for you."

A women with fair skin beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes appeared behind the evil child, "Good! Take your time killing her, I want to hear her squeals and screams." She laughed evilly, was she a devil lady.

Haruko was beginning to panic when the lady had said those words. She was going to die. But why her? And this sort of thing doesn't exist, she couldn't believe this was happening. The next thing, for sure. She'll wake up in her room after this bad nightmare, but everything felt real.

"Are you scared," the boy laughed, his head ripped open, burst of blood spattered on to the concrete ground, a monstrous arm punched its way out from the boys head then another arm, both arms ripped the body in half like the boys body was nothing. "Finally I'm out of that shell."

Haruko's eyes saw a monster rip its way out from the boys body. It wore a skeleton mask, it's tentacles that had a tight grasp around her was connected on to its back, it's enormous naked - ugly - green body had splatters of blood. Everything about this thing frightened Haruko, and for some reason it was strangely familiar. The feeling of being afraid, scared. And this monster it felt all too familiar…

* * *

><p><em>Fuck I must be out of my mind!<em>

Kon scratched his head with frustration. He hesitantly stepped out from his hiding spot, he tried to look cool. "Hey! Let my sister go!" He instantly froze when he saw the glare from the beautiful blonde women.

Her eyes were gleaming with pure death, _Oh shit! I'm dead! _

But he didn't back, he had try and save her. Just at least give Haruko a chance to escape and run away, as far as she could from this madness.

_Come on Kon you can do this.._

"I said what are you do-"

He was abruptly cut off from the women, "This is your brother…obviously not blood related, since he can't possess the power like you and I." She started to laugh.

What? What power? Haruko doesn't have anything like that? She doesn't believe in things like this either. Thoughts started to ravel into his mind. And why was she laughing? Was she laughing at him, because she didn't think he was strong enough.

He heard a sudden gasp, "N-Nii-chan…R-Run." Kon watched as she struggled in the Hollows tight hold.

"Don't worry I'll -"

"You'll what? Save her…I don't think so." The women raised one beautiful hand, "This is the end for you…Ryuu-arashi," A sound roared, then a large gust of forceful wind started to scratch on Ichigo's body.

With all his might, Kon tried to stand his ground from this unknown wind that cut at Ichigo's body. But very easily this wind started to pick up around his feet, flinging Ichigo's body into a wall.

* * *

><p>Haruko had heard her brother. No Ichigo was here. No! He was just going to get himself killed. She couldn't let that happen. This was her brother, she couldn't let him die, he should run… Run far away from here, and just let her die.<p>

He should save himself…

Why did this feel all so familiar?

Had Ichigo saved her before…like this…

She called to trying to tell him to run. He didn't listen.

With a slight glimpse she saw her brothers body being cut by an unknown entity, then flung into a wall…

_No N-Nii-chan!_

_Tears formed as she saw her precious brother being flung like a paper ball to a hard wall. He didn't move, his body just laid there._

_N-Nii-chan No! _

The tentacles tightened, she couldn't breathe.

She wanted to doing something, anything. Anything to get her brother away from here.

But how was she going to escape? How could she escape? This thing was obviously stronger then her…

"That's right, this is what you get…" The woman yelled, excited for Haruko's death.

_I'll do anything to save my brother_

* * *

><p>In the dark room, Bishamon attended his injuries.<p>

_That damn Yumi… _He shook his head

_Akira-sama wont be happy_

He spoke to soon. Akira made his way through the door, "Bishamon," he sounded happy, Bishamon noticed, but it will soon be demolished when he tells him what is happening.

"The Bond," he spoke coolly, he hadn't noticed Bishamons injuries.

Bishamon shot his head up, "The Bond… With who?"

"The one that will help us with our revenge…." He smirked, "Haruko will soon be mine…"

Bishamon coughed getting his attention, "Akira-sama…" he paused waiting for him to notice anything strange, but he was still wrapt up on the Bond with this girl Haruko. He looked up towards his superior, even though Akira looked very young he was more stronger then him. "A-Akira-sama… there is a problem."

Akira turned towards Bishamon, the expression on his face had turned serious, "Problem?" He questioned the word bluntly, but there was a hint of anger inverted. His whole body turned to him. His eyes analysing, he finally noticed Bishamons injuries. "What happened?" His voice stern.

"A-Akir-"

"Stop your stuttering and tell me…"

"Yumi has gone after Haruko…" He paused staring at the now serious Akira, his eyes cold, staring down deathly. "I tried to stop her, but she used Ryuu-arashi, I couldn't stop her I-I am -"

Bishamon was cut off by a slap across his face, he fell to the ground, "You did nothing!" Akira yelled, his hand was raised again, ready to strike again. But didn't, "Found her bring her to me, and I shall punish her…"

"Y-Yes Akira-sama."

* * *

><p><em>Haruko… <em>

A whisper.

_Haruko… _

_It was so familiar_

_Haruko…_

_That voice I know this voice, so familiar this voice. A bright light appeared in front of me, that same light from my dream. Encased in a bright blue Aura._

"_Have you forgotten me already." It's female-male voice spoke, "Remember Haruko when in danger, call my name…" _

_Call it's name? What was its name? How could I possibly believe this thing - what ever it was called help me. "You know who I am Haruko… Now call me!" It sounded as if it was ordering me._

_I could feel the grip tighten around my body, it hurt - it hurt so much…_

"_Call my name!" It started to yell, what was I suppose to do, call out random names until I get it right…SHIT! I was going to die, "You just need to call me out Haruko! Call my name! I believe in you…" _

_A flame of fire came over me, like a slap in the face, to wake the hell up. I wasn't going to die, this thing, this light. "Do you believe in me…" It spoke, I nodded acknowledging it. _

_Burning of fire…I could feel it. Feel its power, feel the burning of flames surround me, it's blue aura filling my body with strength. I wasn't going to die…I felt something tingle in my throat, the vibrating of air conjuring out from my mouth. My lips parted I knew what I had to do._

"_CALL MY NAME!"_

_With all my might, I released every ounce of air._

_I have to save Nii-chan_

_HINOTORI_

* * *

><p>Something was stirring within the hollows grasp. Raze of blue bright light slipped out from the Hollows grasp, the monster couldn't seem to contain the sudden power that was seeping out.<p>

"What the hell!" The Hollow gasped in shock. What was happening? The monster Hollow could feel a burning sensation, erupting from around the girl.

"What is this? It burns!"

"Don't you dear let go!" Yumi ordered.

Her eyes widen, _this can't be…_

Yumi watched as more blue light started to blow its way threw the tentacles. The Hollow screamed from the burning pain.

_Shit! _

_Shit!_

_She's releasing it….Her true power._

_HINOTORI_

Yumi watched as the light directed itself to the Heavens. The Hollow screamed - Yelled, the Hollow was being burned alive.

"Arrrrr!" The flames took over the whole body of the monster. A gust of wind blowing away his ashes.

Another whirlwind of gust came down on her with great pressure. It started to crash down on to her body, hard.

_No, this can't be… _She struggled from the pressure.

Screeching bird like sounds hovered over the surface.

Yumi shot her head up from the sudden noise. Her eyes wide - _No! _

More screeching.

Its large blue wings that covered the Heavenly skies flapped effortlessly. Its whole entire figure was in shape of a Pheonix, flames of blue fire burning the night sky. lighting every dark corner - every dark alley was lit up from its light.

_No! _

Just below the phoenix a small figure stood. Hands clenched into fist, flames of blue fire surrounded her, as her hair wisped from side to side. And her eyes…Her eyes filled with hate, as tears streamed its way down her cheeks.

"I won't forgive you."

* * *

><p>Akira threw his head up at the sudden force of spiritual pressure.<p>

_This can't be…Haruko._

He stood up in the empty room.

_She can't be releasing it now…Unless…Yumi has full awakened the 'True Power' of Haruko… It's overwhelming, this destructive reiatsu. I never knew it would be this powerful. She won't be able to control it, not with anyone training her._

_She will…_

_She will…_

He couldn't finish the thought in his mind, he didn't want to believe it… Then again all this time she had been able to suppress this power…

He clenched his hand, loosening them - clench - loosen.

He felt the wave of power hit again.

_She can't…I need her…_

* * *

><p>Bishamon struggled to move as he felt a foreign spiritual pressure. he fell to the ground. He stared at the now shocked Yumi also was struggling from keeping her own stance.<p>

"T-This…Destructive…Power…" He even struggled talking, he watched as Yumi was shacking. Was she shaking from fear? Or just from the pure reiatsu that was being conducted, by such a small thing. He looked at the figure just below the blue phoenix.

_Hinotori is what you call it._

* * *

><p>Ichigo's head jerked at the sudden spiritual pressure being, his eyes widen when he saw a ray of blue light thrust its way in to the heavenly skies. What was that? He has never felt spiritual pressure like this before, it goes beyond his own.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Chado and Ishida gasped.

All three of them watched as the light burst into the heavens. They felt the power of the foreign reiatsu, its power taking over them. Then a screeching sound from the bright blue light was heard. A gust of wind hurdled its way towards them. Standing their ground, from the spiritual pressure, they witnessed in the sky a large blue phoenix. Its body flamed with blue fire, its wings covered the whole night sky, surrounding the land with light.

"I-It's…s-so…s-strong…" Ichigo struggled with the words, this may be the thing that's after Mizuya, but why all of a sudden show up now…it didn't make since. Ichigo had to go and investigate. He looked towards Ishida and Chado, they could barely stand, they looked as if they were almost falling to the ground. Compared to them, Ichigo could walk or head to battle with this sort of reiatsu. He could only think of their safety.

"Ishida, Chado I'm going ahead…you guys stay here and protect Mizuya, "

"Oii…Ichi -" Another wave of pressure came down on them as Ishida tried to called out to him, but it was to late. Ichigo had already leaped out of sight from himself and Chado.

* * *

><p>"I won't forgive you."<p>

Haruko stood beneath the great phoenix, it's wings spread across the heavens. Her hands clenched hard into fist, her knuckles turning white. A tear falling down her cheek, as anger embodied her. Her large violet eyes buried into the frantic blued eyed woman standing before her.

Anger fuelled her body, as she felt the immense power take hold. She looked to the side as she saw her brothers body, motionless. He wasn't moving…He wasn't going to move. Her fist tightened harder, her nails dug into her skin.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" The blonde woman spoke, though a hint of panic could be detected from her tone of voice.

"I do think you are." Haruko spoke, with no fear or remorse, "I won't forgive you, for what you have done…" Her hand slowly rose holding it in front of her. "You shall pay… Spread your wings of fire…HINOTORI!"

Hinotori screeched again jerking its head back. Throwing its head in the direction of the woman called Yumi, the phoenix threw its whole body towards the blonde woman.

"I'm not afraid…Ryuu-arashi!" She screamed at the top of her lunges as a mass of wind came down on the blue bird. Yumi started to glow a unnatural grey colour. Her long blonde hair blew around her face as a dragon growled from above.

"This is my 'True Power.'"

Haruko and Yumi buried there eyes into each other….As the battle had just begun…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it, chapter five all written, I have to say, this chapter was really hard to write, cause I kept on thinking, it needs to be more descriptive. I hope you guys really like I tried my best and wanted to make it a little longer. <strong>

**I think I have successfully done that. Actually this chapter was suppose to be even longer but I shortened it…Hm I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh I hope you guys now who Haruko is suppose to looks like?**

**Anyways thanks so much, love you.**

**tayslice**


	6. Battle to protect you

**Hi everyone, its Freesoul…**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for like three weeks… OMG! Almost a month.**

**Well I have a great reason, I was on Holidays. I went over to Korea, it was really different there, not what I quite expected it to be… But still had fun.**

**I took a lot of photos and videos, so I hope you guys will go check it out on my face book… The only bad thing was I lost my phone when coming back? I just left it somewhere, and bang it hit me I left it somewhere else…. Worst it was an IPhone 4, DAMN! **

**What about everyone else? Everything good with you? Lol**

**Oh - by the way, well I was in Korea, I started to write a new story… I hope everyone likes cars. Well I like the aspect of a car drifting at a high speed, but I don't have a car that can do that….lol! But recently I've been hooked on drifting and back in the days I was into Initial D, so I wanted to write a kind of Forbidden Love Story with cars, so look forward to it…**

**Anyways lets get on with the story…. GO GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Six: Battle to protect you…**

"Another…" Ichigo gasped, as he thrust himself through the air from another spiritual pressure. He leaped through the air again, not giving up. He could feel another wave of spiritual energy crashing down around the whole of Karakura Town. He stared at the blue Phoenix, it wasn't to far from Mizuya's house, he thought.

"This has to be them," he spoke a loud. He thought that this strange entity may-be the one after Mizuya… It was only a hunch though… He had to see for himself.

His eyes widened as he heard a loud roar, it sounded almost like a dragon. Suddenly feeling another spiritual energy force crashing on him. It wasn't the phoenix, it was to different… This power came from a different source.

That's when he saw it. A Dragon sprung from the ground through the sky, it's body was whirling slowly above the earth, as it faced the Phoenix.

"Another…" Ichigo spoke in complete shock.

_Fuck I'm gonna have a hard time fighting off one - now there's two…_

But Ichigo was mistaken.

The Dragon roared again, before it threw itself towards the Phoenix, its mouth wide open for an attack. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, he thought that these two things were on the same side, but it was the complete opposite.

He watched as the Phoenix wriggled its way out from the dragons grasp. The Phoenix spread its wings even wider, a blast of large fire balls came whirling out.

He was closing the gap between him and the two large animal like entities. His eyes narrowed as he focused on which beast to attack first. What would it matter their both evil…"I'll end this as fast as I can." Grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto, noticing he was close enough to throw a large blow towards both the demons and hopefully it will do some damage.

"Here it goes…" He released the sword from the grasp of the bandages, breathing in taking in a lot of air, before yelling out he slashed his sword in front of him, "_Getsuga Tenshō."_ As he threw his katana in front of him, blue light thrust its way towards the two entities.

* * *

><p>The demon Dragon swirled its body through the clouds, as it was commanded to come forth, obeying its master. It roared aloud sending shock waves towards the Phoenix. Yumi had blocked the on coming attack by calling upon her 'True Power,' Ryuu-arashi. A grey blue colour surrounded her body. She started to speak, "I'll kill you and make sure your soul is sent to Hueco Mundo… Where you will rot for all eternity." Her words were dangerous as she spat them out.<p>

"Destroy this girl…Ryu-"

Her words were cut off as she felt someone present to the battle. "_Getsuga Tenshō." _Someone yelled. She jerked her head up looking at the figure above them.

_No! I-It can't be…_

_He's still alive…_

Yumi looked over to where she threw that boy, who tried to save Haruko. Her eye's widen, the body was still there motionless. He was definitely there, she jerked her head up towards the same figure with orange hair.

She watched that same figure she thought she threw in the wall, swing his katana towards them, a flash of blue light thrust towards them again, "Getsuga Tenshō!" He yelled again, as two flashes headed towards her and Haruko.

* * *

><p>Haruko jerked her head up from the sudden familiar voice, yelling.<p>

_It can't be…_

Her eyes widened, "N-Nii-chan…." She spoke softly to herself. She couldn't believe it was him as if nothing had happened. Her brother, had been resurrected from the dead. "Ichigo…" She said to herself again. But how could this be? How could her brother be here? And standing - floating above the earth? This wasn't real was it? She threw her head towards where her brother was laying motionless. His body was still there…_ How can this be? _She thought.

_This can't be…._

He hadn't noticed her yet…

She jerked her head up once again to her orange head brother floating. She wanted to scream for his name, and as she was about to call his name with everything she had; He roared with such strength slashing a blade in front of him, two flashes of blue light hurdled towards her…

"N-Nii-chan…" Her voice shaky, as her heart pounded against her chest.

_How is this possible…_

Without realising, something had blocked her view of her brother.

_Blue wings._

She heard a slashing sound that came from the outside…

Flaming blue wings had shielded her vision from her own brothers attack. She looked around her surroundings, now. Her eyes widen as her head turned abruptly towards a large head, it's blue eyes piercing into her violet ones.

"_Haruko," _The phoenix spoke, "_Do not be distracted in battle, your enemy is in front of you…"_

More attacks were being thrown.

"But - that was my brother… I thought he was dead!" Her voice started to shake. "I saw him, he was thrown to the wall… And now before my eyes, there he is…" She pointed in the direction of her brother, just past the phoenix's wings. "How can this be?" Questions roamed around her mind, trying to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Hinotori! Tell me what is happening?"

When the attack had finished, Hinotori opened its wings. "It is best he tell you…"

Haruko turned to the sound of her brothers voice, he was facing the blonde woman, he still hadn't notice her there. "Who are you? Why are you after Mizuya?" He yelled.

The woman laughed hysterically, "Now I get it…" She had just realised something about him, something that was so obvious to her. "I should have figured it out…Shinigami!"

_Shinigami? _

_Death God? _

_What's happening?_

* * *

><p>Yumi stared at the person above her. His hair abstractly orange hair wove throught the air, his brown eyes burning deathly. His face was stern and she could tell he was very strong, though she wondered how strong. She easily blocked the strikes he threw at her.<p>

Though may be he hadn't release his full power yet, maybe he was waiting for the right amount of time to do so.

She smirked at the clothes he was wearing, _'No this can't be,' _she thought.

The boy jumped and landed on the ground in front of her.

Curiously and quickly she studied him. He was wearing black robes, with a white sash around his waist. He carried a large katana with no proper hilt, the hilt of the blade was wrapped around white stripes of clothe. And the blade itself was like a large butcher knife.

She smirked again, before hysterically laughing, "Now I get it…" She had just realised something about him, something that was so obvious to her. "I should have figured it out…Shinigami!"

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami<em>

This word meant only one thing, _Death God._

How could this word revolve around her brother.

_This can't be…_

She couldn't believe what he was wearing, what he was holding. He didn't look like him at all. He was different, the presence he had now was so different. His physical feature was more muscular then usual, even though he was wear a long dark robe over it, and his back facing her.

She knew, something was different…

She wanted to call out to him…

"Nii-chan…" Her voice was too shaky. She grasped her hands to her chest, and tried to call him again, a little louder, "Nii-chan…" His head jolted from her voice, finally he had noticed.

Even though something was different about him, even though he looked different, even if there was a small difference in him… He was still her brother. She started to sob lightly, this is him - and no one else… He was standing right in front of her. He wasn't dead, he was actually here, in front of her.

Sadness and happiness swiped across her.

"Nii-chan," she called again.

She watched as his head started to slowly turn, her hands tightening as tears slowly fell from her eyes. Those brown eyes of his that always had a scary stare to them, were now filled with _'surprise.'_ She couldn't understand why he was looking at her like that… What was wrong?

She wanted to say something, opening her mouth she tried to, but her brother had started to speak, "Haruko…" His voice trailing off, as his whole body turned to face her. He looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Nii-chan…What -"

Before she could finish her brother had blurted out, "You can see me?"

Of course she could see him, what kind of ridiculous question was that. Her eyes trailed up and down his figure. "Of course I can see you," she stated.

She watched as his eyes became larger, he stared past her as he looked up at the large blue beast before them. "Haruko!"

"It's alright Nii-chan," trying to calm him down, she reached an arm up, the bird bent down and felt Haruko's hand slide back and forth on its beck. She smiled at her brother, "Everything is fine…"

"Have you forgotten something!" The blonde woman, Yumi yelled.

Haruko looked passed her brother, her smile disappearing from her face. She took her hand from Hinotori. "I haven't forgotten anything… Let's finish this…"

"Haruko!" She heard her brother call out, he sounded worried. "What do you think you are doing? You can't do this…" He ran up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you crazy!" He had never seen his sister like this before, so serious, it wasn't right.

"You'll get killed!"

A smile appeared on her face, "Why are you smiling? At a time like this!"

_Is she going crazy!_

"Nii-chan…" She spoke softly, grabbing his hands from her shoulders, removing them. "I'll do what ever it takes just to protect you." She pushed him aside. "Let me do this.."

His face portrayed uneasiness, his eye's filled with weary. He gripped his hands into fist, then nodded. "Okay…" He spoke, "But promise me this," he stared at her with his worried eyes fixed on her face. She looked up at him, "Promise me you'll come back alive."

"I promise…"

She felt something grab on to her hand, entangling with her fingers. She looked down at her hand, and saw her brother holding it, "Nii-can…"

"I don't know what I'll do… Without you…" Squeezing her hand

Her eyes widened, "I'll comeback, I promise…" She squeezed his hand back then loosening and released.

"How touching…" The younger woman laughed, mocking the two siblings. "I'll make sure you both will die together." She raised her hand calling upon her beast to come forth. "You both are going to die right here, and I'll make sure I'll send your souls to Hueco Mondo."

"I don't know where that place is, but I want let you kill my brother." Haruko raised her hand calling on Hinotori, it's large blue wings spread open roaring with all its might.

_Hinotori, _she spoke to it through her mind.

_Yes_, it answered.

_Will I die?_

_It is possible…_

Haruko reflected on that last thought, _it is possible… _She knew then that she wasn't going to keep the promise to her brother. Without any hesitation, without any fear, without any worry, shecalled upon her beast, "Hinotori, spread your wings of fire…"

A last thought came to her mind, _I'm sorry Nii-chan… I won't keep that promise…_

* * *

><p>Isshin looked up from her his desk, and stared at the window outside. Dark thunder clouds started to brew in the sky. He heard a loud roar of sound, coming from the distance. He gripped on the paper he was holding almost ripping it.<p>

His adoptive daughter hadn't yet return from school, where was she? Where could she have gone?

_Please God, if you are here, if you can hear me… Protect my little girl._

The sound of thunder echoed, as the sounds of a roar and shriek shock the earth.

_Ichigo, bring your sister home safe… _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it guys. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**This chapter didn't come out as I expected it to be, because I made a few changes. I actually wanted the final battle to be in this chapter, but instead I'll be making it in the next one… I hope…lol!**

**So about my other story, it's called Limitless. Associated with the anime Initial D. **

**The story is sort of like a forbidden kind of love and cars. Its in AU setting so most of the characters from the Anime may be slightly altered to fit the story. **

Takumi's younger sister visits every Holidays, and when he is involved in an accident, what will happen when Project D has accepted a race against a rival team. And what will happen when Ryosuke falls for Takumis younger sister…

**That's kind of what its about. **

**So I hope you guys are looking forward to it… Sorry its not long...**

**tayslice**


	7. Broken Promises

**Let's see I've caught up in a lot of work related situations, I'm not liking it right now…But hey! Who else is gonna earn the money and pay the bills on top of that. No one but you of course. **

**Anyways, besides work I've been finding it really hard to write now. I'm not really sure what it is? But I think it might be the whole 'At-the -moment-I'm-not-interested,' phase… Does that happen to most authors like me? I really want to write, but I'm just going through that phase, I think?(Well time can only tell…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Broken Promise**

Urahara stared out his unclosed sliding door, he took a puff out from his pipe, blowing smoke in the air. He breathed in uneasily, something was wrong. He felt the rush of two different reiatsu, they were both as powerful. Then he felt Ichigo's spiritual power - it had come out from no where, unexpectedly.

His head jolted up as he heard the sound of thunder roar.

Another uneasy breath, "Was I wrong?"

Was he wrong? Did he miss interpret the connection between Mizuya and the people that were after her? Could he really have been wrong… But there was no way.

Another roar echoed in the distance…

He tilted his head up from the horrendous sound. Taking another puff from his pipe, breathing out restlessly, the smoke flew around his face. Feeling the ominous reiatsu, he tightened his grip around his pipe.

He knew for sure that Mizuya didn't have this kind of power. And these two reiatsu were different to the ones that he sensed that night. Were there more coming after Mizuya? But he could feel both presence going head to head with each other.

_What is happening? _

Though, Mizuya was still safe. He could still feel her reiatsu lightly being projected amongst this enormous chaos. She was still safe, that was a good thing keeping the human away from what ever was after her. He could feel Orihime, Ishida and Chados spiritual energy.

But what were Ishida and Chado waiting for? This strange power was obviously to dangerous for Ichigo to handle. What are they thinking, They should be there helping him out. Orihime could stay with Mizuya while the other two fight beside Ichigo.

_What are they waiting for?_

He felt another wave of power.

Something big was going to happen. He could feel it, he could feel it in his bones. He could feel it at the core of his stomach. Every ounce of his body plied at the scabbing of anxiety. His heart pounded every time he heard that strange thunderous roar and shrike.

_Something bad is going to happen…_

"This will end badly," a familiar deep voice interrupted his chain of thought.

He turned his head to the side to find a very familiar black cat perched beside him.

"Yoruichi, I thought you were still in Soul Society. When did you get back?"

"Last night." The cat replied back, it had noticed the two spiritual powers going head to head. It's yellow feline eyes growing stern at the immense power. "I felt an almost similar reiatsu like these two last night when I came back."

Urahara looked down a the feline, "I felt it too, but it vanished before I could go after who ever it was."

"I tried looking for it as well, but no such luck."

The atmosphere was starting to become intense. They could feel every strike being made. This power, what was it exactly? Who? What Possesses it? Who ever, whatever it was, it was far beyond anything they could imagine. Far more greater then that of themselves and greater then Ichigo's powers.

"A Shinigami could never have possess this kind of power, a captain of the Gotei 13, not even if the captains combined force could not compare to this power." Yoruichi said, her voice shaky.

"Who is it? What is it?" Both feeling the pressure upon them.

* * *

><p>Mizuya could barely breath under the pressure of the two reiatsu. She could feel the two powers going head to head, it was giving her a headache. She tried to inhale and exhale, it didn't do much use. Where was this power coming from? Who did this power belong to? Is this whoever is coming after her?<p>

_This power… It's so intense…_

The force of the spirit energy was holding her body down, she struggle under the power. "I can barely breathe…" Weight hitting her body hard.

She felt two hands grab her at the shoulders, holding her up right, "Are you alright Mizuya," Orihime asked concerned. Mizuya didn't have the kind of power that Orihime possessed to keep herself still standing. Though even Orihime was struggling, her back was hunched a bit feeling the energy rain on her.

"It's so strong," Mizuya choked out, as Orihime leaned her against the bedside. "Are they the ones after me?" She asked unable to keep her body up right. She waited for her to answer, and as she did she wondered if this was the end for her? Will she die…

Orihime still hadn't answered her, seconds past as Orihime was fixed on the spirit pressure, trying to keep her own body up. It was hard, Orihime had never felt this kind of power before. Ichigo's Spiritual Energy couldn't come close to what this was. Orihime felt a tug at her Uniform, she looked towards Mizuya who was pulling at her trying to get her attention. "Orihime… Are these the ones that are after me?" Mizuya asked again, slight fear was present in her tone.

She was scared… Orihime took one look into her eyes and she knew that fear was taking over. She was afraid herself, feeling the intense power. Orihime heard the words being spoken by frightened girl.

_Are these the ones that are after me?_

Who ever they were, they were fighting each other…So they couldn't be after Mizuya. Could they?

It could just be another Hollow fighting another Hollow. Doubt it, no Hollow could come close what ever this being was. Then who was it? Ichigo had left to find out what was happening, and hadn't returned back. Was he in trouble, 'No' that wasn't it. She could still feel his reiatsu. His power really raised at one moment, but then stopped. He was still alive though, that was a good thing. Then a battle started to take place soon after.

Orihime looked back at Mizuya concerned, "I'm not sure, but Ichigo will be the one who will stop them, if it is them." She placed her hands together, praying.

Mizuya turned her head with a struggle towards the opened window, her eyes widened at the two entities battling each other, "Wha-" Was Orihime looking at what she was watching. Was this really happening?

"Orihime," she called, as she pointed out the window, "Look!"

Orihime looked out the window, her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Chado and Ishida eyes widened as they saw the two beast in the sky. Their bodies were huge as the two entities battled it out against themselves. Both males felt the spirit energy of their orange haired friend, Ichigo charging, using <em>Getsuga Tenshō. <em>But then felt his reiatsu settle for a bit then the two beast appeared and started fighting. They both could still feel Ichigo's presence, he wasn't dead he was still alive, though why wasn't he trying to fight as well.

Ishida frowned his brows moving towards each other. He could something was wrong. This wasn't like Ichigo, normally he would storm in with a attack with full force and brutal power. But now - there was nothing, no force, not even a will to fight. There had to be a reason why.

_Kurosaki… _

_What is going through your mind… _

_Why aren't you fighting…_

Chado turned his gaze towards the blue haired and as he did the blue haired turned to him as well, with seriousness displayed in his eyes. "Chado." He spoke, serious. "We should go to where Ichigo is…"

"But what about Mizuya!" He spoke out.

"She'll be fine, she has Inoue and the shield Urahara created is stable enough to wit stand this power. We need to help Ichigo!" He stressed.

They felt another burst of power.

Chado knew Ishida was right, he nodded his head to Ishida. They yelled out to Orihime explaining the plain. As soon as they told her they were sprinting towards these two entities they knew nothing about.

* * *

><p>In a dark room somewhere Akira stood in front of a dusty cracked window. The room was dark and damp filled with nothing but dust, dirt and cob webs in corners. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair which almost looked like a throne. The room shock as another force of power burst. Again and again and again, it kept repeating.<p>

Akira stood there, he wasn't surprised anymore. He was now amazed, and a smirk appeared on to his face. "Haruko," her name rolling off his tongue, her name was sweet to say, if only he called touch again.

Calmly he stood there.

_Haruko ,you can control the beast._

He placed his hands in to his pocket, cocking his head back. He wondered who would win, who would come out as the victor? It intrigued him how Haruko could control such power. Yumi has had all the required training to contain and control her 'True Power.' Though Haruko has had no training and has just witnessed the destructive power she has trusted upon her. This was almost like a game to him. He threw his head back to the scene.

_I'm curious of the winner. But I don't want you to lose Haruko… Nor do I want you to go…_

Before this whole fight, he felt some other spirit energy, it had to be the Shinigami ass. Trying to interfere trying to save his Haruko. He didn't want that death god getting anywhere near her.

He could save her. He knew he could, and teach Yumi a lesson for disobeying his orders. He could do it in one swift movement. But that would mean losing trust from Haruko which he hadn't gain yet. He knew if he interfered with this battle, Haruko wouldn't trust him at all. So he stayed in his dark room.

Bishamon was there, but he was waiting for the right time to strike, right now wasn't the right. He knew Bishamon, he knew he wouldn't fail him.

He felt another force, Yumi is losing so far. But at what cost will Yumi go to win.

_The stubborn bitch_

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched horrified as his sister battled on. He couldn't believe at how much power she had. This was his sister, fighting. He would never in a million years think this could ever happen. Every time she fell, he wanted to rush to her, be by her side and protect her. But every time she would glare at him to stay where he is and not interfere with the fight.<p>

This was her fight and no one else's. She wanted to protect him, he could see that. But was heart wrenching every time she got struck. Her uniform had slashes across each other and her skirt was tiering at the ends. Her face were cover in scratches and blood as well as the rest of her body.

His heart was wrenching.

She jumped from another attack, dodging the lighting bolt, as she did threw another flame thrower striking the blonde woman. Ichigo's heart jumped or skipped a beat every time she could throw another one of those attacks.

She was winning.

_Yes !_

She threw another attack, hitting the beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>Bishamon gazed on at the battle. Haruko was winning, she was actually winning. Yumi was strong and she had all the training she needed to control her own beast. But this young girl, high school teenager had her beast in control. Haruko wasn't losing it like do.<p>

_Her 'True power' is so amazing…_

_She has had less amount of time to obtain her power, and yet she can still control it._

He hears a cry from Yumi, "You bitch!" She yells, "You ruined my face!"

He watches as Yumi pants and touches the newest addition scare to her face. "I hate you!" She yells, "I truly hate you!" She was losing it, he could tell the fiery blonde was losing it. She couldn't hold it.

"I'm not playing it nice no more…" He heard her say. He frowned at her words.

He watched as she kneeled to the ground. Her moth opened with a smirk, "My right hand is the bridge, my left hand is the pillar,"

_No…_

"The gate way to hell is open with both hands, darkness over comes us and penetrates these grounds…"

The ground starts to shake vigorously. And a roaring sound is heard above there heads.

_No…_

* * *

><p>Yumi stands from her kneeling position, she chuckles at first to herself then burst out in laughter. "Do you know what this is?" She screams, she laughs even more, hysterically, "This is your death, I told you I'll send you to Hueco Mundo." As she spoke she raised both her hands in the air, "And you will go in pieces!"<p>

A thunder of noise came from above in the sky. Dark rips were being formed in the sky as screeching sounds like beast crawled from the dark abyss. All were deformed, some slithered, some crawled, some were on there hands pulling their bodies. From enormous to the very smallest forms, though they were some what similar as all of these monsters had a skeletal mask.

Yumi laughed again and again, more monsters appeared.

"Stop!" A familiar voice called out, that the women noticed.

"Bishamon," she sternly said, gazing upon the muscular figure.

The ground started move vigorously, shaking from something large and heavy. Again and again, it was coming closer then a large rip was made just behind the beautiful blonde headed.

A loud screeching sound, a dark claw reached its way out from the darkness pulling its figure out from the abyss. Haruko's head stretched back as she looked up at the monster. It's face was pointy and nose huge, Haruko's mouth gaped at the sight of it.

"Yumi stop this!"

"Shut up!" She threw one hand at him and an attack was thrown at him with no warning, there he laid motionless on the ground.

"W-what is t-that?" Haruko could hardly breath.

"Meet Menos Grande."

More of them appeared, their mouths gaped open as a bright read light was being formed. Haruko could barely move.

_Haruko you must move!_

Her beast warned her.

_Haruko move now!_

_I can't, I can't move! These things there's too many of them! _

She was to afraid.

_Haruko focus_

_I can't!_

"Haruko!" She heard someone call out to her, feeling someone grip on to her arm pulling them away from the attack of the monster, _Menos. _

Haruko looked up to see her brother holding her body close to his, "Nii-chan…"

"Kill the girl!" Yumi ordered.

"Stay focus," was all he said. He dodged one of the monsters with a greenish complexion it's head was upside down as it crawled on four paws. "These stupid Hollows, just die!" Her brother yelled, hurdling his katana towards the monster, killing it with on swift movement. Holding Haruko close as he did so. They weren't insight of the golden woman, as Ichigo kept retreating back, dodging each attack, though more just kept coming.

More mutated figures hurdled towards Haruko and Ichigo. He dodged every single one of them, killing all of them, but more just appeared.

"Nii-chan behind you!"

A flash of blue light struck the monster before the orange head could have a chance to attack it. He swerved his head to where the attack came from, "Ishida!" For a split second he lost focus at the task at hand.

"Nii-chan!"

"El Directo!" An attack was made from behind Ichigo, he turned to see the browned haired Mexican.

"Chado!"

Chado nodded, "Get your sister out of here." As he said those words he looked above in the air at the large phoenix floating above them. _What in the world!_

"Kurosaki we'll handle these ones here, you can handle the Menos once your sister is safe!"

_How is Haruko able to see Kurosaki? _Ishida thought. _And what the hell is that! _He stared at the phoenix that was in the sky.

Ichigo nodded, they were both right he had to get Haruko out of here. Away from here, make sure she was safe. "Okay!" Before he could leap off with his sister in his arms, she pushed away from him.

"No!"

"Haruko it's not safe here!"

"I'm not leaving you! I'm fighting too!"

"Haruko!" He grabbed her arm, "You can't -"

"I don't care I'm staying! I told you I'll protect you!" She grabbed her hand back, running from him. "Hinotori!" She called for her beast. Its head came down towards her, she quickly reacted by jumping on the birds head.

"Haruko!" Her brother yelled out. Before he could go after her a group of Hollow bombarded him. "Shit!" Trying to make his way through, he screamed out her name to come back, it's not safe. "Haruko!"

The raven haired girl gripped on to the feathers of her beast, "Is there a way!" She spoke. Her black hair flowed in the dark, as her beast flew towards the Menos Grande.

_Where there's a will, There is always a way._

Her eyes stared in to the distance, "Then tell me, what is it?"

_It's dangerous_

"I'll do anything to protect the people I care about!"

_Very well…_

_Repeat this incantation after me…_

She hesitated, "W-what w-will happen?"

_You'll leave this place…_

_Forever…_

Her eyes were watery, though she wasn't afraid. She was going to leave everything, her family, friends, loved ones. But she had no choice, she had to do this, to protect everyone she loved and held dear to her. She could hear the laughter of the golden haired woman, she sounded sadistic. Haruko's eyes fell on to the blonde woman as she kicked at the man she attacked before, "She has no murals for herself or any one else!"

_Haruko?_

"Let's do this."

_I leave behind my past and memories…_

"I leave behind my past and memories," she spoke softly, wind started to pick up around her. Her hair flew across her face.

_I take with me my body and soul…_

"I take with me my body and soul." She started to breathe heavily.

_I take with me the chaos and destruction …_

"I take with me the chaos and destruction." Her voice started to echo with the wind.

_Leaving my fate in Gods hand now…_

"Leaving my fate in Gods hand now."

A burst of bright light appeared in the sky, covering the earth and heavenly skies.

_Nii-chan, I won't be able to keep that promise_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it guys… Chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoyed it. <strong>

**Oh, this chapter pissed me off so much, so I rushed it! I seriously hated it. OMG! But it's okay, because I'm just gonna have to do better in the next chapter! Which is almost done, I was flying threw Chapter 8 unlike Chapter 7 which hated me…lol! **

**The incantations I made up, hopefully they were good enough! **

**Sorry it took so long guys I was busy with a whole bunch of things…Long story! Tell you later! LoL!**

**Please review! **


	8. Ichigo's thoughts

**This chapter was so easy to write! Why is that? I'm so confused, chapter 7 was really hard, and it pissed me off. Chapter eight, I just flew with flying colours writing this chapter. I wish I could write like this for all my fanfics…lol!**

**visit:**

GoFundMe; Help raise money for children living in the Amazon and who are less fortunate

helpmehelpamazonchildren

Youtube: user/tayslice04

Instagram: Tayslice

Twitter: Stickyrice9091

**Enjoy**

**tayslice**

**Faded Past Faded Memories**

**Chapter Eight: Ichigo's thoughts.**

_**You said you would come back…**_

_I screamed out your name, as I fought hard against the hollows, I had to get to you some how. I looked in the direction where you and the large phoenix, Hinotori, you called it. All I remember is looking out into the distance then everything went silent._

_A burst of light appeared covering the earth and heavenly skies. I screamed out your name again. In a split second everything went white, everything around me was covered in pure white. _

_Then next thing I remember I woke up in the shop of Urahara Keisuke. I felt a little weird, and dizzy. My vision was a little hazy I tried to force my eyes open I could something or someone. I turned my head to the side, I knew that figure kneeling next to me. My vision started to improve a little, the sound was coming from this person. _

"_D-dad." I spoke, my voice sounded a little croaky, he was kneeling on his knees, while I laid on the futon mat. Why was his head down. Was he - crying?_

"_Dad." I spoke again, a little firmer. I noticed his hands were in a fist, gripping on his black pants. What was wrong?_

_I saw something my dad never showed me. _

_He was crying._

_I had never seen my dad cry before, he was always trying to put up a strong front. Though, why was making cry like this? Why? What was the reason? He lifted his head, tears were falling down his cheeks dropping on to his shirt. _

"_I'm sorry son…" He said, choking on his own words. Tears kept falling, why was he sorry. Sorry for what? He breathed in heavily before continuing, "She's gone."_

"_She gone?"_

"_Son," He choked again. "Haruko…" _

_Haruko! _

_As soon as her name was said, rolling off my dads tongue, I quickly sat up. I realized how much pain I was in. Feeling my rib cage covered in bandages. I pulled my body in from the sheer pain. But the pain couldn't stop me from asking about Haruko._

"_What do you mean dad!" I was angry, you could tell. I was practically yelling in my dads face. _

"_She's gone son. Haruko is gone. Haruko is dead."_

"_Gone? Dead?" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. _

_Haruko - dead…_

"_Her body was never found."_

_Haruko is dead…_

_I pushed him away, I didn't believe she was gone, "If her body isn't found," I tried lifting myself off from the mat. "Then she's not-" I cut myself off as I slammed against the mat feeling the pain hit again. I dug my face in to the sheets, my hands curling into fist. _

"_What about her soul!" I asked anxiously, I could feel my eyes filling with water._

"_Son she is no longer here, she's gone." _

_**You promised me you would come back…**_

_There was no body to be put to rest. No figure for our eyes to see, nothing but emptiness. Your face hung on a mantel piece in the living room. Everyday our family would pray to you for your soul to be put to rest… But where was your soul, why couldn't I find you? Why couldn't I sense you? _

_Where was your soul?_

_Everyday I searched for you, I tried to feel any signs of your presence. I little speck, anything at a lot. But nothing. I couldn't find anything. Was your soul really sent to Hueco Mundo? _

_I asked Urahara if he could send me to Hueco Mundo, but father said it was too dangerous to even set foot there. But I had already been in Hueco Mundo before, why couldn't I go now. 'It was to dangerous,' was all he said and 'I don't want to lose another child. Even Urahara agreed with my father as did Yoruichi._

_I ran back home…_

_There you were, a picture of your face hanging on the shrine. Your face it smiled back as it usually does, your big violet eyes I will miss forever. That photo was probably the resent photograph we owned of you. _

_You looked really happy then, I remember that time as well, when you asked dad if we could all go to the park for a picnic. Pouting that cute face of yours to dad, convincing him to take a day off work for the family. It didn't really take him long to say 'Yes.' _

_Dad will miss you … He loved you._

_Karini and Yuzu Loved you…_

_We all loved you…_

_I- I l-loved y-you… _

_I love you…_

_Confessing now…_

_What good will it do! _

_You are gone, and you'll never come back. I finally realize that now. Your body was never found amongst the rumble. Not even a splash of blood. Everything disappeared, vanished, no sign of anything. Nothing of you was left. My Heart wrenches every time I fucken think about it. I want you back, I want you here, I want you standing with us, I want to see the smile on your face, I want to here you sing, I want to walk to school with you, I want you, I want you by my side._

_Why aren't you here with me…_

_You fuckened promised me…_

_YOU PROMISED ME!_

_I blame myself._

_Why did I let you go like that…_

_I should have fought, I would have won. Or I would have rather died then seen you go… And you would still be alive right now. _

_We could still be doing the normal stuff we usually do. It was my fault, I should have done that. It should have been me, not you._

_I felt a tear down my cheek, I was crying. I was crying for you, crying for you to come back, I know it was hopeless. I stretched my hand out to touch your face, your violet eyes, your raven hair, that soft smile, your voice I'll make sure I'll never forget it. I'll never forget anything about you._

"_Ichigo," I heard dad from behind me, I quickly removed my hand. I could feel him staring at me. "Son." I didn't want to answer, I stared at your face, for god knows how long. Everything just felt right when I saw your smile._

"_Son," he called for me again, I didn't answer. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't flinch or try to move from the slight embrace our dad try to give me. "I know son…I miss her too…" Squeezing my shoulder._

"_I know you cared for her, loved her more then anything…"_

_I did… I still do…_

"_And I know you blame yourself for what happened to her."_

_God dad, please just leave me alone, can't you tell I just want to be by myself. I can't take it any longer…_

"_But you can't -"_

"_I blame myself dad!" Slapping his hand away, turning to him. "You can say that I shouldn't but I do! It's my fault! It's all my fault! It's my fault she's dead." I was so angry, not at dad, just at myself. _

_It all was my fault. I let her die._

"_Son don't blame yourself for what happened. Haruko was protecting you and everyone she loved." He grabbed at my shoulders._

"_I should have been the one… I should have been the one who fought. I should have been the one who died. Not her!" I've never cried like this before, the tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop them from falling no matter how much I tried._

"_Son, don't blame yourself like this…"_

"_But I do dad, I do…" He tried shaking me, refusing me to believe that it was my fault. But it was! "It was all my fault…" My knees started to get weak, I couldn't hold my own body as I started to tumble to the ground. Dad caught me and struggle to hold me up with his strength. He settled me in the living room couch, sitting next to me trying to comfort me with his presences. _

_This is probably the first time my father has showed any kind of embrace towards me. He placed his large rough hand on to my head as the tears still fell. My hands were clutched together, I was so angry at myself. I couldn't do anything to stop you from leaving._

"_It was all my fault…" I whispered underneath my breath , it was enough for my dad to hear and answer._

"_Son…" He trailed off. "Haruko tried to protect you and all of us because she loved us all. Don't let her death be in vain."_

_There was something stuck in my throat, I couldn't get it out. I tried swallowing, and the tears just formed more. It hurts. 'Don't let her death be in vain,' I heard my dad say. I couldn't help it. I was there, I should have done something… But I didn't and now its too late. She is gone forever._

_I should have fought harder, I should have held her close. Why. Why didn't I do that. _

"_Son…" My father interrupted my chain of thought ruffling his hand through my hair. "Are you listening to me. It's not your fault."_

_**You promised me you would come back alive…**_

_**You promised me…**_

_It was another school day, I didn't really want to be here. Everyone greeted me, I heard them but didn't answer as I walked past everyone. They were worried about me I knew they were. But right now I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be by myself. I wanted to be alone. It's been about 6 months since your death, Christmas was coming around the corner and so was new years. God I miss you so much. Where were you? Where was your soul? I couldn't give up finding you. _

_Everyday after school I would search for you in my Shinigami form. I search for you until the early mornings, then it would be time to head off for another normal day. It was lunch time now, I decided I would head out for some fresh air, everyone was staring at me with sorrowful eyes, I hated it. _

_I headed out to the school fields. I could hear people whisper. _

"_I can't believe she's gone."_

"_I can't believe she's gone, Ichigo must be really hurt."_

_I just ignored them, blocking out the voices around me. Everyone believed you were dead. And you were, but I knew I was the only one who could find you. _

_I kept walking, I had no idea where exactly I was heading to, but it didn't matter. _

"_Ichigo! Ichigo!" I heard someone call out my name but I didn't answer, I kep walking. "Ichigo." Then I felt a tug at my arm. I looked up with dazed eyes. Who was it that was so intrigued at getting my attention. _

"_Mizuya…" My voice trailed off. I hadn't seen her since your - I can't think like that. I won't think like that. She's still alive I know it. Mizuya stared at with sadden eyes. She must be feeling the way as I was. Mizuya was, I mean is Harukos best friend._

"_You look tired," she said softly._

"_I am, I've been trying to find her._

"_Find her?" She was like the others. She was just like Urahara , just Inoue, Chado, Ishida, just like dad, just like everyone. 'Find her?' they would all say, 'Ichigo, she's gone…'_

"_I'm trying to find her soul." I stated, "Her soul must be dwelling some where, right." She gave me a look of confusion, then shock her head. She bit her bottom lip, she was hesitant to say something but she wanted to say something. "Just say what you need to say."_

"_Ichigo, I've been trying to find her as well, but I can't find anything. She's not here on earth. She's -"_

"_No she's not!" I yelled. I made her back away from me from the volume of my voice. She was scared of me, as I gave her a look of disgust. I really what I was doing and it wasn't right for me to feel anger towards her. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just don't believe that she's gone yet. She has - unfinished business…"_

"_If that is what you think Ichigo, then okay…" She left with out saying another word to me. I didn't care what she thought, you were somewhere, I have to find you._

_The sun slowly fell, the sky was now filled with different colours of orange red and yellow. I walked out from the class passing Chado, Ishida and Orihime. They all stopped me in my tracks when there was no sign of students around in the classroom._

"_Kurosaki-kun," I heard Orihime, her hands were against her chest as clutching, her eyes were like everyone else, "Are you alright? she asked concerned, a hint of sorrow within her words._

"_I'm fine," I answered, I calmly placed sighed, "Can I please pass."_

"_Hey Kurosaki," I turned to Ishida, "I'm sorry about -"_

"_Don't be like everyone else," I stated, "I just want to be left alone."_

_Chado then stepped forward, "Ichigo, we know how you feel. But there is nothing you can do." _

_There is nothing you can do, I thought. Well all three of my friends tried their best efforts to persuade me that you were gone. I just couldn't believe it, and I wouldn't believe it. My hands started to clinch in to fist. _

_I was going to find you…_

_That's all I knew…_

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled, "You guys don't know how I feel. She's out there and I'm going to find her." I pushed passed them, my shoulders hitting against them. I was angry, stomping my way through the school halls and out through the school gates. What right do they have to say' There is nothing I can do. She's gone. You won't able to find her. They are wrong! They are all wrong!_

_She's out there some where and she is waiting for me to find her._

_I walked through the front gate, I heard something that I hadn't heard for a while. _

_Laughter?_

_I was a bit confused at why there was laughter in the house. I could hear it from outside. Dad was laughing, Karin and Yuzu as well. I walked through the Clinic, upstairs there was even more laughter. I made my way up the stairs to the front door I could hear them talking, then I heard another. It was familiar._

_Who could it possibly be? Hesitantly I lifted my hand to the knob turning it slowly. As the door crept open I poked my head through. My mouth gapped open, my eyes widened. I thought I was losing it. _

_Am I losing it. Is this a dream._

_But no, there you were laughing, with dad, Karin and Yuzu on the in the living room. _

_It was like nothing had changed. You were here, it was you. I pushed the door open making my presence known. Everyone turned their heads towards me as I made my way up to you. I stared down at you, it was you. There was no denying it, I was sure of it. You were alive. _

_Everyone greeted me, but I just ignored them. You were smiling, God I missed you._

_You stared at me with those big violet eyes, almost confused. God I miss you._

"_Ichi-" Before you could even say my name, I dropped my bag and threw my arms around you. I held you close making known that I missed you so much. You were here, this was you. I don't know how but here you are in my arms._

"_I missed you," I whispered in to your ear._

"_Ichigo, I can't breathe." As you pushed yourself away from me. I guess I was suffocating you. I let go willingly, smiling down at you and as I did I noticed your hair was shorter. Did you cut it?_

"_Ichigo!" I heard my dad scream, He was coming in with an attack, but I skilfully dodged it. He quickly recovered, "Is that how you treat our guest?"_

"_Guest?" I questioned, almost laughing. What was dad playing at? You practically lived here. "Dad it's Haruko." I turned to him almost laughing, then I saw his face as he shook his head. What was wrong? I looked back at you as looked confused as well._

"_Son, it's -"_

"_Who's this Haruko?" You spoke, what? "Haruko, what I really beautiful name." You nudged me. "Your new girlfriend Ichigo." _

_Huh? What was going on?_

"_Ichi-nii," I heard Karin call, I looked over at her she had a slight smile on her face. But her eyes portrayed her real emotions. Sadness and as she spoke her words it all came crashing down, "Don't you remember Rukia?"_

_My eyes widen. My heart stopped._

"_Rukia." I looked back at her, it wasn't you. My head dropped._

"_It's been a while Ichigo."_

_It wasn't you._

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"I don't know Akira-sama! She could be anywhere."

Akira passed himself up and down the room, a frown deepened. His eyes stared back at the two men who had their heads lowered. They were scared and so they should be from the way he treated the other two, they should be all afraid.

He walked up to both men, asking them both to raise their heads. Then slapping them both in the process.

"Leave!" He ordered, both men bowed fearing the worst then left.

_I know she's alive. I can feel her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people! How's everyone been? Great I hope. Me, well I've been doing the same old stuff, working like a maniac. Oh, but guess what, I'm finally going to uni. OH YEAH! I'm really excited and nervous and lets not forget about scared. Well I haven't studied since well last year. And finished high school like three years ago, so I'm really scared at what Uni is going to be like. Well I guess I just have to wait and see right!<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to think what I could do, maybe have an individual like Ichigo tell or speak his mind about how he's feeling about this whole situation, Haruko's death. And at the end I wanted to bring back Akira, just for the hell of it.**

**Oh before I go have you guys read my other two fanfic that are up?**

**You haven't, well you should… **

**Why? Because I said so that's why!**

**Nah I'm playing with you..hahaha**

**But I think it was a month ago that I typed out two new fanfics. One is called Limitless; its based on the anime Initial D. It's about Takumi's younger half sister, Ani and Ryosuke who is an older man falling for each other. As it's not accepted in society for this kind of forbidden love, so they try to keep it a secret.**

**Well that's kind of what it's about. But they don't fall in love straight away, a few things happen here and there, a lot of drama then they start falling in love… But it's still in the works. **

**The fanfic is called, Our strange fate. The anime Naruto and Cardcaptors Sakura is occupying this story. It's a cross-over AU setting.**

**It's mostly about a summoner named Yumiko who sends the dead's spirits to the after life so there souls aren't corrupted. (Sort of like Final fantasy X) and she is taking over her fathers responsibility. Upon this she meets the Shinobi Uchiha Itachi, and they start to fall for each other. **

**Now I don't know what possessed me to name this fic 'Our strange fate' when it doesn't match the story. But I feel comfortable calling it this, maybe when the fic carries on I'll have the answer then.**

**Anyway read them please, **

**And review this chapter,**

**Love you guys heaps,**

**tayslice**


	9. Soul Society

**I'm sorry that I took so long to write but I've been really busy lately with work and other things. My mind has been cluttered a lot, so I haven't been able to think about the story, but it is always at the back of my mind. **

**I've been trying to catch up to bleach anime; currently watching 261... I am so far behind! And don't get me started with the manga, I'm way off with the manga. I haven't started reading the first page, which I should once I catch up with the anime….lol**

**Also I do not own anything of bleach only my O/C's. So don't sew me… Please!**

**Also I am giving credit to Bleach Wiki where I obtained most of the information from; for the locations and characters of Bleach.**

**Visit**

GoFundMe; Help raise money for children living in the Amazon and who are less fortunate

helpmehelpamazonchildren

Youtube: user/tayslice04

Instagram: Tayslice

Twitter: Stickyrice9091

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past, Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Soul Society.**

_**Where do we go after we have finished our life on Earth?**_

_**What is next for us?**_

_**Heaven… **_

_**The afterlife for souls.**_

_**Said to be the most beautiful place to live, after you die.**_

_**But this isn't Heaven… This is Soul Society. **_

Soul Society, the afterlife also called Spirit World and sometimes referred to as Heaven. It is the place where most departed souls and Shinigami dwell. Soul Society consist of the Rukongai district, where souls first live when they arrive in Soul Society and the Seireitei, which is the centre and Capital of Soul Society where noblemen and Shinigami only reside.

Rukongai, known as '_Wandering Soul City.' _It is the largest proportion of Soul Society and the most populated. Rukongai is divided into three hundred and twenty districts. Eighty in North Rukongai, Eighty in West Rukongai, eighty in South Rukongai and eighty in the east Rukongai. Each number in the distract. Depending how far each district is from the centre (Seireitei). The closer the district is to the centre the more peaceful and lawful the area, and the further the district it infest on violence and crime.

Seireitei is known as _'The Court of Pure Souls.' _The centre of Soul Society and is a circular fortress with four main gates, which are of ten days walk apart from each other. Each gate is guarded by a _Gate Guardian. _

In the West Ikkanzaka Jidanbō, is the guardian of Hakutomon, _'The White way Gate.' _

In the South, Hikonyūtō, is the guardian of Shuwaimon, _'The Red Hollow Gate.' _

In the North, Danzōmaru, is the guardian of Kokuryōmon, '_The Black Ridge Gate.' _

And in the East_, _Kaiwan, is the guardian of Shōryūmon, '_The Blue Stream Gate.'_

Walls of Seireitei is made up of Sekkiseki '_Spirit Reducing Stone_,' a rare type of stone known to negate all Reiryoku, _'Spiritual Power,' _similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground.

Shinigami and very few noble families are the ones that live in Seireitei, and do not associate themselves outside of the fortress with the Rukongai residence.

_This is Soul Society… The after life for souls._

* * *

><p>A swirl of dark clouds came together. Thunderous storms beginning to cover the sky, lighting struck to the earthy ground as the sound of a great bird was heard from the hurdling clouds. A column of swirling winds started to pull trees from its roots, as another lighting hit the ground. As the clouds became darker, they started to swirl around creating a large black rip in the sky. A loud sound came from the dark clouds.<p>

"Soul Society is under attack! Soul Society is under attack! Hollows and another entity have entered Soul Society! All captains and lieutenants are to head to the main hall in the First division barracks!"

A large phoenix emerges from the dark clouds, it's firry wings spread across the sky as hollows fell to the ground. In an immense panic, many villagers from the rukongai ran from the many hollows that were present, running in to the their homes. All there heads turned to the phoenix in the sky, their eyes filled with fear.

* * *

><p>Gotei Thirteen, are the thirteen imperial guards, the court guards, the military force of Soul Society. The Gotei Thirteen was founded by the Captain-commander of the First Division, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. They serve as a military force to protect Soul Society from any danger.<p>

The deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations. The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the world of the living and the guiding of souls to Soul Society.

Captain-commander, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni , the founder and leader of the Gotei 13 had the appearance of an old man with red eyes that were closed to slits, from old age. His bald head had two long scares crossing over each other like an 'X' over his right eye, from the many battles he had come across. His long white beard reached past his waist wrapped in a brown ribbon like strap holding his shagged long beared back. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, called the Shihakushō, _'Garment of Dead Souls_.'

A white shitagi; a type of shirt, under clothing, a black kosode; an undergarment, a black divided hakama; which similar to trousers, a white tabi; also known as socks and waraji; footwear and a long white haori; a loose jacket, with the kanji symbol one on the back, representing his division in the _Gotei _13. All of the captains that were standing on the hard wooden floor of the First Division barrack had the similar attire as the captain.

His lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojiro, stood just beside him. He has kept his rank of lieutenant for the past 110 years, in the First Division. He is a man of little words, appearing to be in his late 40's he has golden eyes and short silver grey hair. A small black handlebar moustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a jinbaori, a type of short haori with long sleeves, over the standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards, and wearing a white turtle neck.

Yamamoto slightly let his eye's open, looking over the 11 captains of the gotei 13 and their lieutenants stood behind them respectively. "Soul Society is under attack!" His old voice stated. " Hollows and another entity have entered Soul Society. It is believed that this entity is the cause of the hollows appearing. It has brought an attack on Soul Society, bringing hundreds of thousand of hollows. I order captains of the Gotei 13 to head out to find this entity and dispose of it. Squads of the Gotei 13 will handle the hollows as will their lieutenants be in charge of the assault."

They heard a loud screeching sound. Was that this entity, Yamamoto _taicho_ spoke of. Another screeching sound.

"What do we know about this entity?" A tall long white haired man with black eye brows asked. This man had a somewhat sickly and weak appearance. His sickly appearance is was caused by an illness he has that turned his hair white in an amount of three days when he was but a child. Captain Ukitake Jūshirō, captain of the 13th Division.

He is the only captain with two lieutenants. Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarō. Both lieutenants stood behind their captain. They both hold their captain in high regards and tries to impress him in anyway as possible, they frequently are in fights and argue over their competition to impress their captain.

Kotetsu Kiyone, a petite young woman with short blonde hair and grey eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top.

Her other half, Kotsubaki Sentarō has dark hair and a short goatee. wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

Luckily these two weren't fighting right now.

"Nothing is certain yet! But for now this entity is strong, is has been able to transport Hollows to Soul Society, we must dispose of it!"

"Might I interrupt." A skeletal-like man stepped out from the line of captains, with his white painted hand raised. His face was covered in black paint forming a cross upon the centre of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. He had stubbed golden ear attachments which were short round but wide. His finger nails were blue and with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. His chin has a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard his teeth a golden colour, and a golden frame around his face. His hair is also styled into "horns," that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown. Wearing the white _haori, _the kanji number of twelve.

The captain-commander looked at the Pharaoh looking man with one eyebrow raised, "What is it Kurotsuchi _taicho?" _He knew what the mad science of the Twelfth division squad wanted.

"If we capture this entity I want to research on it. I would love to research on this being, it could be worth my time." He replied slyly, a glint shinning in his eyes. He was excited about conducting something worth his time. Finally something for him to conduct on, a new specimen. "We could learn a lot from this being. It would be worth it."

"As we speak Nemu has gone to see this entity, and come back with a report anytime now…"

"Huh!" A voice was overheard, across from Kurotsuchi _taicho _was a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. His long face had pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges, with green eyes that pierced like daggers and long and stringy black hair. His noticeable trait is a huge thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wore a sleeveless _haori _with a rugged look, the kanji number of the Eleventh division printed on the back. His hair was styled in to stiff strands with small bells attached to the ends and wore a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Do you have something to say, Zaraki _taicho!" _Kurotsuchi taicho glared back at the spiked haired man.

"Is it powerful?" The aggressive man spoke with hostility. This man Zaraki Kenpachi is well known in Seireitei as a brutal blood thirsty fighter. "If it is, I want to fight it before this skeletal man gets a hold of it. I could use a good fight." He started to grin widely. The thought of a good fight intrigued him greatly. Finally an opponent that he could fight, an opponent that could possibly furlong a battle with him.

From behind him a short pinked haired little girl popped her head on the shoulder of the Eleventh captain, "Yeah, Ken-chan, can finally have some fun!" She started to laugh for joy. This little three foot something girl believe it or not is the Eleventh Divisions lieutenant, she had the appearance of a seven year old child acting just like one in everyway, and is Zaraki Kenpachi's supporter.

"All brood no brains," Kurotsuchi _taicho _stated cocking his head back.

Zaraki only laughed, "At least I can fight! I could crush you right here and now!"

"Is that a threat!"

"You bet it is!"

"SILENCE!" Both heads turned to the captain commander. Eyes filled with anger from the two captains bickering like children. "Captains contain yourself or I shall do it for you."

"Zaraki _taicho, _I understand your will to fight though we know nothing of this entity as of yet. When approaching this thing don't go to it with just your way of fighting. We all may have to become a team to dispose of it…"

"But what about my research?" Desperately he wanted to research on this new found creature, and as he spoke a purpled hair woman wearing a short styled kimono appeared behind him. "Just in time…"

Yamamoto _taicho_ crossed his eyes over to Kurotsuchi taicho's lieutenant that had just appeared, "I hope you have something interesting for us?" He gestured over to the Twelfth Division captain.

"Nemu… Report." He called to his lieutenant.

Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu an artificial entity created by Kurostuchi Mayuri, making her his daughter. Petite and youthful, Nemu has green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. She stood behind her captain with a melancholic expression.

"Mayuri-sama, I encountered the entity that had entered Soul Society. It appeared as a large bird covered in flames. A phoenix, in district eighty, the crawling slums. Its' power much like Yamamoto _sou-taicho's_ zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka." The captains swiftly turned there heads, as they heard that the entity had a similar attributes as Ryujin Jakka.

"What was it doing?"

"Destroying Hollows, mostly the larger ones, like the Menos. I'm not sure what its' intentions were, but most of the Hollows seemed to be attracted to it."

The captain-commander ponder for a while. The rest of the _Gotei _13 captains eyed him for a while. He nodded, approving it. "Very well. All captains and lieutenants are to capture this being, and Kurotsuchi _taicho _will be able to conduct his experiments on it. Unohana _taicho, _I ask yourFourth Division to be on stand by for medical assistance."

The Fourth Division captain, Unohana Retsu. She is one of the oldest and most experienced captains, besides Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, and she is one of Soul Society's best healer. She has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair which she wears in a braid at the front. She nodded towards the captain-commander, "Of course." Her voice sounded kindly, though her eyes had a tinge of saddest, as if this fight was going to end horrible with alot of casualties.

Her lieutenant stood behind her, Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane, she is a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair. Some of her hair shoulder-length and is braided on the right-side of her head. She wears a standard a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FIGHT OLD MAN!" Zaraki _taicho _yelled.

"YOUR FIGHT WILL HAVE TO WAIT!" The captain-commander shouted back, "For now, capture this entity. That is an order! Dismiss!" With a flash the main hall of the First Division was emptied as the captains shunpo, _'Flashed Stepped,' _from the First division to their own divisions.

* * *

><p>A small girl walked through the forest bare footed, dirt covered her whole feet with scratches and cuts engulfed in them. She wore a raggedy old dirty kimono, its' colour had been covered by a large amount of dirt. Her jet black was atrocious, twigs and bits of leaves were tangled in her long hair. She carried a stretcher behind her, it was made up of two large pieces of wood with a thick layer of pig skin in the middle carrying a bunch of worn out clothes and tiny bits of food she had found in the garbage trash of other peoples estates.<p>

She had heard the screeching sounds of the large bird, fascinated by it she ventured out towards the forest of district eighty, crawling slums. She wasn't afraid… Like everyone else. Only interested. She wanted to know more about this entity.

Again she heard the large bird screech, its' wings spreading apart… Her grey eyes stared at the large bird like figure in the distance, "Wow!" She spoke softly to herself. As she walked further and further, she could hear Hollows crying out in the distance, she had to be careful. She had to stay aware if she wanted to head to this thing that fascinated her.

* * *

><p>Lieutenants had made their way into the rukongai district, attempting to kill any hollows, that dared to walk through their path. All division of the Gotei 13 were divided in to groups, forming tactical formations against hollows. Each group were divided into twenty groups in the court guards.<p>

A man with long crimson red hair tied in to a high ponytail led one group, this man was Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the Six division. The most feature that stuck out from this tall man was his tribal tattoos covering his whole back, chest and much of his forehead. He had a smug and cocky expression on his face as he swung his whipping zanpakuto forward, cutting through five hollows at once. Swinging his sword to him he prompt it on his right shoulder smirking, "This is too easy!" Loving the battle.

Again another round of hollows appeared in Renjis' groups path. Each hollow growled before charging. "Charge!" The red headed lieutenant ordered, thrusting his sword forward. His subordinates charge forward slashing through each hollow with ease. Abarai Renji made a threatening stance, holding his sword up in the air with his right hand while his left hand laid on top just above the hilt of the sword. Smirking he yelled, "Howl, Zabimaru!" As he spoke his left hand swept across the blade; the zanpakuto taking another form of a longer six part sword with spikes formed at the sides, this was its shikai form. Swinging the blade forward it acted like a whip being held by threads. He swung his zanpakuto to the hollow that was in front of him killing it easily.

"This is way too easy!" Renji smirked, though hadn't noticed something coming up from behind him.

"Abarai _fuku-taicho, _look out!" One of his comrades shouted, before Renji could realize and recognise anything he felt a hard grip around his body.

"Shit!" he hissed, he was caught by a lowly hollow, he was too much in to the battle he was enjoying and hadn't noticed another had snuck up on to him from behind, he was in deep shit. The hollow tightened its' grip around Renji making it harder to move dropping his zanpakuto in the process, he could use kido. _No! _He thought. Kido wasn't his greatest abilities to use. He was helpless. His comrades tried to help, but also fell victim to its' tentacles wrapping around their bodies.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" A shout came from behind as an attack was made. Renji felt the grip loosen, he quickly reacted by pushing the single tentacle away jumping out from the hollows grip. Turning to see his saviour he scoffed out a small chuckle inwardly to himself. "Ikkaku!" He shouted at a bald man. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious! I'm saving your ass!" The lean man held a Naginata type weapon, a spear with a wax wood shaft, he grinned widely. Madarame Ikkaku, the third seat of Eleventh Division, like his captain he had the lust for battle and strong opponents. On the outer corner of his eyes' he has distinctive red markings.

"Shut up! Aren't you suppose to be in district sixty-three in the north!"

Ikkaku laughed, "We finished up there ages ago!"

"It was too easy there," another man had appeared on the side of Ikkaku, he had jaw length black hair. He had colourful feathers on his right eyebrow and eyelash. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a few customisations; An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th Division.

These two seated officers were inseparable. Always together, fighting, and supporting each other.

"And so we are here!" Ikkaku Laughed again, as another hollow jumped out of nowhere in front of everyone. Ikkaku reacted hastily, slashing the hollow with no problem.

"Here we all are!"

"All?"

"Yahoo!" From behind two shadows called to him, he turned to see the familiar faces of an older women with long strawberry orange hair, and big large breast, bulging out from her Shinigami uniform. She wore a long necklace that passed through her cleavage. Winked with one of her blue eyes. She wore the 10th Division armband, signifying her as the lieutenant,

The smaller figure beside her was a young girl, she had the appearance of a teenager with shoulder length dark brown hair tied into a tight bun which was wrapped in a blue cloth. Her large brown eyes smiled back at the red head, she wore the 5th Division armband, Hinamori Momo.

"Rangiku! Hinamori!" His mouth gapping. "You're here too!"

"Don't forget us!"

"Kira! Hisagi!"

Two younger men appeared in front of him, smirking at the tattooed man that was pointing at the two of them. One named Kira, Izuru Kira had blonde hair, his fringe swept across his left cover his blue eyes. On his left arm was the 3rd Divisions armband. He was holding his zanpakuto in its shikai form over his shoulder. The shikai form of his zanpakuto is shaped in two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles.

The other young male had the 9th Division armband on his left arm, Hisagi Shuehi. The lieutenant of the 9th Division. He is a tall and lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek. as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm.

"Why are you all here!"

"We finished our district already!" Hisagi replied, unsheathing his sword.

"SAY WHAT!"

"You're just too slow," The strawberry headed woman replied teasingly, unsheathing her zanpakuto and so did the little girl next to do the same, all three of them calling upon their zanpakuto.

"Reap, Kazekini!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

* * *

><p>The imperial guards of the Gotei 13 flashed stepped further towards the phoenix. It's wings spread across the sky like a blanket, from its wings blaze of fire burst out destroying two Menos who had appeared to attack the strange entity. The large bird screeched again flapping its wings. Captain were still a fair distance away from the creature as they looked upon it attacking the menos and other hollows.<p>

"We should actually thank it…" Kyōraku Shunsui, captain of division 8 laughed inwardly to himself. "It's killing hollows for us, we should sit back and relax." He joked, no one took the Captain Kyōraku Shunsui of the 8th Division seriously as he known mostly for his laid back attitude. And flamboyant way of dressing; He wears a Sakkat, 'Straw hat,' and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. His long wavy brown hair blowing as he and all of the Gotei 13 advanced.

One particular never seemed to be amused by his jokes were no other then the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya. "If that was a joke, it wasn't in the least bit humouring." He spoke with coldness in his words. His long black raven hair whipped across his back, three strains of hair were whipping on to the left of his face, while advancing with the rest of the gotei 13. He is the captain of the 6th Division

"Ease up a little Byakuya." Ukitake _taicho _gestured with a hand placing it on 6th division captains shoulder. "You know that Kyōraku isn't the one to be serious in battle."

"Reframe yourself from saying my first name." The 6th Division captain the white haired mans hand from his shoulder with force; advanced further in front of the two captains. "We are not familiar with ach other."

"What's up with him?" the wavy haired man asked, scratching his head. He looked towards his friend with a questionable look. His friend stared back at the head of Kuchiki.

"I think I know…"

"What is it?" Kyoraku stared back at his friend curiously, what was so wrong this time...

"It's Hisana's Birthday…"

* * *

><p>The small girl saw the entity whip out two menos with one blast, and she admired it from behind a bush as it stood in the middle of the open forest range that it had created with it's flames. Though the fire hadn't advanced any further only staying just underneath the large bird. She thought this thing didn't seem at all dangerous… How could it be when it was killing hollows.<p>

Again it screeched, and then for a moment… Just a brief moment she thought she heard the phoenix speak.

_It is time… _

That's what she thought she heard… Or was it all in her mind. She wasn't thinking straight, it wasn't possible that this creature had spoken. Not to her at least, more like it was speaking to itself. And what did it mean by _it is time… _

The little girl shook her head, alright she knew she was going crazy now, she was losing her mind. She mentally slapped herself snapped her head back up to the bird. Its' fiery wings further across the sky, it's head reached back as far as it could screeching out. It was louder this time; much louder then before. It wasn't giving out as its screeching became louder. She covered her ears with her small hands, blocking out the sound her head held down to her knees…

It continued…

And continued…

And continued…

And then it stopped…

The little girl slowly removed her hands when she saw white light brush over the ashes in the middle of the open forest where the phoenix had once been

_Where did it go?_ She thought curiously. _And where did this light… _cutting her thoughts out she followed the bright light towards the dark sky. The clouds formed around the light, as she stared at the light she saw something… What was it? A small figure… A new soul maybe, but that was impossible, souls never came to Soul Society floating down from the sky in a ray of light. It never happened.

Slowly the figure floated down from the dark clouds unmoving. The little girl focused on the figure making its way to the flameless ash ground, stepping out from the bush having her bare feet touch the ash moving towards the light as the figure come closer to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Hinamori <em>fukutaicho<em> pointed to the bright light in the sky, shinning from the darkness above, after slashing another hollow she notice the large bird like creature had disappeared and a strange ray of light had appeared.

"What is it?" Renji questioned, he was curious just like everyone else around him. Though no one could answer the question he needed to know.

"Do you see that?" Hisagi pointed out noticing something small floating from the light.

"That can't be a soul… Can it?" Rangiku questioned.

"No soul has ever enter in Soul Society like that…" Kira spoke out. "What ever it is it can't be good."

* * *

><p>The captain of the imperial guards saw a small figure floating from the sky, the dark clouds forming around the bright. The phoenix had disappeared and now this light and small figure had appeared. Was this figure the reason for all this chaos? Was this figure the reason for the hollows? One thing for sure was that this could not be good.<p>

They stopped, their heads stretching far back watching the figure slowly floating to the ground.

* * *

><p>As the little girl approached the light the figure became clearer, its long hair swept across its naked body. It was a females body coming down from the sky. Slowly and gracefully it seemed that the light was carrying her safely to the earthy grounds. Gently the females naked body touched the ground, the bright light shinning on her for a brief moment then slowly the light faded away and the light taking away the heavy dark skies with it, revealing a starry night sky.<p>

The little girl stared down at the figure with long hair, she was naked. She didn't have any clothes on. The girl quickly raced to her wooden stretcher grabbing it from behind the bush dragging it towards the females unconscious body. She had to think fast, hollows… She could hear them coming from all directions, that weren't close, but they sure weren't far off.

As small as this little girl was, she was able to pick the girl up from the ground and on to her homemade stretcher, she cover the young girl with ragged old cloths. With her tiny hands she picked the stretcher up dragging the girl away from this place…

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Chapter 9. Finished. <strong>

**I just have to apologies again that I couldn't write this any faster, but I was trying to think how I could make this any better, or more descriptive… So I could get as many viewers read what I'm thinking… To read what I see in my mind. **

**I bet some people are waiting for pairings! I know you are! Don't deny it! Lol!**

**I do it all the time… hahaha! And since its M you are probably waiting for the more passionate scenes… hahaha. Don't worry I do that all the time. I'm just a perve….hahaha! Hey don't you deny it, I know you guys are.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review.**

**Big kisses and hugs**

**tayslice**


	10. The Search

**Hmmmm... Where to start? Well I think a big sorry is in order!**

**SORRY! To the many people who have followed this story and I never uploaded a single story.**

**I think my last update for this fanfiction would be at least two years ago. Reason being I was going through university, ****that really got me in a big time knot. Following that I had some really bad downs... Then came the rush of life and partying and drinking! ****Then more university, and partying! SO I'M SORRY! ****But I'm glad to tell some of you that I have taken at least a year off and I'm working hard! Would like to say it was hard for me to write again.. It was like trying to make a new friend... Was really hard for me. You can really see it in my writing! But I think I got it back at the end! I THINK!**

**Though, I'm glad I can come back here and do what I love!**

**Finally Chapter 10 is in motion! :-) ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Past Faded Memories<strong>

**Chapter Ten: The Search**

The captains of the Gotei Thirteen arrived at the scene, the burning phoenix had disappeared leaving behind only ash to be seen. The surroundings of the area were all burn to ash, there was still little flames waving through the wind passing through the scorching area. How could a larger than life being appear out of thin air, and then disappear from the face of the earth of Soul Society. It was too strange for the captains to understand how this could happen. Another was the soul arriving through a beam of light from the sky, which was clearly unusual to them. No soul has entered Soul Society through that sort of manner before, and when the soul appeared the entity disappeared without a trace to leave behind. Only its' ashes and flames left a mark.

Kyoraku Taichou, captain of the Eighth Squad knelt down, touching the burnt ashed ground. It was still very warm. Ukitake Taichou walked beside his comrade questioning him, "What is it Shunsui?"

"Sort of reminds you of the old mans zanpakuto," he explained. He looked up at his white headed friend. "Doesn't it?"

"Who cares!" Zaraki Taichou spat out, "I just want to find this thing and fight!" He said it with a great amount of aggression.

"No Kenpachi Taichou." Ukitake Taichou looked over at the large spiked haired man. "If this entity is much like Yamamoto Taichou's Ryujin Jakka we are in trouble if we go after it alone."

The Spiked hared man answered," the more powerful the better the fight." He was excited about it, he didn't care how strong this entity was. If it was strong then it would be a very interesting battle to the death. He smirked at the thought of how great the battle would be.

The long white haired captain of the thirteenth division spoke, "And that figure, no soul has entered Soul Society like that before."

Kurotsuchi Taichou, the mad scientist who had a strange complexion, "It could be that the soul and the entity are some how connected to each other." He bent down with a glass test tube in his right hand brushing a sample of ash from the ground into it.

Komamura Taichou, captain of the Seventh Division, he has the appearance of a dog, though some mistake him as a large fluffy bear. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. The beastly captain was in disbelief as were the others. "How is that possible?"

Kurotsuchi Taichou stood up hold the test tube infront of his face, looking through the clear glass. "Think about it," he paused examining the dirt inside the tube, "besides, it is strange the soul arrived in Soul Society like that. It occurred right after the beast disappeared." He gazed over to the others, "It makes complete sense, even a child would think they are both connected." He shock his head, it was troublesome being surrounded by dimwits. how could these idiots not think these two beings are connected. _Complete and utter idiots, _he thought harshly.

"We better make haste." Sui Feng Taichou added. "If we find the soul we should be able to find the entity." Suì-Fēng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. "We will cover more ground if we divide ourselves into pairs."

"How would we know who we are looking for?" The noble Kuchiki Taichou spoke out. Yes indeed Sui-feng had a good idea to divide the Taichous in to pairs, but not knowing who they were searching for was proving to be difficult. "Do you know who or what we are searching for? We grab whom ever we come across."

"Right now it's all we can do." Hitsugaya Taichou said. The shortest Captain stood from the ground, he was analyzing the ashes. The Tenth Division Captain suggested that splitting in groups was a good idea. "Ukitake and Kyoraku, Kuchiki and Zaraki, Komamura and Sui-feng, Kurotsuchi with me."

Ukitake Taichou stepped forward before the order was made to dispatch, "I would actually like to go with Byakuya." Byakuya's eyes gazed at the long white haired Captain. The nobleman made sure there was more than a tad glimmer of detest in his eyes. He would rather group with Zaraki Taichou and quarrel with the big idiot then have some deep emotional talk with the likes of Ukitake Taichou.

Kuchiki Taichou spoke out, "That will not be necessary Ukitake Taichou." The Sixth Division Captains eyebrows were slightly narrowed downwards. But the big idiot Zaraki groaned, "Who cares lets' just do this! I want to find this damn soul!"

"Then it is settled." Ukitake Taichou walked towards the nobleman, Zaraki Taichou walked towards Kyoraku Taichou. It was decided, Byakuya could not say anything. Further arguing would be pointless for Byakuya, more time would be wasted on arguing. Finding this soul was more important, but he still wished he didn't have to be paired up with Ukitake. This will be a talk, he knows exactly what is coming for him; One of those 'what's wrong conversations?'

"Any soul beyond this point is a suspect." The short silver hair Captain said. The Captains head nodded in response. The command was given, "Ikuyo (let's go)" They flashed stepped in each direction, separating from each other.

Hitsuygaya's hair brushed brushed passed his face as he an Kurotsuchi Taichou flash stepped through the great forest. "Narrowing down each soul maybe more difficult than it sounds," Kurotsuchi Taichou said. Hitsugaya shifted his eyes towards the mad scientist. "Finding one soul out of so many living in this forest... it will be hard indeed. But any case, as long as I can find that soul I'll be able to conduct my experiment."

"Making the right decisions is important on this mission." Hitsugaya noted. "Asking the right questions are essential for this mission."

XXXX

The young girl approached a small cave hiding behind a bush in a cliff face. She would set up camp here. "This would be good," she said to herself. She placed the stretcher she was holding down on the ground. She crawled her way past the bush into the cave. She stood up, she reached her arms towards the ceiling, then separating them to the sides. It was spacious enough for the both of them she thought. A little fire would help with the darkness, she closed her eyes' listening for anything inside the cave. Silence surrounded her, nothing was in this cave. Good, a pleasant sleep would a well deserved treat for herself after what she just went through. The extra baggage did not make it any easier. She crawled out of the cave, hollows were still surrounding the forest; This cave was a place to hide for a while. As she picked up the stretcher, dragging the female on it into the cave, she heard the sound of hollows echoing closer. Maybe a fire wouldn't be a good idea. Surprisingly the female did not wake from her sleep, whilst being dragged through a dense amount of bush.

The young girl left the female soul on the stretcher, she slightly lifted her to grab a dirty cloth from underneath the girl. Scrunching up the unwashed fabric, then sitting down on the dry ground of the cave she placed the ball of fabric down, laying her head underneath it. A few hours rest should be all but enough for her. She was out cold.

XXXX

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The red head swung his zanpakuto towards another group of hollows. His Zabimaru, lengthen like a snake easily sliced through the black Menos Hollows. The tall creatures fell and then dissipated into tiny pieces of soul energy.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" From behind Renji Hisagi appeared, a hollow was on the verge of attacking the tattooed male. "Watch your back Renji, I can't be looking after you all the time." His zanpzkuto reaped through the hollow, moving on to more hollows.

"Shut up!" Renji spat out, That would be something Ikkaku would say to him. Where was that bold headed lunatic. He the bold headed man slicing through one hollow after another. Not far from him, Renji saw the beautiful Yumichika elegantly shredded more hollows as Ikkaku, his dark hair flicked across his face as sweat dropped its way down his elegant face.

"Such ugly things," he said, with a smile appearing on his face.

This district was complete. Renji had cut down the last remaining hollow, there were none to be seen around the west Rukongai. The red head breathed in, it was a long battle. "Oi, mina!" He signalled everyone with a wave of a hand. The Shinigami re-grouped; villagers from the district gathered around the Shinigami. The dirt rubbed scabby faces smiled widely, they reached their hands in the air they screamed and cried of joy. The villagers appreciated the shinigamis' help; One man, an elder struggled to walk forward, a cane in his right hand balancing himself. He walked to towards Renji, holding out a wrinkled dark arm, his working hard hand out. Renji in return intertwined his long youthful hand with the elder. "Thank you so much!" The elders voice was croaky from old age, "You've saved our village." They un-clenched each others hands, "Please let us congratulate you and your comrades."

Renji waved his hands in front, shaking his head, "Ah, no." The red head declined, "We are on duty we must..." Before he could finish off his sentence, the brown eyed and purple haired female shinigami, Hinamori grabbed hold of Renji from behind along with Yumichika covering the red heads mouth with his hand. Yumichika gave the red head a firm glare of; you seriously want to decline this opportunity! Yumichika turned his head to the elder, "Of course, we would love to celebrate."

Renji grabbed Yumichika's hand, "What're you doing?" Trying to shake Hinamori from his back, "You two are both idiots! What if the Captain's find out?" He questioned, the thought of his Captain finding out that he is drinking and partying whilst on duty could mean the end of being a lieutenant. There goes his career. The though of it killed him, he worked so hard.

"Oh please," Rangiku came along side the three shinigami, at that moment Hinamori jumped off Renji circling an arm around the Tenth division lieutenant. Both female shinigami grinned widely, they both said, "You're just worried your Taichou will remove you from your rank."

"HELL YEAH I AM!" He spat out. "It's the Sixth Division, we up hold the rules and the law. That's why were the Sixth Division! And did you guys forget who my Captain is! Hello!"

"Relax," Hinamori waved one hand in front of the stressed out red head. "What your Captain doesn't know won't hurt him."

Rangiku agreed, "Yeah, you need to relax more when on duty. Let's go enjoy some sake while we are here." She and Hinamori nodded together then skipped they way past the red head man. The crowd lead the two ladys, Renji looked back at the two shinigami females. His eyes turned back to the males that were still present in front of him.

"I agree we could use a little drink." Kira announced, he walked passed the man then as soon as he was just away from his view, Kira ran off with the girls.

Renji looked at Ikkaku, "Please Ikkaku don't let me down."

To late.

"Sake is on the menu, I'm gone!" Yumichika joined him along with Hisagi.

"I need a good rest after that fight!" Hisgai stretched his arms out walking past Renji.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Hisagi turned, "oh come on Renji, you need a rest yourself."

The man sighed, 'what your Captain doesn't know won't hurt him', that is what Hinamori said, why is he taking her advice. "Fuck it!" He raced off with the other Shinigami and villagers leading them to the town's pub. It was an old looking wooden shack, inside you could hear the noises of Rangiku asking everyone if they wanted another round of sake.

"What the Captain doesn't know won't hurt him." The red head repeated that phrase countless times before, Ikkaku popped his head out with disgusted look on his face,"Yah! What are you doing?! Get your ass in here!"

XXXX

Darkness...

Darkness...

Darkness...

An empty pit of darkness is what remained around me. A familiar darkness surrounded me before, but remembering was too difficult. Holding out your hand in the darkness, you could not tell if your hand was there on not. It was hard to tell if your body was present within this darkness, you feel nothing within this empty abyss. Lingering in this nothingness seemed like if was forever, it seemed like it drifted for years. Your mind shut off from the imperfections of humanity to the perfections of nature.

Nothingness...

Emptiness...

Darkness...

Nothingness...

Emptiness...

Darkness...

Where was I?

Was I to dwell her forever, never to feel the sun; its' light beaming on to me skin. My skin... Do I even know what I look like, What colour was my hair and eyes? What did my face look like... Who am I?

Alone and not knowing who I am?

A whisper...

I could hear it faintly, snapping me away from my thoughts. It was very faint, but I was not alone here. Someone or something was with me, they were here with me in this pit of darkness. I was not alone. Gladness hit me, "I'm not alone." I didn't know if I was moving or not, I felt like I was floating in thin air. The whisper was nearing, I could not hear it well; more whispers. Someone would think that a whisper in this nothingness was frightening, but I felt comfort from it.

I glimmer or light sparkled from a distance; reaching, was that my hand. I was so small and insignificant, I reached even more just to be close to it. The whisper became audible, a mixture of a women and a mans' voice intertwined into one singal voice. It came closer to me, "Who are you I asked?"

"Only you know the answer." it was a ball of light, speaking to me. It was close enough to touch with my own hands. I could finally see my hands. I had creamy white skin. The being glowed a beautiful blue colour, it shined its light around me. It felt warm to be with.

"But how am I suppose to know who you are, when I don't remember myself." I cradled the ball of light in my hands. Why did this feel familiar to me?

"You will know," The ball of light spoke. "When the time is right... You will know."

The ball of light brightened, it's raze of light consuming the darkness, it felt warm. The ball brightened even more, till consumed me. Everything was bright all I saw was it's blue light covering my eyes, its' raze filling my body up with warmth.

XXXX

Brightness caught her eyes, she was looking up to the sky. She blinked a few times, leaves started to fall down brushing past her face. She starred at the shadows of trees moving above her. No - Wait - She was moving.

Crunch.

Snap.

She moved her body slightly, she was confined to something. A rope was tied around her body with rags and large pieces of fabric overlapping over her body. She wriggled even more, the contraption she was bound to came to a sudden stop. "You're finally awake!" She heard a small girls voice. "About time," she continued, "My arms are killing me." Feeling the contraption lowering, she heard the foot steps of the little girl. She looked up seeing a girl, very young with long brown hair and a dirty face. She seemed she hadn't had a wash in a long time.

The little girl bent down untying a knot on the contraption, the grip of the ropes loosened then they feel off from her body. She stood up, when she did she saw she wore a large white dirty fabric slinging around her neck. It was much like a halter-neck dress, but more home made then anything. It was tied around her neck by two ends of the sheet, then the rest was wrapped around her body and was tied to another know which was located on her hip. It was slight tight and almost revealing. "I had to dress you, you were naked to begin with when you came here."

Here?

She looked around, "Where is here?" Forest surrounded them, trees bent in every direction. She then looked at the little girl. "Who are you?"

"What no thank you?" The little girl had her hands on her hips, when she saw the just awakened girl with an almost dis-believable face, she sighed, "It's a joke. I'm kidding."

"You are in Soul Society... Well right now we are in the forest of Soul Society. And I am Hinata. Please to meet you. And yourself?"

"I don't remember." I confused look came upon her face, "What is Soul Society?"

"You don't remember who you are? You should at least remember your name." Hinata watched as the unnamed girl shock her head. "Well to answer what Soul Society is... Well basically it's a place where you come after you have died from the living."

"I'm dead?" She questioned, "Where's my wings? And isn't it suppose to be heaven?"

"Not quite. And we souls don't have wings. Jeez for someone who doesn't know who they are, they sure know a bunch of other things." She watched as the unnamed girl was uncomfortable to not know who she was. She had think of something, Soul Society, wasn't heaven exactly, but it was a new beginning in life. "Look, here in Soul Society you start over, with a new life and new people. You forget about the people you left and start again. It's the only way you can live again... Especially here."

"So I should have another name? Since I can't remember my own." Her hands were held to her chest, it was like a sparkle in the unnamed girls eyes. Hinata had sparked something for her, maybe a glimmer of hope to make a new life.

"Alright! A new name..." Hinata tapped her feet on the ground, her arms folded against her body. "A new name..." She repeated that to herself. What name was she suppose to give her, she something that came smashing to her brain. Choosing names was hard. She imagined when she the unnamed girl arrived in Soul Society; Through a bright light floating down from the sky. "How about, Hikari?"

"Hikari?"


	11. Familiar

Was listening to 'I see Fire', by Ed Sheeran on repeat and also 'Passion/Sanctuary' by Utada Hikaru whilst writing this, probably wasn't a great idea… I would literally stop typing and my mind would drift off with the song imagining the plot of this story. It would be just like a movie trailer playing in my mind… Does that ever happen to you?

Faded Past, Faded Memories

Chapter Eleven: Familiar

"Hikari…" The name escaped the new souls' lips.

"Well? What do you think?" Hinata asked her, curiosity wondering through her eyes'. Did she like the name; it suited her quite well, "Hikari" literally means light. Hinata thought this was a perfect name for the new soul, since the way she arrived was unexplainable. Hinata watched as the new soul pondered over the name she had given to her, the new soul's eye's looked in her direction a smile had appeared on her face then she nodded with approval.

"I like it," she answered with approval, smiling at Hinata. Though behind her smiling face, it was a mask to cover up what she really wanted to know about herself. Who was she exactly?

Both heads snapped in one direction, a loud noise was heard. I roar of a great beast from a distance. "What was that?" The new soul averted her deep purple eyes' to the young girl.

"That would be a Hollow," Hinata answered. "We should keep moving, they sound close by." Hinata kept her fear hidden, she suppressed her fear away from the surface of her face. You had to keep fear away in this world or else you would be slaughtered with one swift movement, she would not admit that she was afraid at how close the Hollow beasts' were. Hinata grabbed the stretcher from the ground, "Help me." She said to Hikari. The long raven haired girl moved to grab the other side of the stretcher, "let's take this apart," she ordered. Hinata pulled one side whilst Hikari pulled the other side, pulling apart the thick branches; they tossed it aside behind bushes. "It's a good thing we left that cave. That's probably where they are now." She said to Hikari.

"Was I unconscious the whole time?" Hikari asked, following the young girl.

Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah."

"So where are we headed to now?" Curiosity started to fill the new souls' purple eyes'.

"We are heading towards the west Rukongai?" The young girl answered.

"What's there?"

"Nothing, but it's better there… unless you want those Hollows to find you."

Hikari heard the sound of Hollows roaring again. They came from a distance; she stood still when those things roared again. Her heart started to beat extremely fast; she was afraid, afraid to die.

"Hey!" Hikari's head snapped to the sound of Hinata's voice. "Do you seriously want to wait for those things to come around…? You can if you want, but I am not." Hinata started to walk off without Hikari.

"Hey wait up!" Hikari started to quicken her pace, catching up to the young black haired girl. She had no shoes to cover her feet, she felt the roughness of the ground biting at the soles of her feet, rocks' were stabbing her feet as she tried to catch up with the young girl. Her feet were not use to this sort of treatment, it was hard not to look at what her feet were about to run into and stand on. She caught up to Hinata; her feet seemed to be fine, she was probably use to the harsh ground. Hikari wondered how long Hinata had lived in Soul Society. If her feet were used to walking on harsh ground she must have lived here for a long period of time. Hikari was about to ask the question, but when Hinata came to a complete stop and saw the horrific look on her face staring straight ahead, one word escaped from the young girls' lips, "_Shinigami." _Hikari snapped her head forward; she saw two figures walking towards them. What was a _Shinigami_ she thought? Are they _Shinigami? _She gazed at the two figures for a brief moment, and then she turned to see Hinata's face it had not changed. Why was she afraid of _Shinigami?_

Hikari looked back at the two figures; _Hikari thought they looked more like a task force, since they both wore the same exact clothing. _The two figures both wore the same black hakama tied with a white obi, they wore white tabi; ankle high white socks and waraji; which are sandals made of straw, over the black hakama was a long white garment. Though both had other distinctive clothing and different features; one figure wore a pink flowered kimono over his whole uniform and a straw hat hiding his dark brown curly hair which was tied in a ponytail. He had an unshaven face, though it did not seem to ruin his features, but only to enhance his looks. His brown eyes' show a great deal of mystery and excitement, an amusing smile never left his face. He was amused about something. He had two paired katakana's hanging from one side.

The other character had green eyes and long, stringy black hair slicked back. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. The other eye had a black eye patch covering it, he towered over his companion. A sleeveless white haori; garment, covered his black hakama. A wide grin lay across his face, sharp teeth showing with fierce eyes staring at the two girls in front of him. He held on to the hilt of his katakana, he seemed he was on edge, ready for a battle to happen.

"Yo! " The one wearing the pink kimono greeted casually to the two girls. "What are two lovely ladies doing out here?" they were both now standing in front of Hinata and Hikari. Hinata still seemed to be in shock and was afraid to speak. He started to eye Hikari up again.

_What is so frightening about these so called Shinigami, _Hikari thought?

_Don't tell them the truth. _

Hikari heard a voice; it was that same voice from her dream. _Lie_, it said to her. _Don't tell them the truth, protect yourself…_

The voice playing in Hikari's, she trusted it. I felt like this being was a part of her, and it was her trusted inner self. _Protect yourself_, it kept repeating to her. _Protect yourself._

Hikari listened to the magical voice, trusted it. So she did exactly what it told her to do, she lied. She took hold of Hinata's small hands into her own. Hinata broke out of her shaken thoughts, staring up at Hikari. What she doing holding on to her hand, they weren't familiar with each other? What was she doing? Then Hinata heard the words that came from her mouth, "My sister and I…"

_Sister? _

"We were hiding from the Hollows that appeared." Hinata stared at the new soul. She spoke as if she knew what she was talking about. She continued to speak, "We were hiding in a cave not too far from here." Hikari pointed in the opposite direction. Hinata looked back at the two Shinigami, wondering if they were believed Hikari's story… sure half of it was true, but what about the flaming phoenix and when they way Hikari arrived; maybe these two were after the phoenix and maybe Hikari as well…

The one with the pink kimono held his chin between his thumb and index finger, a thoughtful expression appeared. "Okay… Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

_Lie, _it said again.

"Go right ahead," Hikari smiled, her hand still clamped around Hinata's hand, her eyes' dropped down to the sword the man had tied around his waist.

The man with the kimono grinned, "Don't worry Katen Kyōkotsu won't hurt you. Exactly where were you both when the phoenix came?"

_Lie__._

Hikari smiled, "We were playing around in the forest, and then when we saw it we stopped and were amazed by it. But when Hollows started to appear we ran, and then hid into a cave." She lied. She hoped she was convincing enough for the two figures to believe her. _Good,_ it said to her.

The man nodded his head, "How long have you been here?"

_Don't tell them the truth._

"I arrived here a week ago."

"So you both aren't real sisters."

"No. She found me wandering around the 80th district of west Rukongai. We don't have a place to live, so we wander around the forest or the districts." Hikari lied, she didn't reeally know what she was saying, but she picked up the destinations from her conversation with Hinata, she figured that the 80th district was a town of many others and that there were more in other cardinal directions. She figured if there was a West Rukongai then there were North, South and East as well.

Hinata could not believe what this new soul was saying. She actually started to believe her, this new soul she named; Hikari. Who exactly was she?

He nodded, he couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for the two, he opened his mouth about to speak, but his companion interrupted him. "Enough small talk Kyoraku," The taller man was uneasy, one hand held on the hilt of his sword. He was about to unsheathe his sword, but was stop by the one named Kyoraku, holding the top of his companions hilt.

"Zaraki-taichou, calm down, you can't just unleash all hell on these poor girls'; look at them they are obviously of no threat."

"A battle should bring out the truth… if they are telling the truth." A grin appeared, he really meant what he was saying, but the pinked kimono man, Kyoraku stopped him from taking a step closer towards the girls.

"We will take them with us then, if you feel that strong about having a fight." He started to scratch his head.

"Tsh… Fine." The patched eye man spat out.

"One more question, have I met you before?" He pointed at Hikari, a smile started to widen. "Did we drink together?" He asked her, he looked her up and down.

"No…" She answered hesitantly, "We haven't… I told you I arrived here a week ago." She told him again.

"I know I've seen you somewhere…" He sighed out. "I guess it can't be helped." Kyoraku turned his head to the two girls', "You both have to come with us."

"Why?" Hikari questioned. "We answered your questions." Hikari felt Hinata's hands tighten around her own.

"Yes you did, but you two are the only ones we have seen around here, since the attack of the phoenix."

Hikari was about to question him again but the voice in her head stopped her; _No! Just do what they tell you. _Hikari sighed, and then nodded towards the man named Kyoraku. "Okay," she agreed. She glanced her eyes' over to the taller man, he was obviously no in the greatest moods; he turned away walking a head away from the screams of Hollows.

"You have a good way of ruining fun Kyoraku." The taller man expressed a wave of annoyance.

"Relax, Zaraki-taichou." He pulled out a medium sized ceramic flask from the inside of his hakama. "You should drink a little, you'll live longer." He had no cups on him, so he started to take sips from the flask. He looked back at the two girls', "Don't tell anyone I'm drinking on the job," he winked at them, turning his head and took another sip of sake.

The two girls' followed behind the two so called Shinigami; Hinata started to grip tighter around Hikari's hands, she was afraid more than anything. Hikari reassured her that everything was going to be fine; she lightly squeezed back, and then saying, "It's going to be alright."

Hikari turned her head to face the Shinigami in pink. "Where exactly are we going?" She questioned him. He was still sipping the alcohol from his ceramic flask. He turned his head slightly to get a view of the purple eyed girl, he had a wide grin plastered on his face, and he was already turning red from drinking the sake.

"Seireiteri!" He answered, slurring.

Hinata again, squeezed Hikari's hand, "Ouch!" Hikari yelped out, "Not so tight…" Hikari saw the worry in Hinata's dark eyes'. She took her hand away from Hinata's, she wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry it will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you." She assured the small girl.

Hinata stared at the new soul, she wonder how this new soul could be so sure. She just arrive her less than a day ago, and she seemed certain what she was getting the both of them into was okay. But, _she doesn't know Shinigami;_ she does not know what they are actually capable of. Hinata looked away from the new soul she named, should she tell the Shinigami that this new soul appeared right in front of her when the Phoenix disappeared. Hinata had a feeling they were looking for her… But why couldn't she tell them anything? Was she beginning to believe Hikari's words, which she would not let anything happen to her?

Hinata knew one thing for sure… Hikari wasn't normal.

XXXX

Kyoraku was beside Zaraki-taichou, walking at the same pace as the tall Captain sipping the fermented liquid out from the ceramic flask. He had to admit he was feeling the little effects of the alcoholic content, his face felt slightly warmer, he knew there was now a blush of red appearing on his face, but it never stopped him from continuing to drink. His eye's swayed to his shoulder, turning his head, looking behind him at the two girl's walking behind the two Shinigami. The little one quickly averted her eyes to the ground when he had moved his head, _I guess it can't be help she is afraid of us. _The smaller girl had jet black hair with twigs sticking out and dried mud patched around the top of her head and the ends of her hair. She wore a ragged Kimono covered in dried watched as she couldn't decide whether to look up her keep her eyes averted to the ground. He saw she was clasping on to the other girl's hand for support.

The other girl; she was neat, untainted and as if she had just arrived in Soul Society. She was a petite and young around maybe sixteen years old, white skin; no signs of dark tainted marks, long raven black hair surrounded her face with her familiar large purple eyes'. _Gosh she looks like…_ She resembled someone Kyoraku knew; _her face is so much similar… _He turned his head forward, taking another sip from his flask.

_So familiar…_

_This girl has her eyes, her small nose. Everything…_

It was either his drinking or he was seeing someone very similar, he shook his head. _Nah couldn't be. _He took another swig from his flask, he was pretty sure even in his current condition he could still comprehend who this young lady looked like. She had her voice as well, _but she seems stronger, she is definitely not the same. _

_XXXXX_

"Byakuya!"

The dark haired man heard his first name being called out; he had his back facing the one calling him. He continued to walk ahead, "Byakuya!" He heard his first name being called out again, he stopped then his head turned his gray eyes' peering at the man calling out to him, his whole body then turned to view the long white haired man.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't call me by my first name, Ukitake taichou," he turned back around taking one step, "We are not familiar with each other." He continued to walk again.

The white haired man followed behind him, "Let us talk," he said; carefully not bring up the young mans' name.

"There is nothing for us to talk about." The Kuchiki head said. His brows met, creating a frown; he was annoyed, truly annoyed by the 13th Squad Captain. His constant harassment of wanting to talk about trivial matters were unnecessary, there were other things at hand; even though it was Hisana's Birthday. He really wished he hadn't woken up today; this was a bothersome matter to attend to. I wish this phoenix never came; he only wanted to spend his time at Hisana's shrine gazing at her on her birthday. That was all he wanted to do… But then…

"Byakuya!" There he goes again, calling out his first name like they both were close.

"Ukitake taichou, I said it once, I do not wish to repeat myself again."

"I know it is Hisana's Birthday," Ukitake taichou shot out. It made the Kuchiki heir stop dead in his tracks. Did the white haired man hit a nerve? He was just behind the Kuchiki, his brown eyes only on his back; the Kuchiki did not move an inch of his body. The white haired Ukitake tichou decided to carry on, "I know it is very hard, I know you wish to be with Hisana on her birthday but -"

"Enough," The black haired Kuchiki spoke, "That is enough." His body moved his back turning then his head, his grey eyes staring deathly into brown ones; it was like a wave of anger had shot up into the Kuchiki's eyes', all the anger showed only in his eyes. "You can also re-frame yourself from using her name." There was anger hinted in his voice. Yes, he did miss her; but knew spending time with her would have to wait just a little bit. This conversation was pointless; there were still Hollows roaming around the area. "Hisana has nothing to do with this mission, let us not forget what we are here to do." He turned back walking forward.

_You are always hiding behind your nobility, Byakuya. Maybe talking about Hisana is too touchy for him to talk about it. _Ukitake thought. Ukitake taichou sighed, "Yes I understand but know I am here to talk." Jushiro knew he was being a bit of an annoying bastard, but could not help it; he just wanted to help the young man. Byakuya did not reply to the white haired mans' suggestion, not even a nod of the head. Instead he stepped his left foot forward and flashed stepped. Jushiro smiled, _I wish he would express himself a little more._ The white haired man flashed stepped after the young Kuchiki clan member.

There was never a person the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan ever spoke to about his inner feelings, never once spoke to a single being about what was on his mind. Never did he say anything to his Lieutenant Abari Renji, never to his clan members. No one… Well there was one person, his wife.

Byakuya flashed stepped, faster and faster, the trees were like a blur surrounding him. Only one person remained in his mind, _Hisana. _


	12. Strange Names

Hi Everyone, sorry to keep you waiting but finally here it is.

Lady Weather: Hey Lady Weather, yeah it does seem at little rushed with characters. I shall fix it up in the future. Thank you! :-)

sunev.31 :Thank you for the support

sky1011 : No touchy feels yet! But I will be working on it!

Faded Past, Faded Memories

Chapter Twelve: Strange names

Hikari cringed, a frown formed on her face and she bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes stared down at her feet. She was still amazed she was still walking but the pain was excruciating, her feet were now covered in dirt and blood from the random rocks she had encountered. It was obvious her feet weren't use to this sort of torture, cuts from rocks, twigs and sharp objects had dried up with the mixtures of dirt forming with blood. Pain was throbbing from the soles of her feet; her big toe hurt the most her toe and a large rock had collided together, she had to look down at the ground to pay attention to what her feet were walking into. She felt another small squeeze from Hinata, small hands had clutched around her own hand. She peered down at the smaller girl's feet; it seemed she was very use to the harsh conditions.

They were still in the forest, how far was this Seireitei -thing-place?

Hikari looked towards the two Shinigami, how long have they been walking? And what were they going to do with them? She remembered what the flamboyant Shinigami said, something about a 'Phoenix', she lied about it, but she did not remember seeing any kind of beast… Then again she doesn't remember much, her past, her name… Nothing, her own past was a mystery to herself. They wanted the 'Phoenix' she knew nothing about, but maybe Hinata knew something that Hikari didn't know about. The Shinigami were not paying attention to them; Hikari took the opportunity to tug on Hinata's hand, "Hey," she whispered to the younger one. Hinata looked up to Hikari, "What do you know about the Phoenix they were referring to?" Hikari had to keep her voice down to a very low whisper. She glanced at Hinata for a moment, there was emotion in the girl's eyes; was it worry? She looked forward, the Shinigami did not seem they heard her say anything, so she glanced back at Hinata; there was worry in the girl's eyes.

Hinata breathed in, "The Phoenix brought the Hollows here… That's who the Shinigami are after. I was there…" She spoke lowly, "When the phoenix disappeared, I was right near it. I'm pretty sure it said something… Then when it disappeared…" She paused for a moment, "You came through right after it."

"Me?" Her eyes widened.

Hinata nodded. "You came from the sky," she whispered, "A bright light had shone from the sky and you floated from the sky."

"What?" Hikari mumbled to herself.

"That's why I named you Hikari – light."

A thousand thoughts started of confusion and worry started to take hold of her. This no assumption she heard Hinata right, she had seen her come through after this phoenix had disappeared. A tight tension came from her chest; she gripped on to the cloth her breathing quickened. Was it her fault that these hollows are here? Was she the one who bought the Phoenix here? Are the Shinigami after her? And if she is the culprit what will they do with her?

"Finally!" The two girls' turned their attentions to the pink kimono Shinigami, he had stretched his arms out, one of his hands holding the flask up high he brought it to his lips and then swallowed the remaining content with one shot. He gasped out, enjoying the taste of sake slipping past his lips. He threw the flask away; turning to the two girls, "We are now in 80th District of the West Rukongai." He paused grabbing a bush then pulling it back, revealing a small village. Hikari and Hinata stepped closer, Kyoraku-taichou held the bush for the two girls to walk through. Sun hit their eyes'; the 80th District of West Rukongai was more like a waste land, barren and bleak there was nothing here. There were a few rugged buildings, the structure of each building was not sturdy enough to hold up; they might collapse very soon.

The Shinigami followed behind the girls', "Don't go too far," The pink kimono man called to them, "We don't want to chase after the both of you." He smiled; there was a hint of suspicion in the tone of his voice. Kyoraku-taichou passed the two girls when he heard a familiar female voice, "WOOO!" He heard. "That's three bottles of sake!" He heard a roar of laughter coming from one of the buildings, an eyebrow stood up; he knew exactly who it was "Eh! Someone is drinking without me." He started to walk hastily towards the commotion, "Well that's not nice, ne Zaraki-taichou." He gestured for the other Captain to follow him, "Come on, a little drink on the job won't hurt."

"Let's make it quick." Zaraki-taicho spat out. He called out to the girls, "Oi!" His eyes' scary than ever, "Keep up!" The two girls ran towards the two Shinigami. Passing a few buildings the laughter of drunks became louder, their roars of unnecessary arguments irrupted. Then a tall man with long red hair and tattoos stumbled out of a building where the commotion had irrupted from, a bolded man then followed his face red from the over excessive alcohol he had, then a young woman with dark purple hair, she seemed too young to be drinking. "Oi!" The red head said, "You guys were right, I really needed this." One arm grasped over the shoulders of the bold man then he grabbed hold of the young girl, "You guys are amazing, who cares about the taichous! Fuck them right!" He started to laugh out loud, "What they don't know won't-"The red head turned his head and his voice was caught in his throat, he saw Kyoraku-taichou and Zaraki-taichou. His eye's widened.

"What they don't know won't what, Abarai-fukutaichou?" Kyoraku-taichou asked. The other two turned their head at the sound of a familiar voice.

The red head broke apart from the other two, he stood face forward in a very tense stance, and his face was flushed red obviously from drinking so much. The other two stared at the man then started to laugh; "What are you guys doing?" The red head tried to whisper but it was clear to hear, he was obviously too drunk to notice this.

"Renji," the bold man threw an arm around his shoulders, "this is Kyoraku-taichou," he stated. The red head blinked twice, and he didn't get what his comrade was trying to say to him. The bold man shook his head and turned to the two taichous', "Oi Kyoraku-taichou, want to drink?" He asked. At that moment, a long wavy blonde hair women stepped out from the building, she screamed seeing who was here.

"Kyoraku-taicho!" The young women screamed out loud, she latched on to the man's arm, "Finally the whole drinking crew is here."

The man laughed, "I've never been the one to pass down a drink," he stated.

The bold man waved over to other taichou, "Oi! Zaraki-taichou, come join us!"

The black haired man, turned to the girls he tilted his head towards the building, without a word the two girls nodded and followed behind the tall man. Hinata still gripped on to Hikari for dear life, when they passed the three strangers, their mouths hung wide open. "Rukia?" The red head spoke a name; his eyes were directly on Hikari.

"Excuse me," Hikari gestured towards the red head. "Do I know you?"

The bold headed man analyzed the young girl, he whispered in his comrade's ear, "It can't be Rukia she's back in Karakura town." He stated.

"Then she must be…" The red head shot his hands out to the young girl's shoulders. "What's your name?"

The girl with purple hair and dark brown eyes smacked the red head across the head, she pushed him aside. She frowned at her two comrades, "Renji! You're frightening the poor girl," she turned back to Hikari, "Sorry but you look exactly like one of our friends, Rukia." She had a smile on her face; her cheeks were red.

"Rukia? Sorry but I don't know who that is…"

"Oi! You two," Zaraki-taichou, had shouted out towards the two girls, "Dont think about running away, the old man promised me match with you."

Hikari golped, she hoped she wasn't the person they were looking for. The three Shinigami's stared at the girls, the same thought resided between the three Shinigami's; 'Is she the soul that came from the Pheonix?' They questioned in their thoughts. The three watched as the girls followed behind the Tenth Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, they started amoungest each other; "This is weird." Renji stated.

"Is it Hisana?" The girl asked with dark purple hair.

"It must be..." The bold head man spoke.

"The Reincarnation of Hisana," Renji spoke.

All three Shinigami walked back into the building; it was filled with roaring alcoholic drunks', mostly men surrounded the tables, there was a large group of Shinigami plated everywhere. One womans voice sung above the rest of all the men, a woman with the largest breast; they were the size of two large watermelons. The three Shinigami sat on the opposite side of the two girls, on both sides of the girls were Kyoraku-taichou on one side and on th other was Zaraki-taichou. The large breasted woman, Matsumoto Rangiku was enjoying large amounts of alcohol with the brown haired flamboyant man. They were laughing about as the blonde headed woman poured another cup of sake in both their cups. Zaraki-taichou was on the other side, an annoying frown was set on his face but that was his usual facial expression. He had one large ceramic cup filled with sake; he took a large sip from his cup then placed it on the table a frown still present on his face. The two girls sat between the two men, they were surrounded by laughter and drunks.

Renji starred at the girl in front of him, she reminded him of Rukia so much. Her large dark purple eyes, her pale skin, small hands, raven like hair; she looked exactly like Rukia. But Rukia was in the world of the living. So this had to be Hisana... It was Byakuya's wife, Hisana. He wondered if she still used the same name. Renji felt a shot of pain in his ribs, he turned to see his purpled hair friend Hinamori frowning, "What did you do that for?" He yelled

She hit him across the head then grabbed him around the neck pulling him away from the table, "You're starring at her."

"I can't help." He stated, "Just look at her," there is no denying it."

"I'm not denying anything and yes I know who she looks like." She released the red head from her grip. She eyes looked over to the young girl resembling Rukia, but it was understandable that she had to be Rukia's older sister and Byakuya's wife. After so long she has finally appeared back in Soul Society, "She obviously doesn't remember anything."

"I wonder how the taichou will react when he sees her." Renji said, he sighed.

"Do you think he'll actually do anything?" She asked, Renji stared back at her with a questionable look, "I mean she's been accused, your taichou would never go against the law of the Gotei Thirteen; remember Rukia and the execution we were about to give her…"

"Yeah, but Ichigo came around and taichou snapped out of it, I'm pretty sure he'll be fighting with himself when he does see her… He will definitely be fighting with himself." He nodded, they both walked back to the table their eyes glanced once at the girl who resembled the Sixth Division Captain's wife as well as their friend named Rukia.

"Ne ne – Kyoraku-taichou," The strawberry blonde woman leant on her elbow placing her chin in her hand looking over at the long browned headed man, her blue eyes shifted from him to the young girls. "What's with the young girls? Hardly thought this is what you normally go for."

Kyoraku-taichou had a swig of the brewed liquid, he placed the cup on the table he had a big laugh, "Rangiku, You think of me that lowly." He looked over at the young girls then at Rangiku. "The old man wants the culprit who brought the phoenix to Soul Society."

Rangiku bent over the Captain not paying attention that her large breast was touching his chest, a gleaming smile was present on his face but she ignored it paying more attention to the girls, "They look harmless." Rangiku's eyes grew a little larger; her eyes' were staring at Hikari. "You look familiar." She said taking her seat.

"They're only suspects they were the closes people we found near the area where the Phoenix disappeared." He took another sip from his cup.

The strawberry blond nodded her head, eye's gazed back at the familiar face her vision was blocked by the Captain beside her. A smile was plastered on to his face, "Rangiku-san please don't be so rude and stare at our guess." Brown eye's pierced into Rangiku's icy blue eyes. He moved in closer to her ear whispering, "Ahhhh and I recommend you not to say she is familiar."

"But taichou, she does look like –"

"Pour me another will you," Kyoraku-taichou placed his cup in front of her,

"Taichou you're evading a lot of questions."

He started to laugh, "You think so?"

Renji tried his upmost best to look away from the girl, but it was impossible his eyes would sometimes wonder to back to the familiar face of Rukia. His wondering eyes' saw Rukia but he knew it wasn't her, it was his Captain dead wife; he glanced back at her again. Her purple -blue eyes' stared right back at him, he quickly looked away, and he took his ceramic cup drinking the content in it. She had similar qualities to what Rukia has, but the eyes were a dead giveaway, at first she looks' exactly like her but when you look at her eyes' closer you knew it wasn't her. But still he wondered, eyes' glancing back at her. "What would Kuchiki-taichou do?"

He watched her as she bowed her head down to her lap, then she lifted her head gazing around the bar. She stared at Kira-fukutaichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou; they were staring right back at her, he knew why they were staring back at her. She watched her as she was staring at the other side, there was Ayasegawa-fukutaichou staring at her; she was finally looking around the whole bar noticing everyone was looking at her.

_She looks very similar._

He watched as the other girl placed her hands on the other, they started to whisper to each other… about what?

Hikari felt nervous, everyone in the bar thing was drunk. Everyone acted very openly towards each other, especially the strawberry blonde women with the huge boobs, she had no problem chatting up with that drunken Shinigami taichou or maybe she is just like that. She sighed, what was she to do? She looked up to see the red headed male known as Renji was starring in her direction she quickly looked away, she felt a little bit naked in this place a room full of people. Her hands started to fidget, she was twisting the cloth that was wrapped around her like a piece of clothing, she looked up again, and the red head was staring at her she quickly looked away her head down focusing only on her fingers twisting the cloth. Her brain started to kick in and think… Everyone seemed to be staring at her; they seemed to think I was someone else at first sight. What was that name they called me by… Ryuka or Ryukia what was it again? She started to notice the little things; the huge boob lady was staring at her as well. She turned her head to the left, a man with blonde hair swept to the left side of his face with icy blue eyes was staring at her, so was another guy next to him he had purple hair a black line tattoo across his right cheek and nose and a tattoo of the number 69 on his left cheek. Then she turned her head to the right another man was staring in her direction as well, he had some sort of yellow and red feathers glued at the ends of his right eye. Come to think of it, everyone in the room was staring at her; she resorted by dropping her head to her lap. Eye's around her were watching her, consuming her, and annoying her, she need to get away from here.

A hand touched her fidgeting hands, small hands she turned to the side to see Hinata grasping her hand. "We're getting out of here," she whispered to Hinata.

_Be careful. _It was that voice again.

Hikari mentally nodded her head. _I will._

_The child will be a burden, let her go._

_I can't just leave her here._

_She'll only get hurt, and she will be in the way._

_No! She's coming with me, and that's final whoever you are._

_You've been warned child_.

Hikari ignored the voice's warning, she saw Hinata, "It will be fine." She said reassuringly.

Hinata whispered back, "But how? These are Shinigami, you can't run from them."

"We need some sort of diversion." She whispered back.

"Oi!" It was that spiked haired man with the bells in his hair; he bent his head down to Hikari and Hinata's eye level. "What are you whispering about?"

Hikari looked into his eyes, "N-Nothing." She stuttered.

He looked away, frowning.

Hikari tightened her grip around Hinata's hand, "Follow my lead." She whispered. Hinata nodded. Hikari turned to the man with long brown hair, "We need to go to the bathroom," She stated.

He faced them, "ehh the both of you?"

Hikari nodded, "We're both busting to go."

He stood up from the table, "Let's go!"

"You can't come with us!" Hikari shouted. "You're an old man! Are you a pervert?" She questioned.

"You think of me so lowly."

"Yes I do!"

"Rangiku-san, maybe you can take them."

"Ehhh… ME?" The strawberry blonde pointed at her-self. "I'm not babysitter."

"Sure you are… You take care of Hitsugaya-taichou." He sat back down, "besides I'm a perverted old man, I can't go with two young girls." He lifted his cup, "They're all yours."

She crossed her arms across her chest; she looked across the room seeing Hinamori.

"Don't even think about it," Hinamori protested.

Rangiku sighed, "I have no choice," she whined.

Rangiku lead the two girls to the bathroom, "Here," she said pointing to a door with a female sign on the front of it. Both girls went into the cramped stall; a hand wash basin and a toilet behind another door, this would be better for them to talk, though they had to be quick about it. There was a window, they could escape here but they needed some sort of diversion for both to escape.

"What now?" Hinata whispered.

"How well do you know this place?" Hikari asked.

"Well enough," She replied, Hinata had a questioning look on her face. "Why?"

"I'm gonna be your diversion while you escape first."

Hinata's eyes' widened, "That's crazy!"

"Keep it down you idiot." She smacked her on the head.

They heard a knock from the other side, "Hey what's going on?"

"We're pooping! Wanna come and see?"

"Ew no thanks!"

The blonde remanded behind the door. Hikari knew if they stayed in there any longer, that female Shinigami will definitely barge her way in.

"Listen. You're gonna escape first through that window. You're small enough to fit through; I'm too big for it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be your diversion, I'm gonna charge my way through here… Then I'll meet you in the forest," Hikari pointed to the forest ahead of them.

"But what if you get caught?"

Hikari grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders, "Then you keep running. Now get going." Hikari pushed her through the window.

They heard a knock on the door, "Hey what's happening!"

"Hey Hikari, I'm glad I met you."

"Me too, now get going!" Once Hinata was finally out the door, Hikari breathed in slowly, heart beating fast. Shit – was she about to do this?

_I'm here. _That voice again.

It felt reassuring for her to hear it. She charged at the door with no hesitation coming to mind, hitting the door hard she felt a thud on the door, there was a loud noise crashing to the ground. She saw big boob woman on the floor, she hit the floor hard but it wasn't enough for the woman to pass out, she started to move on the ground cradling her head. Hikari knew other would come from hearing the loud noise; she dashed passed the blonde women. There were two Shinigami's in front of her; it was that blonde guy and the one with the 69 tattoo, she pushed her way through the two men rolling on the floor, she quickly got up she had to keep running.

She halted, a man stood in front of her brown eyes gazing into her dark ones, "And where do you think you're going?" The man called kyoraku-taichou back her up against the wall, "Where's your friend?" He asked deathly. "Girl I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

She made one quick movement with her left leg shooting right up. His eyes went wide his hands made their way to his crotch; he held it tight coughing out, "My penis!"

She stuck her tongue out before dashing off again, but this time another figure stood in front of her. It was that man with his hair slicked back, one eye stared devilishly at her. "And where do you think you're going?" She resorted to do what she did to that other man, she lifted her leg high meeting his private part and hitting it hard. He didn't budge. Not one movement was made. She tried again and again and again. Nothing.

He grabbed her by body and threw it over his shoulder, "Shut up!" He looked over at his comrade who had fallen, "Oi Kyoraku, enough of this! Let's get out of here."

Kyoraku stood up uneasily, looking over at Zaraki, "You really are a monster, Kenpachi."

The two men walked out of the bar, Kyoraku-taichou turned to face the lieutenants, "Everyone its best if this party stops now before the Captain Commander finds out. Everyone head back to Seireitei." Kyoraku followed Zaraki out the door; the girl was making a big commotion. "Let me go you big annoying beast!"

"Put me down!"

Zaraki ignored her, "Oi shut it!"

She didn't she kept yelling.

"Zaraki-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou." Both Shinigami's heard a familiar voice, Hikari couldn't see a damn thing since she was hunched over the large man's back. She started to kick and then resorted to punch his back.

"Jushiro!" Kyoraku smiled, "Any luck?"

The man shook his head, "Looks like you've caught a suspect."

"She was the closes person around the area. There was someone else with her –"

"She won't shut it!" Zaraki announced.

The lieutenants from inside the bar started to make their way out.

"You better put me down now!" She yelled.

"Where's Byakuya?" Kyoraku asked. "Wasn't he with -"

"Fine! I've had enough of you!" Zaraki-taichou dropped Hikari on the ground. Her body connected with the ground making a loud thud. Hikari curled her finger nails into the dirt, she had to run. Picking herself up, she ran passed a white haired man though he looked very young. She had to give Hinata enough time to run away from them, Hikari knew she had to keep going, her eyes stayed fixed on the ground not looking anywhere just on the ground.

She hit something or someone. She had collided with someone else, was it another Shinigami? How many were there? She fell to her side her hair hiding her face. "Get up." She heard a deep male voice ordering her. She slowly lifted herself up, her hair covered her face, and she stared at the ground not wishing to look at the man's face. "Head up." He ordered. Her heart started to beat but she never moved. He unsheathed his sword, "Head up." He said once more, the tip of the man's blade touched her chin slowly her head rose.

Grey eye's met her dark purple orbs. Hikari watched as the man's eyes widened and a name left his lips.

_Why is everyone calling me strange names_


	13. I AM NOT HISANA

**Authors note:**

**I'm not sure if anyone is confused at the moment while reading my fanfiction, but in case you are wondering. The Kurosaki Family adopted Haruko, she has no idea that her family can see ghost and her brother Ichigo is a Shinigami 'Death God'. Ichigo has mentioned that she resembles a friend he once knew, Rukia. She does not believe in Supernatural beings or ghost but her friend Mizuya does see them, but one night changes all of that. A day before she had met a boy named Akira, the next day after the incident, what she thought was a dream he starts acting strange, saying to her it is the 'Bond'. **

**She then meets a lady named Yumiko, then all what she thought was never real started to appear in front of her eyes and she would have to fight for her life, a supernatural being had birthed itself from her, Hinotori. A battle was being fought against Yumiko and Haruko. To end this battle Hinotori offered her an option to take the battle somewhere else, an incantation was said then everything disappeared including Haruko and her beast. **

**Haruko had passed but Ichigo will not let go, and believes she has not died yet. **

**Akira will have her soon.**

**We find our heroine now in a strange place, with no memory of her past and of her name, she meets a young girl named Hinata and Hinata gives her the name Hikari, and then explains she is in the world of the dead, 'Soul Society'. They are taken as suspects for the chaos, which had happened in Soul Society, which had been Hikari's who is Haruko's fault. She tries to escape with Hinata and she bumps into a man that calls her by a strange name. Clearly she resembles someone…*Cough* Hisana!**

**Hope this helps. Enjoy. **

**Oh one more thing, I apologize for my lateness I have been really busy and stressed out with work and university. I have also taken up a new hobby, which is vlogging, if you want to check it out just type in the youtube search engine tayslice04. **

**I really do apologise but please know that I will not give up on this fanfiction.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**SUNEV.31**

**Gr33n1990: There will be more**

**Mickeys SwaggMuffins: There will be more I promise I am just really slow!**

**Faded Past Faded Memories**

**Chapter Thirteen: I AM NOT HISANA**

Byakuya and Jushiro had flash stepped miles beyond the Ryukongai forest, they had not found a single soul in the forest it was empty. Only Hollows were around the area and they pair of Captains encountered a few of these Hollows along the way beyond the forest. The sun was high midday was upon them; Jushiro looked up in to the sky feeling the warmth of the sun touch his pale white skin. It felt good. Then a sharp pain hit him in the chest, he started to cough vigorously. He held a hand up to his mouth; his sickness had to interfere while he was on duty. He franticly breathed heavily; he had lost his breath for a few moments. He felt a hand latch on to his arm, Jushiro looked up at Byakuya, "We should head back." The Sixth Captain said, "You need to rest."

"Sorry to have caused you trouble," Jushiro replied, he hysterically coughed again holding his hand to his mouth, "Sorry again." He breathed in deeply standing up straight.

Byakuya helped him to his feet, "Can you still fast step?" He asked.

"Yeah," He nodded his head "I think it's calmed a bit."

"We will head back to the nearest District," Byakuya said, holding Juushiro's arm to help him.

Byakuya and Jushiro made it to the nearest District, West Rukongai District 80 the worst of the worst Districts, but they had nowhere else to go. This was it. Byakuya gestured Jushiro to go on ahead, without explaining to him he had to take a leak. When nature calls you have to go, Jushiro flashed stepped ahead of him. Byakuya ducked behind large bushes and trees to hide himself, looking around his surroundings to see if it was safe. He nodded to himself, he took his sword that was tied to his white obi and placed it on the ground, then untying the knot to his hakama pants there was no way he was going to take a leak in that filthy town. He took hold of his manhood in both hands, he released the liquid that was residing in him, and he relaxed himself as the liquid poured out. He sighed to himself, how long has it been since he had last been in the Rukongai of Soul Society, it was a long time ago, a very long time ago.

A face came to mind; large purple eyes dark raven like hair, and skin white smooth and soft. Today was his wife's birthday and he really missed her. He breathed looking up at the trees branches covering the blue sky, why did something like this have to happen on her birthday. Her name left his lip in a whisper, "Hisana," sighing again he looked down to see that it had already stopped, he tucked his manhood back into his hakama then tied his pants up holding everything together picking up his sword and tying it to his obi he heard noises coming from the district. He walked out from the trees and bushes; walking into the town he heard shouts and screams of a female voice.

"Shut up!" He heard. That had to be Zaraki taichou, trust him to create some sort of ruckus.

He could hear Jushiro, "Looks like you have caught a suspect." Byakuya's eyes narrowed; finally he'll be able to see the Soul who had done this.

"You better put me down now!" A female voice yelled.

"Where's Byakuya?" Kyoraku asked. "Wasn't he with -"

"Fine I've had enough of you!" That was Zaraki taichou again, yelling.

He turned a corner, a female started to run towards him, she must be what caused all this chaos in Soul Society, but she was tiny and insignificant. How could some like her transport thousands of Hollows to Soul Society? Her head starred right at the ground long dark raven like hair followed her as she ran as fast as she could towards him, Byakuya stood his ground as the girl hit his body hard, he only stepped back with his right foot. The girl had crashed into him falling from the impact to the ground; she crashed on the side of her body, her dark ravened hair covered her face. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the female in front of him, so this was the person who caused all this trouble, grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto he unsheathed his sword holding it to his side. "Get up." He demanded. She heard him, and she stood up her hair still covering her face, her eyes were still focused on the ground, she was afraid to look at him. "Head up," Byakuya ordered. She didn't lift her head, was she deaf. Byakuya lifted his sword to the girl the tip of his blade touching her chin, "Head up," he used more force and anger in his voice.

As her head lifted, her raven hair fell to the sides of her face dark purple eyes met his grey eyes; his lips parted his eyes widened.

"Hisana," The name of his deceased wife had passed his lips his breathing quickened, heart racing. His grey eyes widened, he stared at a perfect pair of round dark purple eyes, the same pure white skin he used to touch the familiar pink lips he would kiss. He dropped his blade to his side, "Hisana," he said her name again, taking a step forward, she replied by taking a step back. He watched as she seemed uncertain of him, her body language saying it all, hands up clenching to her chest keeping a safe distance from him and her eyes averted to his zanpakuto. He watched as her eyes narrowed at the sword and with uncertainty she took another step back clenching her fist tighter to her chest, he looked at his own sword; it would be a better idea to unsheathe his sword then to have it out in the open in front of her, it was obviously scaring her. He had to be careful; he knew she didn't know who he was or what they had in the past, all her memories of them had disappeared, all her memories of them being together in the afterlife are now gone.

He looked back at her, "I'm not going to hurt you." Byakuya spoke phlegmatically, the look on her face showed she did not believe him, he sighed and then unsheathed his sword back in to its' rightful place tying it to his obi. He laid his hands open on the side of him, "See I won't hurt you." He said again stepping forward but his voice sounded emotionless for her to believe him, she took another step back as he took a step advancing, "Hisana," her name passed his lip casually as if she never passed away.

"Don't come near me," she forced out taking another step back, her eyes narrowed at his advances. "I mean it."

"Hisana," he said again.

"My name is not Hisana," She shouted at him, Byakuya could never imagine her shouting, yet here she was shouting at him. "Why is everyone calling me strange names?" She shouted at him again. Water started to form in her eyes, why was she crying? "I don't know you and I don't know why you think my name is Hisana, but it's not!" She stated to him almost choking from the emotion. His face was reserved from any feeling, she stared into his slate grey eyes that showed no passion or emotion she could not trust him whoever he was. Those eyes stared at her blankly with no emotion how anyone could put trust in such a person with barely any emotion was crazy; she had to run. She looked past him that was the way she had originally came from with Hinata; a glimpse of her face appeared in her mind. Her chest heaved upwards; I hope she is safe she thought.

"I will stop my advances then, please tell me your name?" He asked politely, his voice still phlegmatic.

She stared at him and then at the forest; there was no way she was going to trust him.

"If you're thinking of running that is not wise." He stated to her, he noticed she was staring past him at the forest; it was impossible for her to run anywhere. "You're name please," he was being polite but that combined with his unemotional presence; she obviously could not trust him.

She dashed to her left – she ran as fast as she could chucking her knees up high then stomping her bare feet to the ground. The man appeared in front of her out of thin air he was two meters away from her, she stopped herself then dashed to her left again where the forest was: she had no time to think of how he was able to appear in front of her so quickly – Again he appeared. She dashed to her right this time – Again he appeared out of thin air at least a meter away. She turned to her left; he was right in front of her, she gasped falling back – As she was on the brink of falling she finally thought, how was he able to appear out of thin air? Every direction she turned he was right in front of her. Do all these so called Shinigami's have this ability? She was still falling; a tight grip latched on to her wrist and pulled her forward with force she collapsed into the man's chest. She pulled back quickly, pushing on to his chest though his grip around her wrist was strong, and she could not shake him off. "Let go!" She shouted. "Let go!" She tried pulling at her arm to loosen his grip.

"Stop that." This was not the same woman he used to know, sure she had the same features but her personality was completely different to the woman he had married five hundred years ago. Never in his life had he felt consequently angry and annoyed, she was being over excessive trying to thrust him away even after he had said; "I'm not going to hurt you." She had no filter to think about her actions, he pulled her forward and bent down to her height; this defiantly made her stop. The closeness made her body freeze; the tone of his voice was filled with annoyance and aggravation as he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She did not believe him from his aggression, "How can I trust you?" She questioned.

Byakuya's mouth opened to say something but a hand had touched his shoulder which caught his attention to look behind him, his slate eyes stared at dark brown orbs and his grip loosened on the women's wrist but he did not release it as she tried to pry her hand away from him.

"Byakuya," Shunsui Kyoraku had his hand placed upon the Sixth Captain. "Now now Byakuya, that's not how we treat a lady," he said smoothly smiling, Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the Eighth Division Captain.

"Kyoraku taichou," Byakuya's eyes shifted to his shoulder, which Shunsui had a grasp of. Shunsui removed his hand from Byakuya's shoulder then held both hands up in an apologetic gesture. Byakuya saw the redness in Shunsui's cheeks, "Captain's of the Gotei Thirteen should not be drinking on duty, and it is a sign of disloyalty."

Shunsui chuckled, "I was just taking a break, besides I'm not even drunk yet." He looked over at the girl who Byakuya had a held of, "My my, you have caused quite a scene" He looked back at Byakuya, "If you don't mind letting her go now," he extended his hand out, "Kuchiki taichou, I'll take the suspect from here." Shunsui spoke formally towards Byakuya, sounding firm and abrasive.

Byakuya glared at the Eighth Captain, "Why are you glaring at me like that Byakuya," Shunsui said, "You're making me nervous." He chuckled to himself he really was drunk.

Hikari had noticed the man known, as Byakuya had no attention on her, she felt his grip on her wrist loosen a little more then before. She knew there was a forest just behind her she can definitely escape there, she had to react fast while the two Shinigami were arguing. She had one shot; she hoped she could get away quick fast, she started to count to three in her head. ONE; on the third number she would pull her arm away from the Shinigami that held it and dash to the forest. TWO; Just behind the brown-headed Shinigami she saw that same large beastly man who had hold of her before he was walking alongside another she saw before with long white hair. Now was the best time as any to run. THREE!

She tightened her hand into a fist and with a quick swift movement she heaved her arm back, and with out a thought she turned towards the forest speedily, only to find her face crush into something firm and muscular. She looked up to see the same brown-headed man known as Kyoraku taichou in front of her, eyes widening 'how the hell was he able to do that?' She thought to herself. She looked back to see the stern black-headed man was still in the same position, how the other brown-headed Shinigami appeared in front of her was exactly the same way as him. 'So all Shinigami our quick, like the speed of light,' she thought curiously.

"My, my," Hikari was snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality, she turned to the man who had stopped her from running away. "You're really troublesome," he laughed. "But," he stopped laughing becoming more serious, "Please don't come up with ideas like that again, it really is troublesome to chase after you or their maybe a severe punishment." She peered in to his dark brown eyes he was not kidding this time. Behind her she could here the other two Shinigami approaching, "So this is the suspect." One voice said.

"Yep." Kyoraku replied casually, he changes moods quickly.

Hikari turned to see a long white haired man standing next to that so called Byakuya and the monster Shinigami, for some reason the white haired man's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping as he gawked at her. Why did she feel like there was more to her then just this appearing from the sky business and she maybe the cause of some bird appearing? She could not of caused all of this, could she?

_Would you stop thinking so much, child?_

That voice.

_Focus on the task at hand._

She nodded to herself. 'I must escape.' She thought. The image of Hinata appeared again, 'But I can't just leave her.'

_She will only be in the way._

I heard you the first time, but I can't just leave her behind. I won't leave and I am going to find her no matter how many times you reject her… I will find her.

_Fine. _

The voice disappeared, Hikari was by herself with these men but she knew she had to find Hinata before escaping and she was not leaving this place without finding her.

TNC (TILL NEXT CHAPTER)


	14. This is not a Chapter

Hello everyone,

It's Taylor Katerina Author of Faded Past and Faded Memories.

I do hate it when some Author's write only update's about what is happening and you wished that it was another great chapter update, but unfortunately this is not a Chapter update but this must be said. I have re-started University for this semester; it has become very hectic due to the many books I had to buy for only one unit/subject, the Course that I have applied for requires me to study 8 hrs each unit/subject; which leaves me no time to pick up on my writing. So I am taking a break from writing this fan fiction and any other works I have planned to study; I hope you all are understanding about my decision. Then again I rarely update a lot, anyway.

If you are wondering what I am studying; it is Primary School Teaching: My Major is English and Sub Major is Educational Studies. English requires a lot of reading, the unit that I have chosen for this major is English Literacy after 1830's (OMG! Headache). This is the unit I had to buy six novel books for. I am in the middle of reading a book; Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I had always believed 18th century books were boring but this Novel by Emily Bronte has really captivated my attention, and her style of writing is probably my favourite - Detailed is all I can say. That is what type of writing style I am into when it comes to Novel's and fan-fiction.

You wonderful viewers and readers may have to wait for an update after November, I hope not! But I am very much certain I will not be able to write until then.

Catch up after November okay!

Bye


End file.
